Smother Me
by bardockswife
Summary: ¿Cómo fue que el orgulloso príncipe saiyajin, tan despiadado y de sangre fría, termina abandonando su vida de mercenario por una simple terrícola?
1. Húesped

Era el final de la jornada laboral en la mayor parte de la ciudad del Oeste y su ruido junto con sus luces no se hicieron esperar, dando un espectáculo precioso por todas las calles y avenidas. La cede de la Corporación Cápsula se encontraba en la misma situación: su horario laboral había concluído y los empleados se disponían a regresar a sus casas. No pasó mucho tiempo para que todo el lugar quedara en completa oscuridad y silencio, a excepción de una habitación.

Una muchacha de cabello afro azul turquesa, vestida con un bonito vestido corto en color rojo a rayas anaranjadas se encontraba bebiendo té en compañía de un atractivo muchacho con dos cicatrices en el rostro. Los dos estaban sentados muy juntos en uno de los sofás de la amplia habitación mientras escuchaban una agradable melodía desde un pequeño equipo de sonido. Él tenía su brazo izquierdo sobre los hombros de la muchacha, ella por su parte, se limitaba a sostener la taza de té con ambas manos y a dar pequeños sorbos cada pocos minutos. Ambos habían estado discutiendo durante la mayor parte de la tarde sobre el huésped que en ese momento ocupaba una de las tantas habitaciones de la Corporación Cápsula, pero ahora que las cosas se habían calmado un poco se disponían a disfrutar de su mutua compañía.

—De todas maneras —retomó la conversación el chico de las cicatrices—, con ese entrenamiento tan peligroso que está haciendo, no creo que dure mucho tiempo vivo.

Le peli azul lo miró de reojo y le dio un sorbo a su té, intentando ignorar el comentario de su acompañante, con la esperanza de que si no respondía a sus palabras, el chico volviera a guardar silencio, pero su plan no funcionó.

—¡Es un demente! —exclamó— Te lo digo en serio, Bulma. Esta mañana lo vi entrenando bajo una gravedad de 300. Si continúa así, morirá antes de que lleguen los androides y su esfuerzo no servirá de nada.

La chica, de nombre Bulma, se removió en su asiento, incómoda. La ponía nerviosa el simple hecho de hablar sobre el chico extraño, agresivo y malhumorado que se encontraba hospedado en su casa en esos momentos. Le intrigaba saber qué estaba haciendo el hombre en ese instante; si había terminado con su entrenamiento diario, si estaba en la cocina buscando algo para cenar, en la ducha o a punto de irse a descansar. Le intrigaba saber todo acerca de él.

—¿Bulma? —le llamó, empujándola un poco con su propio cuerpo para hacerla reaccionar—. ¿Me estás escuchando?

—¡Ten cuidado! —le reprendió—. Casi haces que se derrame el té encima de mi precioso vestido.

—No me prestas atención en absoluto...

—Lo siento, Yamcha. ¿Qué me decías? —le preguntó con vergüenza.

No era propio de ella estar pensando en otro hombre y mucho menos mientras se encontraba en compañía del chico que había sido su novio durante la mitad de su vida. El muchacho de cabello negro retiró su brazo de los hombros de su pareja y se le quedó mirando con una expresión extraña en el rostro. Últimamente la notaba tan distinta..., como si hubiera dejado de ser la Bulma que él conocía y quería desde que era tan solo un adolescente.

—Te comentaba que Vegeta está loco —le repitió—. Con ese entrenamiento morirá antes de que aparezcan los androides.

—No —respondió con un tono más agresivo y seguro de lo que pretendía. Al percatarse de la expresión de sorpresa de Yamcha por su respuesta, se apresuró a dar una explicación—. Lo digo porque, al fin y al cabo, él es el príncipe de los saiyajin, no creo que se muera con algo como eso.

—Parece que eres la única persona inteligente en este lugar.

Vegeta había entrado en la habitación sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. Su torso estaba desnudo y llevaba cargando una botella de agua fría (juzgando por el sudor de la misma) en la mano izquierda y una enorme bolsa de plástico negra en la derecha.

La chica se quedó boquiabierta al ver así a Vegeta. Estando tan cerca lo encontró aún más atractivo que de costumbre. Con ese pensamiento, sus mejillas comenzaron a ruborizarse, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para los dos hombres que se encontraban con ella en la habitación. El saiyajin se detuvo frente a ellos con mucha seguridad, sonriendo al ver la reacción que la chica había tenido al mirarlo. Bulma había dado un brinco e inconscientemente se separó del lado de Yamcha, como si no quisiera que Vegeta se diera cuenta de que habían estado juntos y solos toda la tarde.

—¿Qué vienes a hacer aquí? —preguntó Yamcha con un tono agresivo en su voz, al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie, en una posición defensiva.

—Te estaba buscando —respondió, dirigiéndose a Bulma e ignorando por completo al muchacho que estaba parado frente a él.

—¿A mí? —dijo sorprendida.

—Hace un momento pensé que eras una mujer inteligente, pero acabo de cambiar de opinión —sonrió—. Necesito otros que sean más resistentes.

Vegeta extendió su brazo derecho, donde llevaba la enorme bolsa negra haciendo que Bulma reaccionara de inmediato. Dejó la taza de té sobre la mesa que se encontraba en medio de los sofás y se levantó de su asiento. Recibió la bolsa que Vegeta le estaba dando y la abrió para ver su contenido.

—Son los robots de la cámara de gravedad —le informó el saiyajin—. Los hice explotar todos esta mañana.

—¡¿Todos?! —se sorprendió la chica—. Pero si mi padre los hizo con el material más resistente...

—Eres un descarado malagradecido —explotó Yamcha—. ¿¡Cómo te atreves a venir y exigir más robots sin ni siquiera pedir una disculpa!?

—Pues dile a tu padre que invente otra cosa, porque esos ya no me sirven.

Sin esperar respuesta e ignorando de nuevo a Yamcha, se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación a paso tranquilo, bebiendo agua de la botella que llevaba consigo.

—Ese maldito... —murmuró el muchacho—. Bulma, dile a tu padre que no haga más robots.

—Iré a dejarlos al laboratorio y después a informarle a mi papá que Vegeta necesita robots más resistentes —respondió ella, como si no hubiera escuchado las palabras que su novio le había dicho.

—¿Acaso no me escuchaste?

—Lo siento, Yamcha —se acercó y besó su mejilla para tranquilizarlo—. El entrenamiento de Vegeta nos beneficia a todos, no lo olvides.

Dicho aquello, salió de la habitación y se dirigió al laboratorio principal. Mientras caminaba hacia allá, se iba preguntando por qué el príncipe saiyajin había ido con ella en lugar de buscar a su padre. Era él quien se encargaba de todo en la cámara de gravedad y siempre que Vegeta necesitaba algo iba a pedírselo directamente al Sr. Brief. Le parecía muy extraño que esta vez se hubiera tomado la molestia de ir a buscarla a ella.


	2. Emergencia

Después de dejar los restos de los robots de entrenamiento en el laboratorio, Bulma fue a buscar a su padre para informarle de la urgencia de Vegeta por que hiciera otro equipo con más resistencia. Lo encontró en su dormitorio, junto con su esposa, casi a punto de acostarse.

—Ese muchacho es muy extraño —dijo con sorpresa—. Con esa fuerza que tiene, un día de estos hará explotar toda la casa.

La chica estaba de acuerdo con él. El saiyajin era un guerrero con una fuerza extraordinaria, tanto que a Bulma no le cabía en la cabeza que fuera posible aumentarla.

—Será mejor que me ponga a trabajar de una vez —susurró, resignado—. Así, por la mañana ya estarán listos para que Vegeta continúe con su entrenamiento.

—Cariño —le llamó la Sra. Brief—. No creo que al apuesto joven Vegeta le importe dejar un día de entrenamiento, ¿por qué no comienzas hasta mañana?

—Ay, mamá, ¡cómo se nota que no lo conoces! Vamos papá —le apuró—. Yo te ayudaré.

Bulma pasó casi toda la noche en el laboratorio ayudando a su padre a diseñar y crear un equipo de robots de entrenamiento más resistentes para el guerrero. Estaba de muy mal humor por verse ahí, encerrada en plena madrugada, trabajando en algo que ni siquiera sería para ella; con sueño, hambre y muchas ganas de tomar una larga ducha en la privacidad de su cómoda habitación.

Pasadas las cinco de la mañana y después de más de tres tazas de café bien cargadas, los dos científicos terminaron con el trabajo.

—Iré a dormir. Por favor, que nadie me moleste durante el resto del día —le pidió Bulma a su padre.

El Dr. Brief prometió no molestarla a menos que se tratara de una emergencia. Con esa respuesta, la hermosa chica se retiró tranquila a su habitación. Para llegar a ella, primero tenía que pasar por la habitación de su peculiar huésped. Se detuvo frente a la puerta y puso su mano sobre la perilla, preguntándose qué demonios estaba a punto de hacer. Las ganas de volver a ver su rostro malhumorado eran perturbadoras. Respiró profundo y decidió que cualesquiera que fueran sus intenciones en ese momento, sería una pésima idea, así que continuó su camino. Tenía el plan de ducharse antes de dormir, pero al entrar y ver su cama no pudo resistirlo y decidió dejar la ducha para después.

Cuando Bulma despertó, se duchó, y estuvo lista para salir de su habitación ya pasaba del mediodía. Aún tenía muchísimo sueño, pero ella era de esas personas que sienten que dormir durante el día es un desperdicio de tiempo. Lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a la cocina para poder comer algo, pero antes de poder llegar encontró a su madre en una de las tantas salas que tenía la enorme casa.

—Cariño, ¡qué bueno que ya despertaste! —la saludó, efusiva—. ¡Mira todos estos pasteles! Los compré esta mañana en una pastelería que encontré hace poco. ¿No son bellísimos?

La chica se acercó con curiosidad y entusiasmo a inspeccionar la bandeja de pasteles; todos se veían deliciosos. Tal vez su madre por fin había encontrado una buena pastelería, o quizá solo era por el hambre que tenía. Contenta por tan inesperado manjar, tomó un trozo, eligiendo cuidadosamente que fuera el que tuviera más fresas y se sentó a degustarlo con una sonrisa.

—Apuesto a que no puedes imaginar lo que sucedió esta mañana —le retó, de repente.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó, sin interés.

—El joven y apuesto Vegeta desayunó con nosotros.

¡¿Vegeta desayunando con ellos?! El saiyajin no acostumbraba a comer en compañía, siempre esperaba a que la cocina estuviera vacía para entrar en busca de comida. Ella misma se había encargado de enseñarle el funcionamiento de los robots que servían los alimentos.

—¿Estás bien, cariño? —preguntó su madre, preocupada.

—¿¡Por qué no me despertaron para desayunar con ustedes!? —gritó la chica.

—Yo iba a despertarte, pero tu padre dijo que habías dejado indicaciones de que nadie te molestara a menos que fuera una emergencia.

—Eso era una emergencia... —pensó Bulma, abatida.

Si Vegeta había desayunado con sus padres,significaba que también Yamcha había estado ahí. No podía imaginarse a los dos guerreros compartiendo la misma mesa, el mismo espacio; al menos no en armonía. Siempre que estaban juntos parecía como si quisieran matarse.

—¿Yamcha también estaba ahí?

—Por supuesto, cariño —respondió—. Debes sentirte terrible ya que no has tenido la atención de ninguno de los dos en los últimos días.

—No digas esas cosas, por favor —le pidió. Sus mejillas habían cambiado de color.

La mujer soltó una risita corta y chillona. Después de eso las dos se quedaron en silencio mientras terminaban de comer sus respectivos trozos de tarta. Bulma se moría por saber más detalles sobre lo que había acontecido en el comedor esa mañana pero al mismo tiempo no quería que su madre notara su interés en el guerrero, así que permaneció en silencio. La llegada del Dr. Bief, entrando a paso calmado a la habitación, salvó a Bulma de la mirada curiosa de su madre.

—Los robots quedaron excelentes —le dijo, a modo de saludo—. Vegeta quedó muy satisfecho con tu trabajo.

—¿Fuiste a entregárselos?

—No, eso no fue necesario. A primer ahora de la mañana, poco después de que te marcharas, él mismo fue por ellos al laboratorio.

—¿Estás bromeando?

Se arrepentía terriblemente de no haber esperado un poco más antes de irse a descansar. Había desaprovechado dos oportunidades de verlo en un mismo día.

—Se volvió loco —pensó.


	3. Orgullo

En ese momento sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una gran explosión muy cerca de ahí. Fue tan fuerte que toda la Corporación Cápsula cimbró con violencia. El Dr. Brief de inmediato corrió hacia su mujer, con la intención de protegerla. Sin  
embargo, su hija no pensó de la misma manera. Bulma sabía exactamente donde se había originado la explosión y no dudó en ir hacia ella. Corría lo más rápido que sus frágiles y delgadas piernas le permitían. Con una mano sujetaba con fuerza su vestido  
a la altura de su pecho, por la preocupación que la estaba invadiendo y que aumentaba mientras más se acercaba a la cámara de gravedad. Yamcha se lo había dicho apenas el día anterior: "Si continúa así, morirá..."

Cuando por fin dejó la casa atrás y salió al patio principal, no tardó en distinguir que efectivamente el humo provenía de donde se encontraba la nave, misma que Vegeta usaba para entrenar por la cámara de gravedad que su padre había construido dentro  
de ella.

—Oh, no... —murmuró.

La nave había desaparecido, en su lugar solo había escombros y humo. Yamcha ya estaba ahí, contemplándolo todo, pero no había rastro de Vegeta por ningún lado.

—Lo vi todo —le dijo sin siquiera mirarla. La había escuchado correr hasta ahí y podía sentirla justo detrás de él—. Yo estaba a pocos metros, entrenando como todos los días. Por poco quedo involucrado en la explosión.

Bulma sentía como si se le estuviera saliendo el alma del cuerpo. La angustia que estaba experimentando en ese momento jamás la había sentido en toda su vida.

—¿Dónde está él...? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—Y yo qué voy a saber. Lo más probable es que esté muerto —respondió. Se giró justo lo necesario para poder contemplar su reacción.

Yamcha sabía que no era así. Podía sentir el ki de Vegeta en medio de todo el desastre. Era débil pero seguía ahí, emitiendo energía; una muy desagradable energía, a su parecer. Su intención era medir la reacción de Bulma ante la perspectiva de que el  
saiyajin estuviese muerto. Últimamente los celos no lo dejaban estar en paz. Ni siquiera podía concentrarse en su entrenamiento y venía siendo hora de que aclarara ese aspecto de su vida amorosa para poder tomar una decisión.

La chica reaccionó con agresividad ante las palabras del muchacho.

—¡NO DIGAS ESTUPIDECES! —gritó. Se acercó a él e intentó golpearlo en el pecho con ambas manos pero el chico la detuvo con facilidad, sujetándola de las muñecas.

—¿Qué te sucede? —preguntó, decepcionado por su reacción.

—¡Vegeta es un saiyajin! ¡No pudo haber muerto por una simple explosión!

—¿Simple, dices? Sólo míralo... todo está hecho pedazos y no hay rastro de él. Está muerto. Además, ¿por qué te importa tanto?

En ese momento, justo en medio de todo el desastre, los escombros comenzaron a moverse y una voz familiar surgió desde el fondo.

—Después de todo, sí eres una mujer inteligente. Lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo de ti, insecto.

Ambos se quedaron atónitos ante la imagen que se les estaba presentando justo frente a ellos. El príncipe saiyajin, con mucho esfuerzo, estaba intentando salir de debajo de los escombros de la cámara de gravedad. Chorreaba sangre de casi todo el cuerpo  
y varias de las heridas que se podían distinguir a simple vista tenían una pinta terrible. Yamcha fue el primero en reaccionar ante aquella escena, pero no hizo nada para ayudar al guerrero. Soltó a la chica y se quedó cruzado de brazos, observando.  
Bulma, en cambio, tardó un par de minutos en recuperarse del impacto que le provocó ver a Vegeta de esa manera. El príncipe ya se encontraba de pie cuando la chica del cabello azul comenzó a gritarle.

—¿ACASO QUIERES MORIRTE? —soltó, enfurecida—. POR POCO Y DESTRUYES TODA LA CASA. TODO POR TU ESTÚPIDO ENTRENAMIENTO. ERES UN BÁRBARO SIN CEREBRO.

La reacción del saiyajin ante los gritos de la chica sorprendió a los espectadores aún más que la explosión. Vegeta se rió. El orgulloso príncipe se estaba riendo. Bulma no supo descifrar si se burlaba de ella o si de verdad se había vuelto loco.

Vegeta sentía su cuerpo ardiendo; como si le hubieran prendido fuego desde adentro, sentía sus extremidades como piedra y era consciente de cómo las fuerzas lo iban abandonando poco a poco. Lo último que quería era dar una imagen de debilidad ante las  
dos personas que lo miraban en esos momentos, pero los daños habían sido graves y no tuvo más remedio que tragarse el orgullo y dejarse llevar. En segundos ya no pudo ser capaz de mantenerse en pie y se dejó caer de espaldas sobre los restos de la  
nave.

En esta ocasión la chica reaccionó al instante. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió a auxiliar al saiyajin. Yamcha, que aún se encontraba a su lado, intentó detenerla pero ella había sido mucho más rápida con sus movimientos. Bulma, al llegar con el muchacho  
herido, se arrodilló junto a él sin importarle nada; ni siquiera sentía las rocas lastimando la delicada piel de sus piernas. Fue un gran alivio para ella ver que Vegeta seguía vivo y consciente. Hizo presión bajo su espalda mientras que con otra  
mano lo jalaba de uno de sus brazos con todas sus fuerzas, en un intento por ayudarlo a incorporarse.

—No necesito de tu ayuda —gruñó el saiyajin con un leve susurro. Sin embargo, no hizo esfuerzo alguno por alejar a la chica, sino que se ayudó con su brazo libre para lograr incorporarse, quedando sentado.

Estando ambos en esas posiciones, Bulma acercó su rostro aún más al cuerpo malherido de Vegeta y posó su mano sobre su pecho desnudo. Su bonito vestido ya se había humedecido a causa de toda la sangre, aunque la mancha no se lograba distinguir gracias  
al color rojo del mismo. Vegeta estaba sorprendido por los gestos de atención y preocupación de la muchacha, pero pudo disimularlo fácilmente.

—Sólo deja que te ayude a levantarte, necesitas que te vea un Doctor.

—¡El príncipe de los saiyajin no necesita de esas cosas! Lo que necesito es seguir entrenando, para superar a Kakaroto. ¡VOY A SUPERAR A KAKAROTO A COMO DÉ LUGAR!

—Yo sé que lo harás —respondió con calma y un tono más cariñoso de lo que pretendía en su voz—. Pero primero debes curar esas heridas.

—Yo tengo que ser el más fuerte del universo...

—Tú eres el hombre más fuerte que conozco, Vegeta. Por favor —su voz ahora tenía un tono de súplica— deja que cure tus heridas.

A esas alturas, Vegeta ya no fue capaz de disimular la sorpresa en su rostro.

La preocupación de la chica parecía genuina y él no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de gestos. Le incomodaba la sensación que estaba experimentando al ver la sonrisa que le estaba regalando Bulma en ese momento. No era compasión, estaba seguro; era otra  
cosa que no supo identificar con exactitud.

Ninguno de los dos se estaba dando cuenta de la mirada acusadora que les estaban lanzando a pocos metros de ahí. Yamcha hervía del coraje y le estaba costando mucho controlar sus celos y sus ganas de ir a separar a su novia de aquel sujeto.

—Suéltame —le ordenó—. Te dije que no necesitaba de tu ayuda.

Con sus últimas fuerzas hizo a la chica a un lado y se puso de pie. Dio un par de pasos, con la intención de alejarse de ella, pero fue demasiado esfuerzo para su cuerpo. Ya no era capaz de soportar el dolor y sus piernas habían dejado de responder.

—¡Vegeta! —gritó ella al ver al saiyajin caer nuevamente.

El príncipe estaba inconsciente y Bulma no fue capaz de ayudarlo. Sus brazos eran demasiado débiles para soportar su peso completo. Necesitaba que alguien le ayudara; fue en ese momento cuando recordó que Yamcha aún seguía ahí, observándolos. Su novio  
lo había visto todo. Estaba consciente de que había hecho algo malo pero por alguna extraña razón no sentía culpabilidad, más bien estaba comenzando a enojarse por verle allí, parado sin hacer nada.

—¿Por qué sigues ahí?, ¿qué no ves que necesito ayuda?

—Puedo darme cuenta de eso.

Yamcha se cruzó de brazos y no se movió ni un centímetro. Ambos se quedaron mirándose, desde la distancia. De pronto, el chico hizo algo que dejó a Bulma atónita: dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de ahí. Si no fuera porque lo estaba viendo con sus  
propios ojos no lo hubiera creído jamás, no de él.

* * *

¡GRACIAS POR LEER!


	4. Celos

Vegeta estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre y de continuar así iba a terminar desangrándose. Bulma no tenía más remedio que dejarle ahí e ir a buscar ayuda. Se levantó, le echó una última mirada llena de preocupación y comenzó a correr hacia la entrada de la Corporación Cápsula. No había avanzado mucho cuando algo a pocos metros de distancia la hizo detenerse en seco: sus padres se aproximaban a prisa y detrás de ellos, increíblemente, venía Yamcha a paso lento, malhumorado y con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Cómo está el joven Vegeta? —preguntó preocupada la Sra. Brief cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de su hija.

—¿Por qué rayos tardaron tanto en venir? —fue la respuesta de la chica—. Está muy mal herido, necesita un Doctor con urgencia.

—Ya viene en camino —le informó. La preocupación había desaparecido de su rostro y volvía a sonreír como de costumbre—. Fue por eso que nos demoramos en venir. Tu padre dijo que una explosión con la gravedad tan elevada mataría a cualquiera e inmediatamente llamó al Doctor.

Para ese entonces, Yamcha ya había llegado hasta donde estaban las dos mujeres. Pasó junto a ellas sin siquiera mirarlas, como si no hubiera nadie allí.

—¿A dónde va? —cuestionó Bulma, siguiéndolo con la mirada y dándose cuenta de que se dirigía a donde estaba el saiyajin.

—Le pedí de favor que llevara a Vegeta a su habitación —respondió el Dr. Brief—. Ahí será atendido con más comodidad.

—¿Es correcto que lo muevan en ese estado?

—Yamcha dijo que no habría problema.

—¿Y él cómo sabe?

—Su ki es débil pero no es motivo para preocuparse tanto —respondió el mismo Yamcha. Llevaba a Vegeta sobre su hombro izquierdo, como si cargara un costal y no a una persona—. Además, tú misma dijiste que un príncipe de los saiyajin no podía morirse así de fácil, ¿no es así?

—Bien, ¡pero no lo cargues así, puedes lastimarlo! —le pidió—. Déjame ayudarte.

—¡No! —se detuvo—. Yo puedo solo, Bulma.

El tono agresivo del muchacho hizo que ella diera un par de pasos hacia atrás. Sus padres pudieron darse cuenta de inmediato de la tensión que había entre la pareja pero decidieron no comentar nada. El Dr. Brief siguió a Yamcha a paso calmado hasta la habitación de Vegeta y la Sra. Brief se quedó con su hija, mirando cómo los tres hombres se alejaban.

—¿Por qué no vas a darte una ducha, cariño? —le sugirió, rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

—No, yo quiero estar con... —ruborizada por lo que estuvo a punto de decir, agachó la mirada.

—Con Vegeta, lo sé —su madre sonreía ampliamente—. Es un joven muy atractivo, me encantaría tenerlo como yerno.

—¡Mamá!

—Entiendo que quieras estar con él —le dijo—. Pero no querrás que cuando despierte te vea así, llena de sangre.

Bulma se examinó a sí misma. Su madre tenía razón. Su bonito vestido estaba tan empapado en sangre que se ceñía a su cuerpo pero las manos eran lo peor. Parecía como si a la chica se le hubiera ocurrido meterlas dentro de un bote de pintura carmesí.

—Toda esta sangre es de él —dijo para sí misma, mirándose las palmas de las manos—. Está bien, iré a darme una ducha, pero antes quiero que me respondas algo.

—Lo que quieras, cariño.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijo Yamcha cuando mi papá le pidió que ayudara a Vegeta?

Su madre guardó silencio un momento, pero al final respondió con un tono alegre:

—Él ya iba a ayudarlo, ¿no te lo dijo? Quería verificar si tenía una de esas semillas que usa, para que el joven y apuesto Vegeta pudiera recuperarse.

Bulma supo de inmediato a qué "semilla" se refería su madre, lo que no entendía era por qué Yamcha no se lo dijo, haciéndole creer que la salud de Vegeta no le importaba en absoluto.

—Me lo hubiera dicho —comentó—. Yo creí que él...

—Eres una mujer muy inteligente, Bulma —le cortó su madre—. Ya deberías haberte dado cuenta de lo que sucede: Yamcha está celoso de Vegeta.

Extrañamente, las palabras que acababa de escuchar la hicieron sonreír. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no era ella la que sentía celos por una de las "amigas" de su novio, sino que era él quien estaba experimentando esa horrible sensación. La Sra. Brief, impaciente, obligó a su hija a caminar tomándola del brazo con fuerza y caminando a su vez para que ella no dudara en imitarla. Así, en poco tiempo llegaron a la habitación de la chica. En lo que Bulma se deshacía de su ropa, su simpática madre preparaba una ducha relajante.

 **...**

Al mismo tiempo, lejos de la capital del Oeste y su alboroto, en un lugar precioso rodeado de montañas y verdes campos, un hombre había parado en seco su valioso entrenamiento.

—¿Qué pasa, papá?

—Hace un momento el ki de Vegeta disminuyó drásticamente.

—No creo que sea algo grave. Pude darme cuenta desde hace un rato pero aún siendo débil, su ki parece estable.

—No lo sé, Piccolo —respondió el hombre—. Me preocupa. ¿Qué habrá sucedido?

—Ya lo conoces, Goku —respondió, al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba a atacar al niño que se encontraba con ellos—. Su entrenamiento debe ser algo más fuerte de lo que puede soportar. Estará bien.

El muchacho, al ver que su hijo y su compañero reanudaban su entrenamiento decidió que lo mejor era seguirlos y dejar de pensar en el orgulloso saiyajin; lo que sea que estuviera pasando, sabía que él estaría bien.

—¡Vamos, Gohan, muéstrame lo que tienes!

 **...**

Bulma hubiese querido quedarse más tiempo en la tina, disfrutando de las leves oscilaciones del agua caliente, las burbujas y de los deliciosos aromas que envolvían la habitación, pero las ganas de saber cómo estaba Vegeta eran mucho más grandes. Ya habría tiempo para otro baño relajante. Se apresuró a vestirse e inmediatamente se dirigió hacia la recámara del saiyajin. Al llegar, se encontró con su madre, inquieta, custodiando la entrada.

—El Doctor está tratando las heridas del joven Vegeta —le informó, a modo de saludo— y me pidió de favor que saliera de la habitación. Creo que lo iban a desnudar —soltó una risita tonta mientras que al mismo tiempo se tapaba la boca con la mano.

—¡No necesitaba saber eso! —le regañó.

La Sra. Brief, ignorando por completo el enfado y las mejillas rojas de su hija, se acercó a la puerta hasta pegar su oreja para poder escuchar la conversación al otro lado. Podía distinguir con facilidad la voz de su esposo pero no era capaz de entender palabras.

—Puedes escuchar, si quieres —la invitó.

Bulma, sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a la puerta e imitó a su madre. Pasaron un par de minutos así, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para entender los sonidos que se escuchaban al otro lado de la pared cuando sintieron que alguien movía la perilla de la puerta. Inmediatamente ambas mujeres retrocedieron hasta chocar con pared. Se quedaron tiesas, viendo cómo la puerta se abría poco a poco.

—¿Qué es lo que hacen ahí paradas? —les preguntó el Dr. Brief.

—¡Nada! —dijeron al unísono.

El Dr. Brief sonrió ante su respuesta y su actitud. Conocía perfectamente a sus dos mujeres y sabía que habían estado intentando escuchar.

—¿Cómo está Vegeta? —se interesó Bulma.

Estaba intentando ver a través de los cuerpos de los dos hombres pero le era imposible. El marco de la puerta era muy pequeño y sólo lograba distinguir un poco de la parte inferior de la cama.

—Por el momento está fuera de peligro pero tendrá que cuidar bien esas lesiones y tomar reposo durante quince días, como mínimo.

—¿Y si no lo hace? —cuestionó, preocupada. Sabía que iba a ser muy difícil que Vegeta mantuviera reposo y se olvidara de su valioso entrenamiento durante quince largos días.

—No hay motivo para que no lo haga —respondió—. De no ser así, su vida puede correr peligro.


	5. Despedida

Las instrucciones estaban claras: para una recuperación rápida y favorable sólo debía mantener reposo, tomar los medicamentos y cambiar los vendajes todos los días para evitar una infección. Bulma se sorprendió mucho al entrar a la habitación y ver a Vegeta aún inconsciente, con una máscara de oxígeno.

—Pensé que no estaba tan mal —dijo mientras se acercaba a la cama—. ¿Por qué debe estar conectado al oxígeno?

—Es solo mientras recobra el conocimiento —le informó su padre.

—Hay que contratar una enfermera, para que se encargue de todo el cuidado de nuestro joven y apuesto Vegeta.

—¡No! —respingó Bulma—. Yo... Yo puedo cuidarlo. No necesitamos una enfermera.

A sus padres no les sorprendió la petición de su hija, al contrario, les causaba cierta gracia que Bulma se esforzara tanto en evitar mostrar interés en el guerrero cuando ellos ya se habían dado cuenta de los sentimientos que había ido desarrollando por él. Aceptaron de inmediato y se fueron de ahí. En esos momentos Vegeta no necesitaba ningún tipo de cuidado pero la chica no tenía intención de abandonar la habitación así que fue por un montón de revistas y comida para pasar el rato. Al llegar la noche ya había terminado de leer casi todas las revistas y le comenzaban a doler los glúteos por haber estado tanto tiempo sentada. Se levantó y lentamente se acercó a la cama; arrodillándose a un costado.

—Eres un terco sin remedio —le reprendió, como si él pudiera escucharla.

El saiyajin tenía un par de banditas adhesivas en las mejillas, cubriendo unos rasguños leves provocados por el accidente. Bulma pasó un dedo sobre ellas con mucho cuidado. Le sorprendía que un guerrero de corazón frío como Vegeta tuviera una expresión tan pacifica al dormir, incluso haciéndole parecer otra persona.

—Se ve más atractivo cuando está enojado —pensó.

El silencio y la tranquilidad de la habitación se vio interrumpida abruptamente por el sonido de la puerta al abrirse.

—Supuse que estarías aquí —escuchó una voz familiar detrás de ella—. Pero no imaginé que te encontraría así.

Bulma giró su cabeza de inmediato y su mirada se encontró con la de Yamcha. Despacio y con cuidado, se apoyó sobre la cama para levantarse y caminó hacia él a paso lento. Estando a tan pocos centímetros de distancia y sin dejar de mirarse directamente a los ojos se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos que a Bulma se le antojaron como una eternidad. Le resultaba sumamente incómoda esa situación. No hacía más que preguntarse qué estaría pensando Yamcha en ese momento. La paciencia de la chica se agotó más rápido de lo esperado y decidió romper el silencio.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que te ibas por una semilla del ermitaño? —le preguntó, con los brazos en jarras—. Dejaste que pensara que tú...

—¿Qué yo qué? —preguntó pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna—. No tenía por qué decírtelo, de todas maneras estaba equivocado.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que no tengo semillas. Creí que quizá aún me quedaba una, pero no es así.

—¿Y por qué no vas a conseguirla?

—¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy, Bulma? —su tono de voz aumentaba de volumen conforme iba hablando—. Eso estuve haciendo toda la tarde, pero el maestro Karin no tiene y ninguno de los muchachos ha necesitado alguna en mucho tiempo. Nadie pone en peligro su vida con un entrenamiento como lo ha hecho este estúpido.

—¡¿Quién te crees que eres para gritarme así?! ¿Qué esperabas que pensara después de que te largaste sin decir nada cuando yo te estaba pidiendo ayuda?

—No quiero pelear contigo —dijo suspirando. Su voz había regresado a la normalidad.

—Bien —respondió, aún molesta y cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Entonces a qué viniste?

—A pedirte una explicación. Quiero que me digas por qué demonios te importa tanto este sujeto.

Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron como platos al escuchar sus palabras. No se esperaba ese cuestionamiento y a pesar de ser una mujer brillante y extremadamente inteligente, por primera vez en su vida, no supo qué responder. ¿Cómo explicar algo que ni siquiera ella entendía?

—Es mejor que hablemos afuera —fue la respuesta de la chica.

—Incluso por eso te preocupas —se rió—. Está inconsciente, Bulma, no pasará nada.

—No hablaré hasta que estemos afuera de esta habitación —le dijo con firmeza.

—DEJA DE HACER TIEMPO Y EXPLÍCAME QUÉ ES LO QUE ESTÁ PASANDO CONTIGO —explotó—. ESE SAIYAJIN VINO AQUÍ CON EL ÚNICO PROPÓSITO DE DESTRUIR EL PLANETA Y POR SU CULPA NUESTROS AMIGOS MURIERON, INCLUYÉNDOME. INCLUSO GOKU CASI PIERDE LA VIDA EN ESA OCASIÓN Y A TI LO ÚNICO QUE SE TE OCURRE ES DARLE HOSPEDAJE EN TU PROPIA CASA.

—¡Deja de gritarme!

—Y lo peor no es eso —continuó, ignorando el grito de la muchacha—, sino el hecho de que actúas como si estuvieras enamorada de él en mis narices.

—¡Mira quién lo dice! —se burló—. ¿Ya se te olvidaron todas las veces que me fuiste infiel? Yo jamás te he traicionado. Tú, en cambio, lo has hecho más de una vez y sin embargo sigo aquí, contigo. ¿Eso qué te dice, eh?

—No me dice absolutamente nada si ahora estás actuando de esa manera.

—Eres un idiota —su voz estaba apunto de quebrarse—. Tú te encargaste de tirar a la basura esta relación, no quieras venir a echarme la culpa ahora.

—¿A la basura? —preguntó sorprendido—. Si eso es lo que piensas, creo que será mejor que me marche.

—Haz lo que quieras, no me importa.

—Bien.

Bulma cerró los ojos; en primer lugar porque estaba a punto de llorar y no iba a permitir que Yamcha la viera y en segundo, porque no estaba dispuesta a mirar cómo el hombre que había querido durante tanto tiempo se marchaba, dándose por vencido. Pero no funcionó. En el momento en que sintió los labios de él sobre su frente volvió a abrir los ojos y lo vio marcharse, y también lloró.


	6. Sentimientos nuevos

Después de tranquilizar su llanto, que le llevó menos tiempo de lo que esperaba, comenzó a dolerle la cabeza. Se dirigió al baño en busca de alguna pastilla, aunque dudaba de que el guerrero tuviera algo de eso entre sus pertenencias.

—¡Vaya!, no imaginé que fuera tan aseado —comentó en voz alta cuando entró y encontró que el lugar estaba impecablemente limpio.

Ella recordaba muy bien que Vegeta había dejado claro que absolutamente nadie entrara a su habitación, ni siquiera los robots de la limpieza. También recordaba sus pensamientos en ese momento: "Seguramente es un hombre sucio y desordenado, como todos los demás". Qué equivocada estaba. En el reflejo del espejo pudo darse cuenta de que su maquillaje se había estropeado un poco a causa de las lagrimas y ya que no tenía pensado dejar aquella habitación, pasara lo que pasara, decidió desmaquillarse por completo. Al fin y al cabo era una mujer tan hermosa que incluso sin maquillaje su piel tenía un aspecto precioso. Quedando conforme con el resultado se dispuso a buscar una pastilla entre las cosas del guerrero que le apaciguara el dolor. Afortunadamente encontró algo.

—No creo que esto sea suyo —pensó—. Quizá ya estaba aquí cuando él ocupó la habitación.

Dejó de darle importancia al asunto, tomó la pequeña píldora blanca y salió de ahí, cerrando la puerta con cuidado. Se sentó en una silla incomoda muy cerca de la cama donde descansaba el saiyajin. Mirando su rostro tranquilo comenzó a pensar en Yamcha y en lo que acababa de suceder. ¿Cómo era posible que se encontrara tan tranquila después de aquello? En el pasado, en las ocasiones en que ella lo había cachado siéndole infiel y decidía terminar con la relación sentía que el mundo se le venía encima por el dolor. En cambio ahora era como si sintiera un gran alivio al saberse soltera.

—¿Realmente me estaré enamorando de ti? —preguntó, dirigiéndose al príncipe inconsciente, como si él pudiera escucharla.

No, ni siquiera debía pensar en eso. Vegeta era demasiado frío y despiadado. No era su tipo de hombre. O eso creía. No podía negar que siempre había querido encontrar a su príncipe azul y él, literalmente, lo era, aunque no el tipo de príncipe que ella imaginaba.

—Pero no eres tan malo —murmuró, inclinando su cuerpo para estar más cerca de él—. Si no ya nos hubieras matado a todos.

Ella le había levantado la voz en infinitas ocasiones, sin embargo, él jamás le había hecho nada.

—Jamás me lastimarías, ¿no es así?

Bulma realmente deseaba que Vegeta no fuera tan malo como aparentaba. Conmovida por sus propios pensamientos, agotada por todo lo que había pasado durante el día y con su dolor de cabeza que iba disminuyendo poco a poco, se quedó dormida justo al lado del saiyajin.

...

Lejos de la ciudad del Oeste, aquél hombre que había notado la disminución del ki de Vegeta, a pesar de estar tremendamente cansado por el duro entrenamiento del día, era incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Se encontraba ya en la cama y por más vueltas que daba no podía encontrar su lugar.

—Milk —susurró el nombre de su compañera— ¿Sigues despierta?

—Tal vez si dejaras de moverte tanto no lo estaría —respondió con cansancio— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Estoy preocupado —fue su única respuesta.

Su esposa, que momentos antes le había estado dando la espalda, se giró para mirarlo.

—¿Por Vegeta? No deberías —afirmó—. Yamcha les dijo que estaría bien, ¿no?

—Precisamente él es quien más me preocupa. Parecía muy molesto cuando vino en busca de una semilla del ermitaño —se quedó en silencio un momento—. Sea lo que sea que esté pasando en casa de Bulma no puede ser bueno.

—¿Y por qué no les haces una visita? Usa tu teletransportación y verifica que todo esté marchando bien.

—¡Tienes razón! —se paró de la cama de un brinco, asustando un poco a Milk por tan inesperada reacción—. Iré en este mismo momento a asegurarme de que todo esté bien.

Sin preocuparse por ponerse algo de ropa se puso en posición, centrándose en el débil ki de Vegeta y desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Goku quedó de frente a la cama donde descansaba Vegeta. Hizo una mueca al ver el estado en que se encontraba el guerrero pero de inmediato pudo darse cuenta de que a pesar de que parecía muy grave, el saiyajin iba a estar bien en poco tiempo. Se inclinó hacia él hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de su rostro, intentando descifrar qué era aquello tan extraño que tenía sobre la boca y que conectaba con unos tanques verdes que decían "oxígeno" en letras blancas y muy grandes.

—¿Qué será esto? —preguntó en voz alta al mismo tiempo que pasaba sus dedos sobre la máscara de oxígeno.

Vegeta reaccionó ante la cercanía del muchacho, comenzando a respirar agitadamente, como si aún estando inconsciente pudiera sentirlo y le incomodara que estuviera tan cerca. Al percatarse de ello, Goku decidió retroceder. Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo en la habitación. La escena que se le presentaba lo hizo reír e inmediatamente sintió cómo la preocupación que había sentido antes se esfumaba de golpe. Bulma estaba ahí, sentada y dormida en una incómoda silla de madera, recargando su cabeza en un escritorio que parecía aún más incómodo todavía.

—Creo que exageré un poco al venir —dijo para sí mismo con una sonrisa muy grande en el rostro—. Parece que tus padres van por buen camino, Trunks, así que no hay nada de qué preocuparnos.

Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando se percató de que el menudo cuerpo de su amiga estaba temblando. Era una noche fría y aunque él iba semidesnudo podía soportarlo pero claro, el cuerpo de Bulma era diferente al de un saiyajin; no le sorprendió que estuviera reaccionando de esa manera ante las corrientes de viento que se filtraban en la habitación. Sin pensarlo dos veces y guiándose por la manera en que su esposa acomodaba sus cosas en su propia casa, decidió buscar algo para cubrir el cuerpo de su amiga. Pronto encontró una cobija de tamaño perfecto. Se acercó a ella con cuidado para no despertarla y la cubrió para que así dejara por fin de temblar. Satisfecho por sus acciones, sonrió y se marchó en menos de un segundo con ayuda de la teletransportación.

...

Bulma no supo exactamente qué fue lo que la despertó; tal vez fue la posición en la que se encontraba, haber pasado una noche entera sentada en una silla incómoda, la intensa luz del día que le daba directamente en el rostro o el calor que comenzaba a sentir en todo su cuerpo. Por un momento tampoco supo en dónde estaba, la habitación era desconocida para ella, pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que cayera en cuenta de que se había quedado dormida cuidando de Vegeta. Vaya sorpresa se llevó al voltear y ver que la cama donde se suponía descansaba el saiyajin estaba completamente vacía. Se levantó con un movimiento rápido, ocasionando que la cobija que la cubría cayera al suelo. No recordaba haber tomado una cobija...

—No creo que él haya... —ni siquiera se atrevió a completar la frase. Se agachó para recogerla, la dobló y la dejó sobre la cama ya tendida.

Metió la mano entre las mantas de la cama en un intento de verificar cuánto tiempo hacía desde que Vegeta se había levantado. El lugar ya estaba frío.

—Es un bárbaro —respingó, sacando la mano—. Seguramente está en el jardín haciendo ejercicio o se largó a entrenar a algún lado. No puede estarse quieto ni siquiera un día. ¿Acaso no le duelen esas heridas? Casi se muere y en lo único que piensa es en seguir entrenando.

—¡Deja de gritar tanto!

La puerta del baño se abrió, dejando escapar el vapor, agradables aromas y a un Vegeta que solamente usaba una toalla a la altura de las caderas para cubrir su desnudez. Se quedó de pie en el marco de la puerta, con los ojos cerrados y con ambas manos apretando sus sienes.

—Vegeta —fue lo único que se lo ocurrió decir—. Pensé que estabas...

—Pude escucharlo, no hace falta que lo repitas.

—¿Te pasa algo? —se interesó, al ver la expresión del saiyajin.

—Nada que sea de tu incumbencia —respondió de manera agresiva, al mismo tiempo que disimulaba su dolor y dejaba de tocarse la cabeza—. Por cierto, ¿por qué sigues aquí?

Bulma, que se había quedado un poco impactada por ver a Vegeta así; con el cabello húmedo y su torso desnudo y aún un poco mojado; no se había percatado de que iba sin vendajes y sus heridas se veían terribles. Pero en cuanto se recuperó del impacto y se dio cuenta de ello comenzó a gritar de nuevo.

—¡¿Dónde están tus vendajes?! No debiste bañarte así, solo ocasionaste que las heridas se abrieran otra vez, eres un bruto.

—¡Te dije que dejaras de gritar! —de nuevo se apretaba las sienes con fuerza—. Eres una mujer muy escandalosa.

La chica llegó a la conclusión de que al saiyajin le dolía la cabeza. Fue en ese momento cuando recordó que ella había tomado la última pastilla de entre las pertenencias del guerrero. Aquello la hizo guardar silencio de inmediato.

—Siéntate —le ordenó, empleando un tono de voz menos agresivo—. Te voy a vendar esas heridas y después iré por una pastilla para tu dolor.

Vegeta, en lugar de hacerle caso a la chica o al menos contestar algo, gruñó y se metió al baño de nuevo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Ella no supo descifrar qué pretendía el saiyajin al encerrarse pero aprovechó el tiempo para preparar las cosas que iba a necesitar para tratar y vendar sus heridas. Cuando al fin salió se encontró a Bulma sentada sobre la cama, cruzada de pies y brazos.

—¿Te has tardado tanto sólo para eso? —preguntó mirándolo de arriba a abajo.

El saiyajin se había vestido solo con la parte inferior de su uniforme de combate, dejando su torso desnudo para ser vendado por su escandalosa anfitriona.

—No pierdas tiempo y ven a sentarte aquí —le indicó.

Vegeta tomó asiento en donde segundos antes estaba sentada la chica, a su lado había una bandeja con vendas, alcohol y varias cosas más que no supo identificar. Bulma se acercó y se arrodilló frente al saiyajin haciendo que éste abriera las piernas para que ella pudiera acomodarse justo en medio de ellas.

Estaban tan peligrosamente cerca y en una posición un tanto inusual que ambos comenzaron a ponerse un poco nerviosos por la situación. Él no dejaba de pensar en que aquella terrícola era la mujer más escandalosa que había conocido en su vida, mientras ella no paraba de pensar en el olor tan agradable que desprendía su piel. En poco tiempo terminó de vendar su cabeza y sus brazos; también puso un par de banditas adhesivas sobre sus mejillas. Solo le faltaba el trabajado y bien formado pecho del guerrero. Vegeta miraba hacia otro lado, evitando encontrarse con los ojos azules de la muchacha y no se dio cuenta de que ella había fijado su atención en las antiguas cicatrices que éste tenía sobre sus pectorales. El roce cálido de los dedos de Bulma sobre sus antiguas heridas de batalla lo hizo girarse de inmediato.

—Tu vida debió ser muy dura —murmuró, mientras delineaba las ásperas marcas de batalla del saiyajin—. Gracias por preocuparte por mí y cubrirme con esa manta durante la noche.

Su tono de voz fue un poco más cálido y seductor de lo que pretendía. Alzó la vista y se encontró con un par de ojos azabache que la miraban llenos de sorpresa.

* * *

Soy pésima utilizando esta plataforma. ?  
Muchas gracias por leer.


	7. Azul

La sorpresa se desvaneció de su rostro en el momento en que se vio reflejado en los grandes ojos azules de la chica, dando paso a la rabia por haber bajado la guardia, sintiéndose vulnerable. Con un movimiento rápido y brusco se deshizo de inmediato de la caricia que ella le estaba regalando, aprisionando su muñeca con fuerza. La expresión de ella también cambió. Su mirada se llenó de miedo al ver la transformación que había surgido en su rostro e intentó echarse hacia atrás sin resultados.

—Su-suéltame —le pidió, presa de los nervios al mismo tiempo que forcejeaba para zafarse de su agarre—. ¿Vegeta? Me estás lastimando...

Bulma no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba presenciando. Hacía apenas unas horas podría haber jurado que el saiyajin tenía algo de bondad dentro de él y que jamás se atrevería a lastimarla. Qué tonta había sido. Ahora era justo lo que estaba haciendo: la estaba lastimando, y lo peor era que parecía disfrutar de ello. Su expresión era aterradora y la manera en que la miraba le hizo temer por su vida.

—No te atrevas a volver a tocarme —le advirtió.

Aún sujetándola se inclinó hacia ella, quedando a escasos centímetros de su cara. Su tono de voz era pausado pero parecía como si escupiera odio con cada palabra.

—Me lastimas —repitió, girando su cabeza para no mirarlo—. Suéltame, por favor.

Vegeta la liberó e inmediatamente se puso de pie. Le echó un vistazo a su muñeca dándose cuenta de la marca roja que le había provocado la fuerza bruta del guerrero. Se quedó unos instantes ahí, de pie, mirando la marca que cada vez le ardía más mientras él la observaba aún sentado en la cama. La expresión de odio en su rostro había disminuido, o al menos eso fue lo que se dijo a sí misma para darse valor y hacerlo pagar por haberla lastimado de esa manera. Sin detenerse a pensar en las posibles consecuencias, le dio una cachetada con todas sus fuerzas.

—¿¡Acaso estás buscando que te mate!? —le preguntó, sorprendido por su atrevimiento. Se puso de pie y se acercó a ella.

Bulma, con todo el valor que le quedaba, se obligó a no retroceder ante la cercanía del agresivo saiyajin.

—¡Lo que quiero es que me expliques tu maldita actitud! —le soltó—. ¡Primero vas y me cubres con una cobija, como si te preocuparas por mí y después reaccionas de esa manera ante una simple caricia!

—El príncipe saiyajin jamás se va a preocupar por una terrícola como tú —hizo una pausa, para deleitarse con la sorpresa en el pequeño rostro de la muchacha—. Yo no hice tal cosa.

—Mentiroso —susurró.

—Me estás colmando la paciencia —la cabeza comenzaba a retumbarle otra vez—. ¡Que te quede claro que ni tú ni este maldito planeta me importan y en cuanto derrote a esas chatarras vendré a matarte a ti!

Bulma lo golpeó otra vez con todas sus fuerzas y al ver que el saiyajin no hizo más que reírse amargamente, dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación hecha una furia.

—Estúpida terrícola —alcanzó a escuchar antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Se recargó de espaldas en la puerta mirando al techo y con una mano sobre su pecho, intentando controlarse a sí misma para no llorar. Aún estaba asustada y sorprendida por lo que acababa de pasar. Realmente pensó que después de haberlo golpeado dos veces no iba a salir viva de ahí, pero Vegeta no hizo más que reírse.

—Estúpido saiyajin —le regresó el insulto, aunque él no pudiera escucharla.

«Soy una mujer demasiado hermosa como para sufrir por una bestia como él» pensó. Respiró profundo y se alejó de ahí con la frente bien en alto.

Vegeta pudo sentir el pequeño ki de la muchacha afuera de sus aposentos pero no le dio importancia. Tenía mejores cosas en qué pensar, como en encontrar esa maldita pastilla para apaciguar su terrible dolor de cabeza. Le sucedía a menudo desde que había comenzado el entrenamiento en la cámara de gravedad y por eso se había hecho de unas cuantas docenas de ellas y estaba muy seguro de que aún le quedaba una, pero no la encontraba por ningún lado.

—Esa mujer dijo que me traería una —dijo, mirándose al espejo—. Pero dudo mucho que regrese después de... No importa, el príncipe de los saiyajin es capaz de soportar cualquier dolor.

Salió del baño y se encontró con las vendas que Bulma había preparado para tratar sus heridas tiradas en el suelo a pocos centímetros de la cama. Se inspeccionó a sí mismo llegando a la conclusión de que su pecho no se veía tan mal como para usar esos pedazos de tela. Las recogió y las tiró a la basura. Aún así estaba consciente de su debilidad en esos momentos y ya que la cámara de gravedad estaba hecha pedazos, por su culpa, decidió echarse una siesta.

—Aquel día estuve a punto de transformarme en el legendario súper saiyajin, estoy seguro —dijo para sí mismo. Se encontraba tumbado sobre la cama con los ojos cerrados en un intento de conciliar el sueño—. Estoy por superarte, Kakaroto y cuando lo haga te mataré, a ti y a todas las sabandijas que habitan este planeta.

Visualizó a todas sus futuras víctimas y entre ellas pudo distinguir una cabellera azul turquesa en un rostro enojado pero que al mismo tiempo le sonreía. Con esa imagen se quedó dormido al fin.

...

Bulma se dirigía a paso tranquilo al laboratorio de su padre. Supuso que estaría trabajando en algún proyecto nuevo, aunque le parecía extraño ya que siempre que tenía ideas nuevas lo comentaba primero con ella y trabajos pendientes no había, que ella supiera. Al llegar se llevó una sorpresa al encontrarse a su padre trabajando en una nueva y mejorada cámara de gravedad.

—¡Papá! —gritó al verlo, haciendo que el hombre brincara del susto—. ¡¿Pero qué diablos estás haciendo?!

—Bulma, pensé que estarías con Vegeta —el comentario hizo que la chica mirara su muñeca y recordara la manera en que el saiyajin la había lastimado hacía apenas un par de horas atrás—. Pues estoy construyendo una nueva cámara de gravedad.

—Me doy cuenta pero, ¿por qué lo haces si él no te lo ha pedido?

—Porque lo hará y quiero evitar que me grite —le dijo, apenado—. Me pone nervioso cuando lo hace.

El comentario de su padre la hizo reír con ganas. No había duda de que Vegeta carecía de modales y amabilidad pero con su padre siempre se había mostrado un poco más respetuoso. Le daba gracia que aún así el Dr. Brief le tuviera miedo.

—Oye, papá —lo llamó en apenas un susurro—. ¿De casualidad tú fuiste a la habitación de Vegeta anoche y..., me cubriste con una cobija mientras dormía?

—Por supuesto que no, Bulma —se rió—. Ni siquiera sabía que te habías quedado a dormir en su habitación...

—¿Y mamá? —le preguntó ruborizada por lo que seguramente estaría pensando su padre.

—Ni tu madre ni yo hemos pisado esa habitación desde ayer por la tarde.

—¡¿Acaso soy sonámbula?!

—No que yo me haya dado cuenta —respondió aún divertido—. ¿A qué vienen esas preguntas tan extrañas?

—Olvídalo.

—Por cierto, hija —dejó de trabajar y se acercó a un escritorio donde había varios papeles regados por todas partes—. Estos son los planos de la cámara de gravedad, tiene varias cosas nuevas y será más resistente. Tú tendrás que encargarte de ello durante los próximos tres días.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!

—Porque tendré que salir de viaje —le informó, despreocupado—. Tu madre vendrá conmigo y tú te quedarás aquí cuidando de tu amigo y ayudándome un poco con esto.

...

Cuando Vegeta abrió los ojos ya casi se había ocultado el sol. La habitación estaba en penumbras y su estómago no dejaba de rugir. Se levantó aún sintiéndose débil, para prender las luces e ir a buscar algo de comer.

—Maldición —murmuró mientras avanzaba—. Dormí más de lo que planeaba.

El dolor de cabeza había desaparecido pero su malhumor no hizo más que aumentar por haber desperdiciado tanto tiempo dormido. Ya que el cuarto estaba por completo iluminado se lavó su rostro y se disponía a salir de ahí pero sus planes se vieron interrumpidos por una Sra. Brief entrando sin avisar a su habitación, sonriendo y con un desfile de robots detrás de ella.

—¡Joven Vegeta! —le saludo nada más verlo—. Como no bajaste a comer supuso que tendrías hambre y te ha mandado toda esta comida.

El saiyajin le hubiera gritado, o quizá más que eso, de no ser por el olor tan delicioso que había impregnado la habitación con la llegada de la mujer y los robots, quienes cargaban un montón de platillos diferentes y los iban dejando donde encontraban espacio en los aposentos del príncipe.

—¿Quién? —se interesó él.

—Bulma —le sonrió, coqueta—. Ella se preocupó por tu ausencia durante toda la tarde y mandó todo esto para ti.

«¿Y por qué no vino ella a traerlo?» pensó. Tenía que admitir que prefería la presencia de la escandalosa mujer de los cabellos azules a la insoportable Sra. Brief que no hacía más que sonreír. Al menos Bulma lo divertía un poco con su osadía.

—Bueno, te dejaré solo para que disfrutes de todo esto —le informó mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, aún abierta de par en par.

—Señora —la llamó, haciendo que ésta se parara en seco y diera media vuelta para mirarlo—. No vuelva a entrar sin avisar, a menos que eso sea lo último que quiera hacer en su vida.

A pesar de la mirada asesina que le lanzó y el tono agresivo en su voz, la Sra. Brief le sonrió.

—Como tú digas, joven y apuesto Vegeta.

¡Gracias por leer! 3


	8. Primer día solos

Ya era de madrugada y el príncipe no podía conciliar el sueño por haber dormido tanto durante la tarde. Harto también por haber pasado el día entero encerrado en esa habitación y sin poder entrenar, decidió salir a ejercitarse al menos un poco al aire libre en los grandes jardines de la Corporación. Todo estaba en silencio y ninguna luz indicaba que alguien siguiera despierto; no estaba de humor como para soportar más sonrisas o reclamos de parte de las mujeres que vivían con él.

Su cuerpo maltratado solo le permitió hacer ejercicio durante una hora. Después de eso se quedó acostado en el pasto mirando las estrellas, respirando con dificultad. Se estaba a gusto en ese lugar. En ese momento cualquier lugar se le antojaba mejor que esa horrible habitación suya. Pero su tranquilidad no le duró mucho tiempo. De pronto un débil ki captó su atención. Se encontraba muy cerca de él y sabía exactamente a quien le pertenecía.

—Maldita sea —dijo entre dientes mientras se levantaba—. ¿Qué hace esa mujer despierta a esta hora?

Caminando lento fue acercándose al lugar de donde emanaba la energía de la chica. La encontró sentada a la orilla de un pequeño lago artificial justo en medio del enorme jardín. Estuvo a punto de reclamarle por haber interrumpido su tranquilidad pero antes de comenzar a hablar se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba llorando. En medio del silencio de la noche podía escuchar sus sollozos claramente.

Bulma se encontraba sentada, abrazando sus rodillas y con la vista fija en el reflejo de la luna sobre el agua mientras pensaba en Yamcha. Se sentía invadida por un fuerte sentimiento de culpa por haber permitido que se marchara. Prácticamente había cambiado a su novio de toda la vida por un saiyajin que no sentía nada por ella. Dejaba que sus lágrimas cayeran libremente mientras lamentaba su decisión, cuando escuchó ruidos a pocos metros detrás de ella. Se giró de inmediato y para su sorpresa se topó con la inconfundible silueta de Vegeta.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó sin ganas al mismo tiempo que le volvía a dar la espalda—. Deberías estar tomando reposo.

—Ya he descansado suficiente —respondió—. Espero que ya hayan comenzado a construir una nueva nave.

—Mi padre ya la está haciendo, por el miedo que te tiene.

Bulma no pudo ver la sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de Vegeta al escuchar su respuesta. Se levantó, con la intención de irse de allí. Seguía muy molesta por lo que había pasado y no estaba en sus planes permanecer ni un minuto más en su compañía.

—Pero tendrás que esperar más tiempo para que esté lista —su sonrisa se desvaneció—. Porque saldrá de viaje y no regresará hasta dentro de tres días.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó, confundido— ¿Acaso no puedes hacerla?

—Me duele la mano —respondió.

« _¿Por eso tanto escándalo? No puedo creer que haya estado llorando así solo porque le duele la mano_ ».

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Vegeta se acercó a Bulma para examinar su muñeca, la que él mismo había lastimado sin piedad. La chica se quedó paralizada por el repentino gesto. Atónita miró cómo Vegata sujetaba con cuidado su muñeca y la alzaba para poder verla de más cerca.

—¿Solo por esto te estás quejando tanto? —le preguntó con un tono divertido en su voz.

Bulma, irritada por la altanería del saiyajin, hizo un movimiento para zafarse de su agarre. Sorpresivamente, Vegeta no puso resistencia y la soltó de inmediato.

—No es la marca en la muñeca la que me duele —admitió con vergüenza—. Me duele la mano por haberte golpeado... Y lo peor es que tú no sentiste nada.

Vegeta sonrió ante el comentario. Aún le costaba creer que una terrícola tan débil como ella tuviera el valor de enfrentarse a él, el despiadado y orgulloso príncipe saiyajin.

—La solución es que no vuelvas a hacerlo.

—Tal vez si tú dejaras de ser tan grosero y malagradecido...

—¿Y por eso estabas llorando? —le cortó, un poco irritado.

—¡No! —afirmó casi gritando—. Es por Yam...

Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo justo antes de terminar la frase. Lo último que quería era que Vegeta se enterara de que sus lágrimas eran por la partida de Yamcha; además de sentir vergüenza no quería darle un motivo para que pensara en ella como una mujer débil.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, no he sentido su desagradable energía en todo el día —se calló un momento analizando la situación. No tardó mucho para comprender lo que estaba sucediendo—. Te abandonó y por eso estás llorando —aseguró.

—¡¿Y ESO A TI QUÉ TE IMPORTA?! —gritó.

Inesperadamente, Vegeta dio un paso hacia adelante, acortando la distancia entre los dos. Posó su mano en la mejilla de la chica con mucha lentitud y con su pulgar le limpió un rastro de lágrimas que se habían quedado sobre su suave y pálida piel.

—Eres tan insoportable en ocasiones —susurró. A pesar del insulto su voz tenía un tono cálido, casi cariñoso—. Gritas demasiado y me sacas de quicio, pero eres la mujer más inteligente que he conocido, y también valiente, hasta cierto punto. Un insecto rastrero como él no merece tu sufrimiento.

Retiró la mano de su mejilla, dio media vuelta y se alejó de ahí, dejando a Bulma aún más confundida.

 **...**

•Día uno•

Bulma se levantó de la cama con muchos ánimos y expectativas para los días que le esperaban a solas con el príncipe saiyajin. Lo primero que cruzó por su cabeza al despertar fue la imagen de Vegeta limpiando sus lágrimas, haciéndola sonreír. Las dudas que tuvo sobre la partida de Yamcha se habían esfumado. En ningún momento se sintió triste, más bien se vio invadida por un sentimiento de arrepentimiento por su decisión. Inconscientemente, el día en que discutió con su ahora ex novio hizo una elección y después de que el guerrero la hubiese maltratado pensaba que su decisión no fue la correcta, cosa que el mismo Vegeta se encargó de corregir. Aunque no se hacía tantas esperanzas. Conociendo al saiyajin, en cualquier momento podía cambiar de actitud, echando todo a perder.

Se dio una ducha rápida para estar lista a tiempo y salió a despedir a sus padres.

—No hagas enojar mucho a tu amigo —le pidió el Dr. Brief—. No quiero llegar y encontrarme con que destruyó la casa o la ciudad entera.

El comentario hizo reír a su madre pero Bulma sabía que lo había dicho muy enserio. Vegeta era capaz de eso y mucho más. Si solo destruía la ciudad tendrían que considerarse afortunados porque si se le antojaba, podría destruir todo el planeta.

Después de verlos partir se fijó en que era la hora en que regularmente Vegeta bajaba a buscar algo para desayunar así que se dirigió a la enorme cocina de la Corporación Cápsula, con la esperanza de encontrarlo ahí, pero el lugar estaba intacto; él aún no había pisado la habitación. Esperó unos minutos a que hiciera acto de presencia pero el saiyajin no apareció. Decidió entonces desayunar sin él. Para cuando terminó ya casi era mediodía; muy tarde como para que Vegeta siguiera sin ingerir alimentos.

—No creo que esté esperando a que le lleve el desayuno a la cama —pensó—. Tampoco está tan mal como para que no pueda levantarse...

De la cocina a la habitación que estaba ocupando el saiyajin no había mucha distancia y tardó muy poco en llegar. Puso una mano en la perilla de la puerta y con la otra dio dos pequeños toques con los nudillos.

—¿Vegeta? —le llamó—. ¿Estás ahí?

No obtuvo respuesta.

Volvió a tocar, ahora con más fuerza.

Esperó.

Nada.

—¡VEGETA ABRE LA PUERTA!

No quería violar su privacidad pero ya no le quedaba otra opción. Giró la perilla con lentitud, temerosa de lo que pudiera encontrar al otro lado. Las luces estaban apagadas y se sentía un calor sofocante. La única luz la brindaban los rayos del sol que se filtraban por la ventana; al menos las cortinas no estaban cerradas. El cuarto era un completo desastre. Todos los muebles estaban arrinconados a un costado de la habitación, cerca de la puerta que daba al baño; los cuadros que hacía apenas un día servían para decoración estaban rotos junto con todos los focos haciendo una alfombra de cristales en el suelo y justo en medio de todo aquello se encontraba el cuerpo maltratado del saiyajin. Vestía con su traje de combate, estaba sucio y lleno de sangre. Bulma corrió de inmediato hacia él. Se arrodilló, dejando su cuerpo entre sus piernas, como si estuviera sentada encima de él.

—¡Más te vale que no estés muerto! —le advirtió a gritos.

Con ambas manos sobre sus hombros comenzó a moverlo con frenesí en un intento de hacerlo despertar. El pánico se estaba apoderando de su cuerpo conforme pasaban los segundos y Vegeta seguía sin abrir los ojos. Dejó de moverlo para pasar a los golpes.

—¡Despierta, maldita sea! —gritaba mientras que con los puños cerrados golpeaba su pecho con todas sus fuerzas. Le dolía pero aun así era incapaz de detenerse.

« _Su pulso_ » pensó de repente. « _Tengo que tomarle el pulso_  
style="font-size: 14pt;"».

Estaba a punto de colocar su mano temblorosa sobre el cuello del saiyajin para buscarle el pulso cuando este despertó de golpe. Vegeta abrió los ojos como plato al encontrarse con Bulma encima de su cuerpo. ¿Por qué estaba sentada sobre él, con el rostro desencajado y con los ojos vidriosos, como si quisiera llorar?

—Estás vivo... —susurró aliviada y se dejó caer sobre su pecho, recargando su frente en sus pectorales.

—Por supuesto —respondió. No entendía muy bien lo que estaba sucediendo, lo único que quería era quitarse a la chica de encima.

—Pensé que estabas muerto —le dijo aún con la cabeza hundida en su pecho.

Vegeta ni siquiera estaba consciente de en dónde se encontraba. Todo le daba vueltas y sentir el frágil y ligero peso de la chica sobre él le impedía pensar con claridad. Giró la cabeza, inspeccionando el lugar. Los recuerdos comenzaron a regresarle poco a poco mientras miraba todos los rincones de la habitación. Él mismo había movido los muebles poco después de regresar del jardín en donde se encontró a Bulma llorando... Ahora lo recordaba, todo había sido por eso; por su maldita debilidad ante esa terrícola de cabello azul.

—¿Y piensas quedarte así todo el día o qué? —preguntó con un tono agresivo en su voz.

Bulma se enderezó de inmediato al escuchar sus palabras. Ahora era ella quien tenía los ojos como platos ante el tono tan grosero que había utilizado el saiyajin. Al cruzar miradas nuevamente distinguió que Vegeta sonrió de lado, tal vez se lo imagió o quizá había sido tan rápido que apenas le había dado tiempo de percibirlo.

—¡IDIOTA! —explotó—. ¡Estaba preocupada por ti porque no aparecías y así me lo agradeces!

—¿Lo único que sabes es gritar? —su tono era tranquilo de nuevo—. Estaba entrenando y seguro me desmayé...

«¡¿ _Pero qué demonios estoy haciendo, dándole explicaciones a esta mujer tan escandalosa?! De seguro comenzará a gritar de nuevo..._  
style="font-size: 14pt;"»

—¡No puedes entrenar en las condiciones en las que te encuentras! —gritó, como se esperaba de ella—. Tus heridas aún no sanan, tienes que...

—Ni sanarán si no te quitas —le cortó—. ¡Muévete!

La chica se puso de pie de inmediato y se alejó un poco. Él hizo exactamente lo mismo, cruzándose de brazos.

—Me sorprende que en ese estado aún puedas permanecer de pie.

—Hmpt.

Pasó junto a ella, como si no la hubiera escuchado y se dirigió a la puerta.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Deberías ducharte y curar las heridas de tus rodillas —sugirió y salió de la habitación sin decir más.

Bulma se revisó las rodillas; ambas le sangraban y tenía varios pedazos de cristal enterrados. Entró al cuarto de baño del saiyajin para lavarse pero el reflejo que le regaló el espejo de la habitación la dejó paralizada. Su rostro estaba manchado de sangre, incluso algunos mechones de su cabello azul y su bonito vestido también tenían manchas carmesí.

—Por eso sonrió al verme —recordó—. Se estaba burlando de mí.


	9. El momento indicado

Bulma se sentía demasiado agotada y no quería moverse de ahí así que decidió lavarse en el baño del saiyajin. Solo fue necesario un poco de agua y jabón para quitarse la sangre del cabello, la cara, sus manos y las rodillas. Con esa ya eran dos veces en las que terminaba manchada de la sangre de Vegeta.

—Esto se está haciendo costumbre —pensó mientras secaba su rostro con una toalla verde que colgaba de una de las paredes del cuarto de baño.

Ahora solo faltaba sacarse esos cristales incrustados en sus rodillas que tanto le molestaban y que le comenzaban a arder después de haberse lavado. Se sentó en la orilla de la tina y con unas pinzas pequeñas que se encontró comenzó con el trabajo, pero con el primero que logró desprender se le salieron las lagrimas. Dolía demasiado y un nuevo hilo de sangre apareció.

—Son demasiados y duele bastante —se quejó—. ¿Cómo haré para sacarlos todos?

En ese momento se escuchó el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. Alguien había entrado a la habitación.

—¿En serio ya regresó? —pensó, quedando paralizada—. Debió estar muy hambriento para terminar de comer tan rápido.

Vegeta había devorado la poca comida que encontró y al percatarse de que el ki de la chica no se movía de su habitación decidió ir a ver por qué demonios se demoraba tanto en irse. Al entrar no la vio por ningún lado pero podía sentirla.

—¿Por qué sigues aquí? —preguntó a la nada mientras se deshacía de la parte superior que quedaba de su sucio traje de combate y lo tiró al suelo sin cuidado.

—E-estoy intentando quitarme los cristales de la rodilla —le informó nerviosa y en voz alta desde el cuarto de baño.

No recibió respuesta. En cambio, en pocos segundos apareció un Vegeta con el torso desnudo frente a ella. La examinó de pies a cabeza en silencio, haciendo que los nervios de la chica aumentaran.

—Déjame ayudarte.

Bulma estaba esperando recibir la ayuda que el saiyajin le había ofrecido pero este seguía sin moverse. Se había quedado pensando de qué manera podría hacerlo sin perder el orgullo. Arrodillarse ante ella no estaba en sus opciones. La idea de irse y dejarla ahí le pasó por la cabeza pero de inmediato la desechó; ella le había ayudado en varias ocaciones y quería devolverle el favor aunque eso significara mostrar la debilidad que siempre sentía cuando la chica estaba cerca.

—Será mejor que me vaya —dijo, levantándose de la tina y comenzando a caminar—. Yo puedo sacarlos sola.

No estaba muy segura de lo que acababa de pasar pero sabía perfectamente que era hora de marcharse. Vegeta nunca se iba a preocupar por ella y mucho menos al grado de querer curar sus heridas. Pero entonces volvió a recibir una sorpresa. El príncipe le bloqueó el paso.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó, confudida.

—Tú sola no podrás hacerlo —afirmó.

Sin avisar, Vegeta acortó la distancia de sus cuerpos y pasó su brazo por la espalda de ella como si quisiera abrazarla. Después se inclinó un poco para poder colocar el otro brazo detrás de sus rodillas. En pocos segundos, Bulma se vio siendo cargada por los fuertes y trabajados brazos de saiyajin.

—¡Te vas a lastimar! —exclamó preocupada y un poco nerviosa. Con el torso desnudo, sus heridas volvían a dejar un poco de su sangre en el bonito vestido de la chica—. Además me estás ensuciando de nuevo.

—No creo que eso te importe mucho —respondió, recordando la situación de hacía apenas un rato—. Tu peso no puede lastimarme, eres como una pluma —se burló.

La recostó en la cama, sentándose él a la altura de sus rodillas para dejarlas sobre sus piernas y así poder sacar los cristales sin tener que hacer algo vergonzoso.

—Dame las pinzas —ordenó—. Y no vayas a llorar.

Bulma observaba maravillada cómo Vegeta la curaba con cuidado de no lastimarla más de lo necesario y evitando que sus pieles hicieran contacto. Llegó un momento en que le dolía tanto que se tuvo que tapar la boca con una mano mientras miraba al techo en un intento de no llorar. Cuando por fin terminó se quedaron mirándose, ambos haciéndose la misma pregunta: ¿Qué pasará a partir de ahora?

La situación comenzaba a tornarse incómoda, en especial para Vegeta. Se sentía vulnerable y expuesto ante la mirada de la chica después de haber mostrado abiertamente interés por ella.

—Me sorprende que no hayas llorado —le dijo, desviando la mirada. No soportaba verse reflejado en sus grandes ojos azules.

—Ya deberías saber que soy una mujer extremadamente fuerte y además soy increíblemente hermosa.

Sus palabras hicieron sonreír al saiyajin, ocasionando que su mirada regresara a encontrarse con la de la muchacha. Ella, al ver la media sonrisa en su rostro supo que iba por buen camino, que había logrado salvar la situación. Volvía a tener esperanzas en los dos días que le quedaban a solas con él.

—Ve a lavarte —ordenó, empujando sus rodillas para que las bajara de sus piernas.

Bulma no tuvo más remedio que hacerle caso. Sus rodillas tenían varios hilos de sangre y aunque ya no había molestos cristales que la lastimaran, necesitaba evitar una infección. Antes de retirarse al baño le echó una última mirada, un poco molesta por tener que separarse de él. No hizo falta más que un poco de agua para limpiarse la poca sangre. Con ayuda de la toalla se secó el rastro de agua y de inmediato regresó a la recámara donde se encontraba Vegeta esperándola con dos banditas adhesivas listas para colocarlas sobre las heridas.

—Acércate —pidió sin siquiera mirarla.

Ella hizo lo que le ordenaba, contenta de tener más atenciones de su parte. Estando aún sentado y con la muchacha frente a él, solo hizo falta estirar un poco los brazos para poder colocar las banditas en su lugar.

—Ahora déjame hacer lo mismo contigo —le pidió—. Tus heridas son mucho peores que las mías.

Vegeta la miró durante un par de segundos y se levantó, ignorandola. Se dirigió a paso tranquilo al baño y cerró la puerta tras de él. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Bulma comenzó a escuchar el sonido de la regadera.

—¿Vegeta? —la chica se pegó a la puerta, en un intento de hacerse escuchar—. ¡Enviaré robots para que limpien el desastre! ¡Regreso en un rato para curarte, y no me importa si quieres o no! ¿Me escuchaste?

No recibió respuesta pero sabía que la había escuchado.

 **...**

Las ligeras y calientes gotas de agua caían en una rápida carrera recorriendo el cuerpo del saiyajin. Aunque le escocían las heridas comenzaba a sentir cómo sus músculos iban relajándose poco a poco. La ducha era uno de sus momentos favoritos del día. Primero estaba el entrenamiento, después la hora de comer, luego la ducha y... ¿cuando discutía con la chica del cabello azul? Últimamente se sorprendía a sí mismo disfrutando de mirarla cuando esta andaba rondando cerca y sucedía con tanta frecuencia que comenzaba a preocuparle. Disfrutaba de ver la transformación que surgía en su bonito rostro cuando la hacía enojar y de su osadía al enfrentarse a él incluso siendo consciente de que no podría ganar. Al principio pensaba que solo era una terrícola estúpida que no sabía con quién estaba tratando, pero conforme fueron pasando los días se dio cuenta de que la chica realmente tenía más agallas de las que muchos guerreros llegaron a tener cuando se encontraban ante su presencia. Eso era lo que más le gustaba; las experiencias y sensaciones nuevas que le hacía sentir sin ni siquiera proponérselo. Otra cosa que disfrutaba con deleite era verla sonrojarse, más aun cuando estaba en presencia del insecto de su ahora ex novio; como cuando fue a buscarla para entregarle los robots descompuestos de la cámara de gravedad. Pudo darse cuenta de que estaban juntos así que decidió provocarles para divertirse un rato. Se quitó la parte superior de su traje de combate y fue a buscarla, consiguiendo su objetivo. Pero también había ocasiones en que lo único que deseaba era no encontrarse con aquellos ojos azules que tanto le confundían y le hacían perder la razón.

—¿Qué está pasando conmigo? —se preguntó a sí mismo—. No puedo permitir que esa terrícola se convierta en mi debilidad.

 **Flashback.**

Vegeta se encontraba sumergido en una pesadilla. Estaba a punto de convertirse en súper saiyajin pero entonces todo se volvió oscuro a su alrededor y su energía fue disminuyendo poco a poco hasta desaparecer. Se sentía perdido y desesperado; lo único que podía hacer era correr en busca de una luz. Cuando por fin pudo encontrarla se llevó la sorpresa de que se trataba del resplandor que emanaba Kakaroto al estar transformado en el legendario Súper Saiyajijn y las cosas no hicieron más que empeorar cuando el fastidioso y molesto chico del futuro apareció, imitando a su compañero. Él era el príncipe de los saiyajin, el guerrero más fuerte del universo, entonces, ¿por qué no era capaz de lograr transformarse? ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo mal? La impotencia le hacía hervir de coraje mientras observaba a los dos sujetos frente a él, ambos sonriendo, como burlándose de su incapacidad para llegar a su nivel.

—Hijo —escuchó una voz conocida detrás de él—. Tú eres el único con potencial para ser el legendario súper saiyajin.

Su padre. El rey Vegeta estaba parado detrás con una mano sobre su hombro. Podía sentirlo pero cuando volteó para mirarlo se encontró con un rostro amable coronado con una cabellera azul muy abundante.

—Yo creo en ti, Vegeta —murmuró al mismo tiempo que intentaba tomar su mano—. Sé que lo lograrás y serás el saiyajin más fuerte de todo el universo.

Fue en ese momento cuando despertó.

Lo primero que hizo fue quitarse de manera brusca la máscara de oxígeno. No necesitaba ese aparato, además de que le molestaba sentir el elástico en su cabeza. Se quedó un momento inmóvil después de eso, intentando regular su respiración; el cambio fue notable, sin la ayuda del oxígeno le costaba un poco respirar con normalidad y el sueño que acababa de tener lo había perturbado tanto que no hacía más que empeorar la situación.

—Maldito Kakaroto —masculló—. No es más que un guerrero de clase baja.

Pero no era el guerrero o su presencia en su sueño lo que lo tenía tan perturbado, sino la repentina aparición de la terrícola peli-azul. Ya eran demasiadas las ocasiones en que la chica invadía sus únicos momentos de calma y se metía dentro de sus sueños.

Sentía como si hubiera estado en esa cama durante semanas enteras y lo único que quería era levantarse, ducharse y continuar con su entrenamiento aunque no fuera en la cámara de gravedad. Giró su cuerpo para ponerse de pie y se quedó de piedra ante lo que se le presentaba frente a él: Bulma.

—¿¡Pero qué hace esta mujer en mi habitación!? —pensó mientras se levantaba.

La chica estaba profundamente dormida, sentada en una silla y recargando su rostro y sus brazos sobre un escritorio. Vegeta se acercó sin hacer ruido y se inclinó para contemplarla de más cerca. Con una mano movió un poco la cobija que cubría su cuerpo y que le estorbaba para ver su rostro con libertad.

—No lleva todas esas cosas que se pone en el rostro —descubrió. Eran muy pocas las ocasiones en las que la veía sin maquillaje—. Se ve mejor así...

—Maldición —se regañó a sí mismo por pensar así de ella—. Mejor me iré a dar una ducha.

Hizo la cama, tomó las cosas que iba a necesitar y se metió al baño para darse una ducha relajante. Pero más que relajarse, lo único que hizo fue pensar en Bulma y en los motivos que la habían orillado a quedarse a dormir en su habitación. ¿Tanto le preocupaba su salud? Y de ser así, ¿por qué lo hacía? No estaba acostumbrado a que las personas tuvieran ese tipo de gestos con él. Nunca antes había sentido algo así y lo descontrolaba enormemente.

 **Fin del Flashback.**


	10. Quédate conmigo

Cuando Vegeta por fin decidió que el tiempo que había pasado bajo la regadera era suficiente y salió del baño se encontró con su habitación de nuevo reluciente. Al parecer Bulma mandó a los robots de limpieza, tal y como se lo gritó, y estos habían hecho muy bien su trabajo. Anduvo un rato usando sólo unos ajustados bóxers, buscando las prendas menos ridículas entre lo que había en el enorme closet que sus anfitriones habían preparado para él desde el día de su llegada a la Corporación Cápsula, pero no tuvo suerte en su búsqueda. El último traje de combate que le quedaba estaba hecho pedazos gracias a su descontrol de la noche anterior así que no tenía otra opción: tendría que conformarse con esos esperpentos que usaban los terrícolas.

—Creo que prefiero ir desnudo —gruñó, mirando la ropa que había elegido.

Primero se puso una camiseta interior, previniendo una situación vergonzosa ya que sabía muy bien que en cualquier momento la irritante terrícola de cabello azul entraría por la puerta.

—¡Maldición! —tomó la demás ropa y la aventó con coraje.

Se recostó sobre la cama, con ambos brazos detrás de la nuca y cerró los ojos, en un intento de conseguir la calma que no obtuvo con la ducha.

—¿Puedo pasar? —escuchó.

«Con esta mujer rondando siempre por ahí jamás voy a relajarme», pensó. Abrió los ojos y miró hacia la puerta.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó sin moverse.

—Te dije que vendría a curarte —respondió mientras entraba por completo a la recámara—. También te traje comida.

La chica llevaba consigo dos pequeñas cápsulas; una con las cosas necesarias para tratar a Vegeta y la otra contenía un frigorífico enorme lleno de comida y bebidas para satisfacer el apetito del saiyajin.

—Yo no necesito que me cures, mujer.

—Cierra la boca y quítate esa camiseta, que las heridas en esa zona son las peores.

—Tú lo que quieres es verme desnudo —respondió.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, ignorando la petición de la muchacha. Bulma sonrió ante su comentario. No podía negar que le encantaría ver al completo el trabajado cuerpo del saiyajin, pero ni loca lo iba a admitir estando en su presencia. Ya que el chico mantenía los ojos cerrados, aprovechó para admirarlo de pies a cabeza.

—No creo que te moleste tanto que te vea —comentó—. Tú mismo decidiste no vestirte.

Harta de ver que el príncipe no respondía, decidió comenzar con su trabajo. No pensaba irse de allí hasta haber curado y vendado de nuevo sus heridas. La mayoría tenían una pinta terriblemente dolorosa, no entendía cómo era que el guerrero soportaba todo aquello sin quejarse. Abrió una de las cápsulas que había preparado e hizo aparecer un botiquín de gran tamaño que contenía todo lo necesario para tratar las lesiones de Vegeta. Acomodó todo sobre la mesita de noche y se sentó sobre la cama, a la altura de las caderas del muchacho.

—Recórrete un poco —le pidió, a lo que él obedeció casi de inmediato pero no sin antes soltar un gruñido de disgusto— Ahora levanta tu brazo.

Después de varios minutos, Vegeta ya tenía los dos brazos vendados y banditas adhesivas en ambas mejillas. Y en todo ese tiempo no se había dignado a abrir los ojos para mirarla. La verdad era que el saiyajin estaba disfrutando de las pequeñas caricias que la chica le estaba regalando sin querer mientras lo curaba con cuidado y no quería que ella se diera cuenta. Manteniendo los ojos cerrados se le hacía más fácil disimular lo que sea que estuviera sintiendo en ese momento.

—Ahora necesito que te sientes —le informó la chica mientras se inclinaba hacia él para poder continuar—. No puedo seguir si estás acostado.

Vegeta se recargó sobre sus codos casi al instante para enderezarse, gesto que sorprendió a Bulma e hizo que no fuera capaz de echarse hacia atrás para que sus frentes no chocaran.

—¡¿Pero qué haces?! —preguntó molesto.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro de Bulma a pocos centímetros de distancia. Ambos se quedaron de piedra al descubrirse tan cerca.

—Eres un idiota —susurró sin despegar la mirada de los labios del saiyajin.

La chica había comenzado a acortar la distancia entre los dos con suma lentitud. Con esfuerzo despegó la mirada de sus labios para subirla hasta sus ojos azabache. El saiyajin la miraba de una manera que jamás había visto y no supo identificar si él deseaba tanto como ella lo que se avecinaba. Decidió que valía la pena arriesgarse a continuar. Soltó los pedazos de tela que llevaba en las manos y acarició su mejilla, disfrutando de sentir su piel en la palma de su mano y su respiración sobre sus labios.

—Lo siento —murmuró de pronto, separándose abruptamente de él.

Vegeta se quedó pasmado ante la repentina actitud de la chica. Si tan solo hubiera actuado con rapidez, la hubiese detenido para que no se alejara. Bulma se levantó de la cama y comenzó a acomodar las cosas de la mesita de noche con desesperación mientras el saiyajin la observaba con curiosidad, intentando descifrar el motivo que la había hecho reaccionar así tan de repente.

—Si no te sientes cómodo para que te cure, puedo dejarte las cosas para que lo hagas tú mismo —le informó sin mirarlo—. También puedo explicarte cómo hacerlo.

—No soy idiota —respondió con un tono de voz más agresivo de lo que pretendía.

Estaba comenzando a ponerse de mal humor. ¿Cómo se atrevía esa terrícola a dejarlo en ridículo de esa manera? Él, que había hecho a un lado su orgullo para demostrarle lo que comenzaba a sentir por ella.

—Yo... —comenzó a hablar. Había dejado de moverse y miraba el suelo en una actitud extraña, poco común en una mujer tan segura de sí misma como lo era ella— No quiero que me lastimes otra vez.

Dicho aquello dio media vuelta con la intención de poner toda la distancia posible entre el saiyajin y ella. Lo mejor sería dejarlo estar y que hiciera lo que se le viniera en gana con su cuerpo. Si quería matarse con sus entrenamientos, ya no sería su problema. Pero algo la detuvo. Vegeta la sostenía con firmeza de la muñeca.

—Quédate —le pidió, desviando la mirada.

El contacto repentino de sus pieles hizo que Bulma se paralizara por un momento. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, mucho menos por el tono de voz con que lo había pronunciado: cálido y suplicante. La inseguridad que se había apoderado de ella unos momentos atrás se desvaneció de golpe dando paso a una sensación desconocida que iba recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo.

Vegeta se levantó de la cama sin decir palabra, tomó las vendas que la chica había dejado caer antes de poner distancia entre ellos y se las extendió sin mirarla. Ella comprendió de inmediato que el saiyajin, muy a su manera, le estaba pidiendo que continuara curándolo.

—Creo que será mejor si permaneces de pie —le indicó.

Vegeta la soltó, dejándola libre para que retomara su trabajo. Bulma comenzó por la cabeza, limpiando y desinfectando las heridas para proceder a vendarlo, cuando se dio cuenta de que el saiyajin había cerrado los ojos nuevamente. No comprendía el por qué de aquel gesto pero le gustaba. Cuando el príncipe sintió que la terrícola concluyó su labor por completo, abrió los ojos y se inspeccionó a sí mismo, encontrándose con su torso vendado casi por completo.

—¿No crees que exageras, mujer? —le cuestionó con una mueca de disgusto en el rostro.

—¡Deja de llamarme así, sabes perfectamente que mi nombre es Bulma!

Ahí estaban sus gritos otra vez, lo que más disfrutaba él de estar en su compañía.

—Nunca he sido bueno recordando nombres —respondió sonriendo.

Pero la chica no pudo ver esa sonrisa, su mirada estaba fija en los pectorales y hombros del saiyajin. De nuevo esas marcas de guerra... Era como si le transmitieran el dolor que él sintió cuando lo hirieron.

—¿Puedo...?

Sin terminar la pregunta y mucho menos recibir respuesta, Bulma alzó un brazo y posó una mano sobre la cicatriz más grande del guerrero. Sabía que estaba arriesgando demasiado: la mejora en la actitud de Vegeta, la situación tan íntima en la que se encontraban, las cortas y fugaces sonrisas e incluso su propia vida, pero no podía evitarlo. Se sentía irremediablemente atraída por ellas.

 **Flashback.**

— _Tu vida debió ser muy dura —murmuró mientras delineaba las ásperas marcas de batalla del saiyajin—. Gracias por preocuparte por mí y cubrirme con esa manta durante la noche._

 _El roce de sus dedos con su piel no le desagradó en absoluto. No podía negar que le costaba mucho trabajo mantenerse firme y duro en su presencia pero el hecho de que ella se mostrara tan cómoda con su debilidad y vulnerabilidad hizo que su rabia surgiera de golpe. Además él no había hecho tal cosa como cubrirla con una manta. Era más su enfado consigo mismo que con la muchacha por haber dicho aquello pero fue precisamente eso lo que le impidió controlarse. La tomó de la muñeca con fuerza, deshaciendo la caricia que le estaba regalando. Sus ojos celestes se inundaron de miedo e intentó echarse hacia atrás sin resultados._

— _Su-suéltame —le pidió, presa de los nervios al mismo tiempo que forcejeaba para zafarse de su agarre—. ¿Vegeta? Me estás lastimando..._

 **Fin del flashback.**

Bulma se atrevió a subir la mirada hasta encontrarse con los ojos del guerrero. Su expresión era tan similar a la de aquel día que parecía como si estuviera reviviendo el desagradable momento. Verle así, con una mueca entre molestia y sorpresa la hizo arrepentirse de su osadía de inmediato.

«Prepárate para dos días más de dolor» pensó ella cuando se percató de que Vegeta había alzado el brazo. Reaccionó cerrando los ojos e intentando quitar sus dedos de la cicatriz, pero en un segundo su delicada mano se vio aprisionada contra el cuerpo del saiyajin.

—No voy a hacerte daño —murmuró.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida y se encontró con un rostro serio pero amable que la miraba fijamente. ¿Le estaba dando permiso de continuar? No lo sabía exactamente pero no estaba dispuesta a desaprovechar la oportunidad. Era la primera vez en todo el tiempo que el saiyajin había estado en su casa en la que se comportaba de esa manera. Lo que ella tanto estuvo esperando. Dejó su mano sobre sus pectorales y sin despegar la mirada de sus ojos azabache colocó la que aún tenía libre sobre su mejilla. Ahí estaba de nuevo la caricia. Esta vez, Vegeta no estaba dispuesto a dejarla echarse para atrás. Bulma se vio sorprendida al sentir la mano del saiyajin en su espalda. Sin necesidad de hacer esfuerzo hizo que la chica diera un paso adelante, matando la poca distancia que había entre ellos. Fue en ese momento cuando supo que él estaba de acuerdo, que todo iba a salir bien. Dejó de acariciar su mejilla para posar un dedo sobre los labios del guerrero.

—Estuve esperando este momento durante mucho tiempo —susurró.

No era como si esperara una respuesta pero le hubiera encantado recibir una. Estaba pidiendo demasiado y no podía permitirse cometer ese error tan pronto. Lo conocía muy bien y sabía que esa situación le estaba tocando en un punto muy delicado: el orgullo. Al final, tenía que aceptar que su actitud grosera y arrogante era una de las cosas que le habían atraído de él. Lo aceptaba con todo lo que llevaba dentro y era hora de demostrárselo.

Sentir su aliento sobre su rostro hizo que a Vegeta lo recorriera una sensación desconocida por todo el cuerpo que no hizo más que aumentar su deseo de tener a la terrícola cerca. Bulma recorrió su boca con el pulgar con lentitud y cuando esta se vio libre cerró los ojos para poder disfrutarla ahora con sus propios labios. Fue un beso torpe en un principio. La chica mantenía sus ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la cálida sensación que nacía dentro de su pecho, mientras que el saiyajin tardó un poco más en dejarse llevar. La abrazó por la cintura y la pegó aún más a él, hasta que pudo ser capaz de sentir absolutamente toda su figura chocando contra su cuerpo. El roce de sus labios fue aumentando de ritmo hasta hacerles perder el aliento.

Bulma fue quien terminó con el beso, aunque no lo quisiera. Necesitaba tomar aire y tranquilizar los latidos de su corazón. Estaba segura de que iban tan rápido y se oían tan fuerte que incluso Vegeta podía escucharlos. Hundió su rostro en su cuello y se quedaron así por varios minutos.

—¿Puedo quedarme contigo esta noche? —preguntó, insegura.

Su voz fue amortiguada por la piel del saiyajin pero eso no impidió que él la escuchara con claridad. En respuesta a su pregunta, Bulma se vio acorralada con más fuerza por los brazos de Vegeta.

El encanto del momento terminó con un rugido proveniente del estómago del saiyajin ocasionando que Bulma soltara una risita corta al escucharlo. Se separó un poco de él, con cuidado de no dejar de hacer contacto con su piel.

—Tengo la solución perfecta para esto —le informó con una sonrisa en el rostro y dándole un leve golpe en el estomago que él ni siquiera notó.

Se sintió un poco decepcionada cuando Vegeta dejó de abrazarla y puso distancia entre ellos.

—¿Cocinarás para mí? —preguntó en un tono de burla. Sabía que aquello era imposible. La peli-azul jamás había cocinado, mucho menos para alguien más.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —respondió—. Te dije que había traído comida en una cápsula.

—Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Bulma pensó que eso no era nada en comparación a lo que estaba pasando. Estaban manteniendo una conversación sin gritos ni insultos; se habían besado y había permitido que lo tocara hasta convertir la caricia en un abrazo e incluso había aceptado que ella se quedara a pasar la noche junto a él. Eso sí que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad pero prefirió no decir nada. En cambio, tomó la cápsula que había llevado consigo y la abrió haciendo aparecer un gran frigorífico repleto de deliciosa comida. Sacó todo lo necesario, ante la mirada atónita del saiyajin, y lo puso en el piso, creando una alfombra de deliciosos platillos y varias bebidas de diferentes tipos. Ambos se sentaron cruzados de piernas, usando la cama como respaldo y comenzaron a comer. La chica miraba hipnotizada cómo Vegeta iba devorando cada uno de los alimentos que estaban frente a él. Cuando por fin terminaron, Bulma sirvió dos copas de vino y le ofreció una al príncipe.

—Pruébalo —le sugirió con la mano extendida—. Es una bebida deliciosa, te gustará.

La miró de reojo y aceptó la copa que le ofrecía. Siguieron bebiendo durante un rato, mientras Bulma no dejaba de hablar. Sentía una extraña felicidad que incrementaba a cada minuto.

—¿No crees que ya has bebido suficiente? —le preguntó el saiyajin al notar un cambio en la actitud de la chica.

Pero en lugar de recibir respuesta, sintió cómo Bulma dejaba caer su cabeza sobre su hombro.

¡Gracias por leer! 3


	11. Día dos

**Día dos.**

A primera hora de la mañana, Bulma abrió los ojos para llevarse la sorpresa de que se encontraba abrazada a Vegeta. Este mantenía los brazos debajo de su nuca, quizá con la intención de no hacer más contacto con la chica y juzgando por lo profundo de su respiración, aún dormía. Bulma reaccionó de inmediato, enderezándose y quedando sentada sobre la estrecha cama del saiyajin.

—Pero qué ha pasado... —susurró pasa sí misma mientras observaba todo con curiosidad.

Vegeta solo vestía la ropa interior que llevaba puesta la noche anterior, ella por su parte, estaba por completo vestida, solo echando en falta las zapatillas.

—Nos besamos —recordó de pronto—. ¡¿Habremos hecho algo más?!

No podía recordar nada de lo sucedido. Le interesaba mucho saber cómo fue que llegó a esa situación: ¿durmiendo en la misma cama que Vegeta? De sólo pensarlo le daba un vuelco en el corazón. Estaba consciente de que le había hecho la propuesta y él había reaccionado positivamente, pero en ningún momento imaginó que realmente pasaría, además de que al parecer no había sucedido de acuerdo a sus planes. Apoyándose sobre la cama con mucho cuidado para no moverla ni hacer ruidos fue recorriéndola a gatas hasta llegar al filo del colchón para ponerse de pie.

—Sigo vestida —confirmó mientras se tocaba con pequeñas palmadas a sí misma—. Eso quiere decir que no sucedió nada... ¡Vaya! Creo que no sabría decir si me siento feliz o decepcionada.

En la habitación no había quedado rastro del desastre montado durante el pequeño picnic que habían hecho, lo único fuera de lugar eran sus zapatillas, acomodadas cerca de la mesita de noche. Las tomó y se las puso para poder salir de ahí pero cuando volvió a mirar a Vegeta se percató de que el vendaje de su bazo derecho estaba a punto de caerse. Sin dudarlo, se arrodilló para poder acomodarlo. Sólo tenía que subirlo un poco y apretarlo nuevamente, no era tanto como para despertar al saiyajin.

—No estaría mal que despertaras —dijo en tono alegre—. Así podrías darme una explicación de lo que pasó aquí.

—Lo que no estaría mal es que dejaras de fastidiar —recibió como respuesta—. ¿No te bastó con molestarme durante toda la noche?

Vegeta se había girado, haciendo que la chica soltara la tela que estaba sujetando. Se le quedó mirando fijamente, en espera de su respuesta. Sentía curiosidad de su reacción después de la nueva faceta que conoció de ella durante la noche.

—Solo estaba... —comenzó a explicarle pero de inmediato se dio cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo—. ¿¡Oye pero qué es lo que acabas de decir!? ¡Eres la persona más grosera que he conocido en mi vida!

—¿Alguien te había dicho ya que gritas demasiado?

Sorpresivamente, el saiyajin se enderezó lo suficiente para poder acercar su rostro al de la chica, quien continuaba mirándolo confundida. No lograba entender los repentinos cambios de actitud del príncipe. En un instante se estaban besando nuevamente.

—¿Eso era lo que querías? —preguntó en cuanto el beso terminó—. Ahora vete y deja de molestar.

Se recostó otra vez, cerró los ojos y se giró para darle la espalda, dejándola paralizada por el repentino pero agradable gesto.

—Vegeta... —susurró tocando sus labios en donde momentos antes habían estado los de él.

Al ver que el saiyajin no tenía intención de dirigirle la palabra nuevamente, decidió que era hora de marcharse, pero primero encontraría algo adecuado para que dejara de pasear semidesnudo. Estaba harta de que anduviera por ahí en ropa interior; verlo así despertaba en ella una sensación que más que agradarle le confundía y ocasionaba que se enfadara consigo misma. A los pocos minutos ya había encontrado lo que buscaba.

—Te dejaré esto aquí —le informó, acercándose a la cama—. Estoy segura de que te gustará.

En lugar de recibir respuesta escuchó un leve ronquido. Vegeta se había quedado dormido.

—Debo estar completamente loca como para enamorarme de alguien tan inestable como él —pensó, antes de abandonar la habitación.

 **...**

Vegeta comenzaba a desperezarse después de haber dormido durante casi ocho horas seguidas. Se estiró sobre la cama y al no toparse con el delgado cuerpo de la chica de los cabellos azules se enderezó de golpe. Se sentía confundido. Estaba seguro de que ella había dormido junto a él y le parecía muy extraño que se hubiera marchado sin decirle nada. Con los ojos aún entrecerrados, le echó un vistazo al reloj de pared de la habitación.

—¡Maldición! —exclamó en voz alta.

De inmediato se levantó y se metió al cuarto de baño para tomar una ducha. Mirar la hora le había aclarado la mente. Haberse quedado dormido durante tanto tiempo lo había descontrolado hasta el punto de hacerle olvidar que ya había tenido un encuentro con Bulma por la mañana.

—Esa mujer me está volviendo loco.

Tuvo mucho cuidado en no abrirse las heridas durante la ducha y después de vendarlas nuevamente por sí mismo, para no tener que lidiar con su escandalosa anfitriona, se puso los shorts deportivos y la camiseta de manga corta que ella le había dejado sobre la cama. Eran prendas cómodas, de color azul marino y negro, pero lo más importante era que no le hacían sentirse ridículo. Satisfecho con el resultado, se dirigió a la cocina para disfrutar de su parte favorita del día.

Tenía planeado salir a los jardines para hacer un poco de ejercicio cuando terminara de devorar toda la comida que había encontrado; estaba harto de no entrenar como era debido, pero percibir el ki de Bulma se lo impidió. Esperó un rato, con la poca paciencia que tenía, a que la chica se fuera a alguna otra parte de la casa pero ella no se movió del lugar que él necesitaba para ejercitarse.

—Me pregunto qué demonios estará haciendo ahora esa mujer.

No tenía más remedio que ir a averiguarlo. Sin prisas, se encaminó hacia la puerta que daba al jardín. Lo que se encontró al salir hizo que sus labios se curvaran en una amplia sonrisa. La nave que había hecho explotar estaba frente a él, como si el desastre que causó jamás hubiese ocurrido. Estaba reluciente e incluso parecía ser un poco más grande que la anterior. No le apetecía para nada encontrarse con Bulma pero las ansias de ver la nave por dentro y verificar que la máquina de gravedad estuviera ajustada adecuadamente para sus necesidades eran mucho más grandes. De inmediato caminó hacia la entrada, ahora con un poco más de prisa. La compuerta estaba abierta así que no tuvo ningún problema para entrar.

El interior era exactamente como la recordaba, a excepción del tamaño. Bulma estaba de espaldas a él, concentrada en los controles de la máquina de gravedad.

—Buenas noches —le dijo a modo de saludo y en un tono de burla.

A pesar de que le estaba dando la espalda, supo de inmediato que el saiyajin había entrado a la nave gracias a una de las pantallas nuevas que había instalado, en donde pudo verlo incluso desde afuera, acercándose con una sonrisa.

Vegeta no respondió. Estaba más interesado en inspeccionar los nuevos robots de entrenamiento que estaban dispersos por el suelo a poca distancia de la chica.

—¿Qué opinas? —preguntó curiosa. Había dejado de trabajar en los controles para poner atención a la reacción del muchacho.

—Pensé que no trabajarías en esto porque te dolía la mano —respondió, evadiendo su pregunta.

Bulma pudo ser capaz de notar cierto destello de emoción en él, aunque no estaba por completo segura. Le gustaba pensar que comenzaba a aprender a leer su casi inexpresivo rostro.

—Fue lo único que encontré para despejar mi mente —explicó—. Prefiero este dolor a estar pensando en lo que sucedió anoche.

—¿Qué sucedió? —cuestionó. Sus cejas se habían fruncido un poco más de lo normal.

—¡Pues no lo recuerdo! —gritó—. ¡Es por eso que me preocupa!

Para sorpresa de la chica, Vegeta comenzó a reír. Quiso grabarse el sonido de su risa, ya que sabía que quizá no volvería a escucharla en mucho tiempo. A pesar de sentirse fascinada mirándolo y escuchándolo reír, no le agradaba el hecho de saber que su risa era porque se estaba burlando de ella. La situación solo hacía que su miedo de haber hecho algo vergonzoso en su presencia aumentara. Se estaba comenzando a preocupar de verdad.

—¡¿Qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia?! —preguntó exasperada.

Vegeta dejó de reír pero sus labios seguían curvados en una media sonrisa. Parecía que el saiyajin estaba de un excelente humor gracias a la nueva nave de entrenamiento.

—Ayer no sucedió nada, mujer —respondió. De un segundo a otro su semblante había regresado a la normalidad—. Bebiste tanto que te quedaste dormida.

Saber que no había hecho nada más que dormir debía tranquilizarla, sin embargo eso no fue el resultado. Estaba comenzando a enojarse y no sabía si era con él, por haber permitido que se quedara en su recámara o con ella por haber arruinado el momento que aquella situación prometía.

—Entonces no debiste dejar que me quedara en tu habitación —le reclamó.

—¡Tú dijiste que querías pasar la noche ahí! —se defendió de inmediato.

—¡Sí! —aceptó con un grito pero un poco apenada—. Pero no de esa manera...

El príncipe la miraba de una manera un tanto extraña, como si no entendiera a lo que se refería. Se cruzó de brazos sin dejar de clavar sus ojos azabache en los grandes ojos azules de ella.

—No me hagas explicártelo —pidió. Su voz sonaba extraña de la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo y del esfuerzo que estaba poniendo en no demostrarla frente a él.

—Terrícola idiota —Bulma abrió muchos los ojos ante el insulto—. Sé exactamente a lo que te refieres. ¡No necesito una explicación!

La chica sonrió. Aquello le había hecho olvidar el insulto para dar paso a una explosión de emociones que invadieron todo su cuerpo. Él sabía lo que ella quería cuando le hizo la petición y aún así había aceptado. Pero su emoción no duró demasiado. Vegeta hizo una mueca de disgusto, arrugando la nariz como si hubiera un olor desagradable en el aire y se encaminó hacia los controles de la nave, pasando por su lado como si no hubiera nadie allí. La chica lo siguió con los ojos, lanzándole una mirada llena de odio por su repentino cambio de humor. Hacía que sus emociones y sentimientos fueran un huracán de confusión todos los días, cosa que jamás había experimentado siendo una mujer tan hermosa e inteligente, y estaba comenzando a cansarse de la situación.

—Ya fue suficiente —pensó—. Si me vuelve a rechazar, no volveré a insistir.

Tenía un plan pequeño, pero estaba segura de que serviría para ayudarla a tomar una decisión. Se acercó a él, lentamente y por detrás. Vegeta sintió su movimiento de inmediato. Cada vez estaba más cerca de su espalda.

—¿Qué demonios quiere hacer esta mujer? —pensó, quedándose inmóvil, listo para actuar de inmediato en caso de que fuera necesario.

El ambiente había cambiado, se sentía pesado pero sin llegar a ser abrumador.

—¿Vegeta? —se atrevió a hablar. Estaba justo detrás, mirando fijamente su nuca.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —su voz era la de siempre: agresiva y con un tono un tanto grosero y altanero.

Había llegado la hora de actuar. Dio un paso a su lado izquierdo y casi sin esfuerzo, gracias a la baja estatura del saiyajin, le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

—¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, mujer?! —se movió un poco, pero era demasiado tarde. Había sentido al completo los labios de la muchacha en su mejilla.

—¿Me estás diciendo que solo tú puedes besarme cuando se te antoje? —le dijo, a modo de explicación—. Que no se te olvide el beso de esta mañana —le recordó.

El saiyajin no dijo nada. A pesar de que se había preparado para reaccionar ante lo que estuviera planeando Bulma, no se esperaba aquello y no pudo hacer nada.

—Interpretaré tu silencio como me venga en gana —le advirtió sonriendo—. Iré a comer algo y a descansar un poco.

—¡Haz lo que quieras!

Bulma sonrió. Su plan había salido bien.


	12. Bulma

No pasó ni un minuto después de que Bulma hubiese salido de la nave para ir a comer, cuando Vegeta sintió que se estaba acercando de nuevo.

—¿Y ahora qué quieres? —preguntó el saiyajin en cuanto vio su rostro.

—Se me olvidó decirte que aún no está terminada —respondió, dirigiendo la mirada a los controles de la máquina—. Ni se te ocurra prenderla, a menos que quieras hacerla explotar otra vez.

—¡¿Entonces qué demonios estuviste haciendo toda la mañana?!

Su buen humor se había desvanecido, si es que en algún momento de verdad estuvo ahí. Lo primero que cruzó por su mente en el instante en el que salió al jardín y vio la nave fue que por fin podría retomar su entrenamiento para poder alcanzar su meta de superar al imbécil de Kakaroto, y de repente las palabras de la chica habían arruinado sus planes. ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendría que esperar? Lo invadía una sensación de frustración de solo pensar que mientras él estuvo descansando, su rival no había parado de entrenar y se estaba volviendo aún más fuerte que él. No podía permitirlo.

—¡No te atrevas a reclamarme! Mientras tú dormías yo trabajé duro para que esto estuviera listo.

—Pero no lo está —le dio la espalda—. Debiste esforzarte más. Además tú tuviste la culpa de que no pudiera dormir.

—Yo cómo voy a tener la culpa de eso si dijiste que me quedé dormida...

Tenía el terrible presentimiento de que Vegeta le estaba ocultando algo. Aquella sensación de arrepentimiento, como si hubiera hecho algo vergonzoso no la dejaba estar en paz.

—¿No te ibas ya? —preguntó, en un intento de evadir a la chica. Lo último que quería era tener que explicarle todo lo que había hecho durante la noche anterior.

—Si regreso y me doy cuenta de que has usado la gravedad para entrenar, al menos por un minuto, voy a...

—¿Qué? —preguntó divertido. Aún le sorprendía la osadía que tenía la mujer al dirigirse a él—. ¿Qué es lo que harás? ¿Vas a golpearme?

—No —la serenidad de su voz hizo que el saiyajin volteara para mirarla—. Lo que haré será no terminarla, así no podrás seguir con tu entrenamiento.

La mirada que le lanzó Vegeta en respuesta fue suficiente para que Bulma descartara la idea, pero no se lo dijo. Tenía que permanecer firme ante él. Ella era una mujer fuerte y no se iba a dejar vencer tan fácilmente por un hombre, incluso si ese hombre era el príncipe saiyajin, uno de los guerreros más fuertes del mundo.

—Regreso después —se giró sobre sus pies para dirigirse a la compuerta de la nave, pero Vegeta la detuvo sujetándola del brazo.

—¿No pensarás de verdad dejar incompleta la nave, cierto? —cuestionó—. Si te atreves a hacerlo yo...

—Dependerá de ti —sonrió. Movió su brazo de manera brusca, para que el saiyajin dejara de sujetarla—. Ya te lo dije: lo único que tienes que hacer es no prenderla hasta que esté terminada.

—Pues más te vale terminarla pronto.

—¡Deja de amenazarme! —alzó la voz—. Si me matas solo conseguirás que la nave jamás esté lista para tus bárbaros entrenamientos.

—¿Quién dijo algo sobre matarte?

El saiyajin comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a la muchacha, quien se quedó paralizada con el repentino cambio en su actitud. La estaba mirando de una manera extraña y no dejaba de avanzar. Se estaba poniendo nerviosa y su cuerpo reaccionó dando un par de pasos hacia atrás.

—Vegeta... —susurró, temerosa—. ¿Vegeta?

Ya no había más espacio para alejarse de él. Su espalda chocó contra la pared y en instantes se vio acorralada por los brazos del saiyajin.

—No volveré a permitirte esto —murmuró poco antes de que sus labios se juntaran con los de ella.

El beso se alargó más de lo que Vegeta pretendía y al final, fue Bulma quien se separó de él. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y respiraba con dificultad, pero su expresión parecía no ser muy amigable...

—¡Idiota! —le soltó al mismo tiempo que le empujaba para separarlo de ella—. ¡Aquí la única que puede decidir sobre eso soy yo! ¡Ahora quítate que quiero ir a comer!

Vegeta se quedó mudo, mirando cómo Bulma salía por la compuerta de la nave. Las cosas no habían salido como él imaginó...

—Le voy a demostrar a esa terrícola que quien tiene el control aquí soy yo —dijo para sí mismo.

Sin prender la maquina de gravedad se dispuso a ejercitarse un poco. La habitación tenía el ambiente adecuado y entrenar era lo único que podría despejarle la mente después de todo lo que había sucedido. Necesitaba pensar con claridad y eso significaba dejar de pensar en la fastidiosa y escandalosa chica del cabello azul.

—¡Te dije que no la prendieras!

Estaba tan concentrado que ni siquiera se había percatado de que Bulma había regresado.

—Si estuviera prendida ya estuvieras muerta —respondió sin dejar de hacer flexiones.

—¡La idea era que no hicieras ejercicio! —comenzó a caminar en dirección a donde se encontraba el saiyajin—. ¡Te dije claramente que no terminaría de construir la nave si...

—¡Deja de gritar! —le ordenó.

Vegeta se puso de pie y encaró a la muchacha, notando de inmediato un cambio en su actitud. Su gesto era un poco menos agresivo.

—¡Eres un simio sin cerebro! ¡Nunca me haces caso, lo único que quiero es que estés bien y que esas heridas se curen! —se detuvo para tomar aire—. ¡El doctor dijo que guardaras reposo durante quince días!

—Yo jamás he pedido tu ayuda —su voz era más tranquila de lo normal—. Me tienes harto con todos tus cuidados innecesarios. _Me asfixias_  
style="font-family: Avenir-Book; font-size: 14pt;".

Bulma soltó la bolsa con herramientas que llevaba en las manos, dándole una señal al saiyajin de lo que tenía planeado hacer a continuación...

Antes de que la mano de la chica llegara a la mejilla de Vegeta, este la detuvo, con cuidado de no lastimarla.

—¡Suéltame! Quiero golpearte hasta que sientas dolor.

—La única que sentirá dolor serás tú, no seas estúpida.

No tenía más remedio que intentarlo con la mano que le quedaba libre, pero las cosas resultaron igual: Vegeta la sostuvo sin esfuerzo.

—¡¿Pero qué crees que estás haciendo?! —gritó presa de la desesperación.

—Deja de gritar —susurró—. Te dije que dejaras de gritar no que intentaras golpearme.

Estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia. Fue en ese momento cuando se le ocurrió algo: la mejor manera para que Bulma dejara de gritar.

La besó.

Vegeta soltó las manos de la chica y de manera casi inconsciente rodeó su cintura con un brazo, para acorralarla contra su cuerpo y no dejarla separarse de él. Bulma, por su parte, a pesar de que intentó terminar con el beso no se vio capaz de hacerlo. Era diferente a los anteriores; más íntimo, más profundo. Abrió los ojos por un instante, para darse cuenta de que no era la única que lo estaba disfrutando. En el momento en que sus manos se vieron libres las subió hasta el cabello del guerrero y enredó sus dedos ahí, aumentando el ritmo de sus labios al acariciarse.

En esa ocasión fue el saiyajin quien le puso fin, separándose bruscamente para poder tomar aire.

—Por fin te has callado —murmuró, sin despegar la mirada del rostro de la chica.

Bulma supo que algo extraño estaba sucediendo. El guerrero no acostumbraba a mirarla directamente, mucho menos después de algo como lo que acaban de hacer. Para ejemplo estaba el beso que le plantó por la mañana; en el momento en que se separó de ella, se giró sobre la cama y ya ni si quiera le dirigió la palabra.

—No vuelvas a hacerlo —le pidió de repente—. No necesitas hacer este tipo de cosas para que termine tu maldita nave...

—¿De qué estás hablando?

El encanto había terminado. Vegeta dio dos pasos hacia atrás, se cruzó de brazos y volvió a su expresión habitual, como si quisiera matar a quien se cruzara en su camino.

—No voy a permitir que juegues conmigo, saiyajin —le advirtió—. Soy una mujer muy inteligente como para no darme cuenta de tus intenciones. Lo que quieres es que me enamore de ti para...

—Ya estás enamorada —le cortó.

—¡¿Qué has dicho?!

—Lo que escuchaste —comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida pero se detuvo un instante antes de marcharse, sólo para escuchar los gritos de la muchacha a sus espaldas.

—¡Yo jamás me enamoraría de un hombre tan maleducado y salvaje como tú! —gritaba a todo pulmón—. ¡Estoy haciendo la nave solo porque mi padre me lo pidió, no por ti! ¡¿Lo has entendido!?

—Lo que tú digas... —respondió en voz baja antes de salir.

 **Flashback.**

[...]Siguieron bebiendo durante un rato, mientras Bulma no dejaba de hablar. Sentía una extraña felicidad que incrementaba a cada minuto.

—¿No crees que ya has bebido suficiente? —le preguntó el saiyajin al notar un cambio en la actitud de la chica.

Pero en lugar de recibir respuesta, sintió cómo Bulma dejaba caer su cabeza sobre su hombro.

—¿Bulma? —preguntó, moviendo un poco su hombro para hacerla reaccionar.

Instantáneamente la chica dejó de recargarse sobre el saiyajin. Soltó la copa que sostenía en la mano, haciendo que el líquido se derramara sobre la alfombra y se enderezó para mirarle directamente a los ojos.

—Me has dicho Bulma —le dijo, sorprendida. Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su pequeño rostro, dándole un aspecto extraño.

Vegeta no dijo nada, sin embargo abrió mucho los ojos al escucharla. No se dio cuenta de que la había llamado por su nombre. Era la primera vez que sucedía.

—¡Me has dicho Bulma! —gritó y comenzó a reírse—. ¡Repítelo! ¡Anda, repítelo!

—¡Guarda silencio! Pareces demente riéndote de esa manera.

—Por favor, Vegeta —le pidió acercándose mucho a su rostro. El repentino cambio en su posición hizo que el saiyajin se echara un poco hacia atrás. La situación comenzaba a incomodarlo—. Lo único que te pido es que lo digas de nuevo.

Después de poner los ojos en blanco y dar un suspiro de derrota, le concedió su deseo.

—Bulma —pronunció el nombre con mucha calma.

La muchacha reaccionó dando palmaditas con las manos y soltando risitas que solo hicieron que Vegeta se irritara aún más.

—¡Deja de actuar como una niña!

Detuvo sus manos para que parara de aplaudir, cosa que Bulma aprovechó para plantarle un beso rápido en los labios. De inmediato, Vegeta la soltó y se puso de pie. Se había agotado su paciencia.

—No me digas que no te gustó, porque no te voy a creer —le dijo, divertida—. El beso de hace rato lo disfrutaste mucho.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada.

Bulma supo que estaba mintiendo, ya que desde hacía tiempo se había percatado de que siempre hacía eso cuando mentía, y no pudo hacer nada más que reírse otra vez. La situación le parecía de lo más graciosa. Estaba poniendo nervioso al despiadado y orgulloso príncipe saiyajin, y le encantaba.

—Ya me has molestado suficiente —le dijo de pronto—. Lárgate y déjame solo.

—¡No! —respingó y se puso de pie—. ¡Tú dijiste que podía pasar la noche aquí contigo!

—Yo nunca dije eso. Fuiste tú la que se respondió sola.

Vegeta estaba consciente de que él había aceptado la petición de la muchacha pero la situación se le estaba saliendo de las manos y su orgullo no podía permitirle semejante cosa, aunque no hubiera nadie más ahí quien presenciara tales escenas.

—Eres igual que Yamcha —reclamó con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?! ¡Nunca vuelvas a comparar a ese insecto insignificante conmigo, terrícola estúpida!

—Dices una cosa y haces otra —decía sin parar de llorar—. Todos los hombres son iguales, les encanta jugar con los sentimientos de las mujeres.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Vegeta claramente confundido.

—¡Dejé a mi novio de toda la vida por un hombre que no siente nada por mí! —mientras ella gritaba sin parar, Vegeta se encaminó hacia la cama y se tumbó sobre ella. Estaba agotado—. ¡Jamás debí permitir que se fuera! ¡Al menos él sí correspondía a mi cariño, no como tú, maldito saiyajin! ¡¿Qué no te das cuenta de lo mucho que me importas?!

—¿Hasta cuándo vas a dejar de gritar? —preguntó con toda la paciencia que pudo reunir—. Cállate ya y ven a dormir.

Hizo una seña en el colchón, justo al lado izquierdo de su cuerpo, invitando a la chica a acostarse junto a él. Las lágrimas de Bulma cesaron de repente, dando paso a una sonrisa de triunfo. Sin dudarlo y sin decir nada, fue de inmediato a donde el saiyajin, para ocupar su lugar sobre la estrecha cama. Bulma se quitó los zapatos y los dejó acomodados junto a la mesita de noche. La cama estaba ubicada muy cerca de la pared y Vegeta no parecía tener intenciones de moverse para facilitarle el trabajo de tomar su lugar junto a él. No tuvo más remedio que pasar por encima del saiyajin.

—¿Sabes que yo no me refería solo a dormir en tu cama cuando te pedí quedarme, verdad? —preguntó de manera provocativa, sentándose sobre él.

Para su sorpresa, Vegeta no mostró signos de molestia ante el gesto.

—Si tenías esos planes no debiste beber tanto —respondió.

Estuvo a punto de girar la cabeza, para evitar mirarla a los ojos, pero Bulma lo detuvo sujetando su cara con ambas manos.

—Mírame —pidió, acercando su rostro al de él—. Tú también lo quieres, ¿no es así?

Sin esperar a recibir respuesta, Bulma se acercó aún más hasta poder sentir su respiración sobre su piel. Cerró los ojos, para disfrutar por completo cuando sus labios por fin se tocaran pero Vegeta se lo impidió tapándole la boca con una mano.

—Bulma, estás ebria —afirmó—. Fuiste muy estúpida al haber tomado tanto.

Dejó de tapar su boca al mismo tiempo que ella le soltaba la cara con lentitud. Los ojos de la chica comenzaron a cristalizarse otra vez.

—¡Ni se te ocurra llorar! —le advirtió—. Tú tuviste la culpa. Será mejor que te duermas.

Cerró los ojos, dando la conversación por terminada. No pasó ni un minuto cuando sintió que Bulma comenzaba a moverse para bajar de su cuerpo y acomodarse sobre la cama para dormir. En poco tiempo, Vegeta comenzó a escuchar cómo la respiración de la muchacha se hacía cada vez más profunda. Se sentía agotado pero tener a la chica dormida a su lado le impedía conciliar el sueño y fue aún peor cuando ella se abrazó a su cuerpo entre sueños. No tuvo más remedio que permanecer despierto durante toda la noche.

 **Fin del Flashback.**


	13. Tercera oportunidad

**Día 3**

Después de salir de la nave, y ya que no tenía en dónde entrenar como él deseaba, Vegeta hizo lo segundo que más disfrutaba: comer. Se terminó casi toda la despensa que había en la cocina de la Corporación Capsula, no sin antes pensar un poco en Bulma, pero al final llegó a la conclusión de que ella se las arreglaría pidiendo comida a domicilio si lo llegaba a necesitar. Cuando terminó ya había anochecido por completo y decidió que era hora de recuperar las horas de sueño que había perdido la noche anterior.

 **...**

Escuchaba que alguien lo llamaba a lo lejos; la voz aumentaba de volumen a cada segundo y el tono se hacía más y más insistente conforme pasaba el tiempo.

—¡Vegeta! —lo tomó de ambos hombros y lo movió para que despertara—. ¡Abre los ojos!

El saiyajin parpadeó un par de veces antes de abrirlos por completo para encontrarse con el rostro de Bulma muy cerca de él.

—¡¿Qué quieres y por qué me despertaste?! —reaccionó—. ¡¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí, terrícola?!

—Tranquilízate, saiyajin —respondió, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás, para que pudiera verla bien—. ¿Cómo me veo?

—¿Qué...? —la miró de pies a cabeza sin comprender a qué se refería con esa pregunta.

—Que me digas cómo me veo —repitió—. ¿Te gusta?

Fue entonces cuando Vegeta cayó en cuenta de que el peinado y la ropa que vestía Bulma eran diferentes. Su cabello volvía a ser lacio y con fleco, su vestido era un poco más ceñido al cuerpo y más corto que el anterior, y su rostro volvía a tener ese brillo extraño que sólo conseguía cuando se pasaba con el maquillaje.

—¿Para eso me has despertado? —le lanzó una mirada que le decía muy claramente que estaba a punto de perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba—. Deja de molestar y lárgate de aquí.

—Llamaron anoche para avisarme que tengo que presentarme en una junta muy importante en representación de mi padre —le contó, ignorando su petición—. Así que decidí sorprenderlos a todos con mi nuevo estilo.

—¿Cuántos hombres habrá en esa junta? —cuestionó. Bulma se le quedó mirando sin comprender muy bien su pregunta—. ¡Contesta!

—Pues... yo seré la única mujer.

—¡¿Y piensas ir vestida así?! —gritó—. ¡No voy a permitirlo!

Bulma se quedó quieta mirando cómo el saiyajin abandonaba la cama.

—Ve y cámbiate de ropa —ordenó—. No te irás hasta que lo hagas.

—¿El príncipe saiyajin está celoso? —preguntó burlona.

—¡Por supuesto que no estoy celoso! —respondió de inmediato, cruzándose de brazos.

Con ese gesto, Bulma pudo percatarse de la mentira. No podía creer que Vegeta la estuviera celando solo por la manera en que iba vestida. Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta y estuvo totalmente segura de que la relación entre ellos había cambiado por completo.

—Si no estás celoso, quiere decir que no te molesta que vaya vestida así —giró sobre sí misma, para que Vegeta pudiera verla desde todos los ángulos.

—Haz lo que quieras, mujer vulgar.

Bulma no hizo más que reírse por el comentario. Satisfecha por su reacción, decidió que ya era hora de retirarse y sin decir más se dirigió a la puerta de la recámara.

—¿A qué hora vás a regresar?

La pregunta la hizo detenerse poco antes de salir de la habitación.

—No tengo idea —contestó sin voltearse—. Ese tipo de juntas suelen alargarse mucho, así que quizá llegue tarde. Por cierto, la despensa está llena otra vez, pero por favor intenta dejar algo de comida para cuando regrese.

La conversación terminó y Bulma se fue deprisa para llegar puntual.

La junta fue aburrida a excepción de las miradas que le lanzaban todos los hombres que estuvieron presentes. Cada que alguno la miraba de arriba a abajo o hacía un gesto cuando pensaban que ella no se daba cuenta, se acordaba de Vegeta y la reacción que había tenido al verla, y no podía evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en sus cinco horas después, la reunión por fin había terminado. La chica se dirigía contenta hacia la salida del edificio sin darse cuenta de que varios de los trabajadores y socios importantes de la empresa iban caminando detrás de ella, admirando su figura. Su atención estaba puesta en las enormes puertas de cristal del edificio y gracias a eso pudo distinguir desde la distancia una silueta conocida al otro lado de la calle.

—¿Pero qué demonios está haciendo aquí?

Al percatarse del desfile de hombres que iban detrás de Bulma, no dudó ni un segundo en acercarse. Esperaba que la chica notara su presencia nada más salir del edificio, pero no fue así. Mantenía la vista fija al frente y su semblante era muy serio, algo inusual en ella, en especial cuando se encontraba rodeada de tantas personas.

—¡Bulma! —la llamó, tomándola del brazo para que volteara a mirarlo.

Dio un saltito del susto al sentir que alguien la sujetaba, pero de inmediato supo de quién se trataba. La voz de Vegeta era inconfundible, y esa manera que tenía de pronunciar su nombre solo ocasionó que la chica cambiara drásticamente su semblante.

—¡Vegeta! —dijo sorprendida—. Me asustaste. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—¿Tú qué crees? —respondió molesto—. Vine por ti, mujer.

El saiyajin les lanzó una mirada asesina a todos los hombres que aún se encontraban atrás de Bulma. El aspecto del guerrero no era muy amenazador, debido a su baja estatura, pero ninguno de los presentes había visto jamás una mirada tan llena de odio en alguien, además de que su instinto les advertía que se trataba de alguien peligroso. Todos decidieron que sería mejor alejarse. Excepto uno.

—No imaginé que te encontraría con él.

Con la repentina aparición de Vegeta, a Bulma se le había olvidado por completo que Yamcha también se encontraba ahí. El chico esperó a que ella se acercara, pero el saiyajin se lo había impedido. No tuvo más remedio que hacerlo él.

—Hola, Yamcha —le saludó la chica—. Me da mucho gusto verte...

—Venía a hablar contigo, pero creo que será mejor dejarlo para otro día —respondió, mirando al saiyajin.

Vegeta puso los ojos en blanco al escucharlo. No parecía muy sorprendido de ver al muchacho de las cicatrices, a pesar de que no lo había detectado. Bulma estaba comenzando a incomodarse con la situación. Tenía frente a ella a su ex novio mientras que un hombre de otro planeta no dejaba de sujetar su brazo con fuerza. Mirándolos a ambos, comenzó a pensar en que el papel de Yamcha en su vida lo tenía muy claro, pero, ¿y Vegeta? Necesitaba saberlo. Pero lo más importante era descubrir cuál era el papel de ella dentro de la vida de él. La brillante mente de la chica comenzó a trabajar de inmediato para elegir la mejor manera de controlar la situación. Si quería descubrir exactamente cuál papel jugaba dentro de la vida del saiyajin era necesario demostrarle a él qué lugar ocupaba dentro de su propia vida. De pronto, tener a Yamcha ahí parecía lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado.

—Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar —se animó a decir, intentando sonar lo más amable posible.

—¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! —alzó la voz—. Hay demasiadas cosas que debemos aclarar sobre nosotros.

De nuevo parecía como si Yamcha se dirigiera a Vegeta y no a la chica. El saiyajin, por su parte, solo atinó a soltar el brazo de la muchacha. Había sido un completo error haber ido a buscarla. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando cuando se le ocurrió hacerlo?

—No —respondió—. Entre nosotros ya no hay nada qué aclarar.

Bulma se percató de inmediato de que Vegeta, al liberarla de su agarre, tenía la intención de irse de ahí. Afortunadamente pudo ser lo suficientemente rápida para sujetarlo de la muñeca antes de que emprendiera vuelo delante de todas las personas que aún andaban por ahí. Hubiera querido tomarlo de la mano, pero sabía perfectamente que aquello no hubiera hecho más que empeorar la situación.

Yamcha, al ver cómo Bulma sujetaba a Vegeta y darse cuenta de que el saiyajin no parecía querer destruir la ciudad en consecuencia, supo que definitivamente ya no había nada de qué hablar.

—Lo entiendo —dijo cabizbajo—. Pero antes de irme solo quiero advertirte una cosa —se acercó a Vegeta y lo sujetó del cuello de la camisa—. Que ni se te ocurra hacerle daño o te las verás conmigo.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer, sabandija? —preguntó con ironía—. ¿Acaso vas a matarme?

Ante las palabras y la risa de Vegeta, el chico de las cicatrices no supo cómo responder. Sabía perfectamente que cualquier amenaza no serviría de nada ante el poderoso saiyajin. Derrotado, decidió que lo mejor sería retirarse. Le echó una última mirada a la mujer que había querido durante tanto tiempo y atravesó la calle hasta llegar con Puar, quien lo esperaba impaciente.

—¡¿Hasta cuándo piensas soltarme, terricola?!

El saiyajin esperaba que al escuchar su pregunta y ver su molestia la chica de inmediato lo soltara, pero lo único que logró fue que Bulma lo sujetara con más fuerza. Bien hubiera podido zafarse de su agarre con facilidad pero estaba lo suficientemente de buen humor por lo que acababa de suceder como para controlarse y ser un poco más amable con ella. Por otro lado, Bulma irradiaba alegría por notar un pequeño destello de felicidad en el rostro del príncipe saiyajin. Lo comenzaba a conocer de verdad y estaba segura de que detrás de su serio semblante había algo de satisfacción por haber alejado a Yamcha y demostrar que él era el único que le importaba ahora.

—No te soltaré hasta que lleguemos a casa —informó sonriendo y balanceando un poco su brazo.

Escuchar la palabra "casa" hizo que Vegeta se quedara rígido por un momento. Jamás se había detenido a pensar en si consideraba la C.C. como su hogar. Para él solo era un lugar temporal donde poder dormir y lo único bueno que le veía era la tecnología de la cámara de gravedad para avanzar con su entrenamiento y su meta de hacerse más fuerte hasta superar a Kakaroto. ¿Realmente podría considerarlo su hogar ahora? Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no sentía nostalgia por algo como eso. La imagen del planeta Vegeta, su padre e incluso un vago recuerdo de su madre comenzaron a aparecer dentro de su cabeza...

—¡Vamos! —la aguda voz de Bulma lo hizo volver a la actualidad—. La limusina nos está esperando.

—¿La qué? —preguntó, claramente confundido.

—El auto de allá —señaló. Había un vehículo extraño, grande y muy largo en color blanco estacionado muy cerca de donde estaban ellos.

—¡Por supuesto que no iré en esa cosa! —declaró—. ¡Yo soy el Príncipe saiyajin y no pienso viajar como un terrícola!

Dicho aquello, por fin se soltó del agarre de Bulma y emprendió vuelo de inmediato frente a todas las miradas atónitas de las personas que aún seguían entrando y saliendo del edificio.

—Ese idiota —murmuró la chica, mirando cómo se alejaba hasta desaparecer.

Bulma no tardó mucho tiempo en llegar. Fue recibida en la entrada de la Corporación Cápsula por varios empleados, quienes fueron ignorados por la muchacha que caminaba a prisa y parecía estar bastante enojada. Se detuvo justo al filo de las escaleras que daban al segundo piso en el lado más cercano a las habitaciones y comenzó a gritarle al saiyajin.

—¡Vegeta! ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a dejarme ahí y salir volando frente a todas las personas?! —se le iba el aire del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para hacerse escuchar. Los empleados que aún seguían cerca tuvieron que taparse los oídos—. ¡Vegeta, sé que me estás escuchando! ¡Responde!

Pero el saiyajin no respondió. Se encontraba en la cocina, muy cerca de donde provenían los gritos de la chica. Pudo ser capaz de escucharlos como si la tuviera sentada justo en la silla de al lado. Lo único que pudo hacer fue intentar ignorarla cerrando los ojos y no dejando de comer los deliciosos platillos que estaba degustando en esos momentos.

Bulma subió abatida a su habitación para tomar una ducha que lograra relajarla después de todo el estrés que vivió en la junta, con la situación de la repentina aparición de Yamcha y las extrañas actitudes de Vegeta. Cuando terminó su momento de relajación, se puso ropa cómoda y bajó a la cocina en busca de algo para calmar su apetito. No había ingerido alimento desde la mañana y se estaba muriendo de hambre. Para su sorpresa, lo primero que vio al entrar fue un Vegeta devorando platillo atrás platillo sin parar.

—¡Te dije que no te terminaras toda la comida! —gritó nada más verlo.

—¿Estás ciega o qué? —respondió de mala gana—. Ahí dejé suficiente comida para tu diminuto estómago, así que deja de gritar.

—¡Y tú deja de hablarme de esa manera! ¡Grosero!

Así transcurrieron varios minutos, entre gritos y más gritos hasta que Bulma decidió que era más importante alimentarse que seguir discutiendo con el saiyajin.

—Estoy agotada —le informó. Vegeta había terminado ya, sin embargo no se había movido de allí. Bulma se levantó de su asiento y se colocó detrás del saiyajin, rodeándolo con los brazos y pegando su cabeza a su rostro—. Aún así iré a terminar la cámara de gravedad, ¿qué te parece? ¿A que soy la mujer más sensacional del universo?

Como respuesta, no recibió más que un gruñido de parte de su acompañante.

—Yo sé que piensas lo mismo —le dijo, dándole un pequeño beso en el cuello—. ¡Adiós!

Lo soltó de prisa y se apresuró a salir de ahí. No quería quedarse a conocer la reacción que había tenido ante tal gesto aunque la falta de gritos se le antojó como una buena señal.

—Pero qué vulgar y atrevida es esa mujer—exclamó cuando Bulma ya había desaparecido de su vista.

Llevó su mano hasta su cuello, en la parte donde momentos antes había sentido el roce de los labios de la muchacha. Para su sorpresa, pudo darse cuenta de que el gesto no le molestó en absoluto. Mientras nadie más lo supiera, para él seguía estando bien. Estaba plenamente consciente de que ambas partes, tanto él como ella, habían ido dando pie a ese tipo de situaciones y no tenía sentido quejarse.

—¡Suficiente! —se regañó a sí mismo.

Enojado por pensar tanto en la terrícola, se levantó y se retiró de la cocina sin molestarse en mandar limpiar el desastre de platos sucios que había dejado. Estaba ansioso por retomar su entrenamiento y no veía la hora para que Bulma saliera de la nave anunciado a gritos, como solo ella sabía, que por fin había terminado la cámara de gravedad. Anduvo deambulando por toda la C.C por un par de horas, conociendo habitaciones que no había pisado nunca en toda su estancia en la enorme casa. Incluso fue al laboratorio principal del padre de Bulma a mirar si había proyectos nuevos pero no encontró ninguna novedad. Cuando finalizó su recorrido el saiyajin ya había perdido por completo la paciencia.

La compuerta de la nave estaba cerrada pero afortunadamente su mecanismo era el mismo que la anterior así que no le fue difícil abrirla para entrar en busca de la terrícola. El desorden de cables, robots y herramientas de la última vez que estuvo allí había desaparecido. Todo estaba limpio y los robots de entrenamiento se encontraban en su debido lugar. Bulma lo había terminado. Lo único fuera de lugar dentro de la nave era la propia Bulma, quien dormía acostada en el piso, usando un par de papeles como almohada. Vegeta se acercó con cuidado a examinarlos. Eran unos dibujos de su traje de combate, pero parecía que tenía un ligero cambio en el material.

—Se quedó dormida mientras revisaba estos bocetos —murmuró—. Pero yo no se lo he peidido...

Sin darse cuenta, una sonrisa apareció en los labios del saiyajin.

—Quizá sí te mereces un descanso —le dijo, porque sabía que no podía escucharlo.


	14. Algo inevitable

Él también se iría a descansar. Estaba anocheciendo y no tenía nada más qué hacer. El hecho de saber que a la mañana siguiente podría por fin retomar su entrenamiento lo puso de excelente humor, tanto que no se atrevió a dejar a Bulma así... No se iba a arriesgar a moverla y despertarla, pero al menos debía hacer algo para disminuir su incomodidad. Fue por una cobija y cubrió su cuerpo con cuidado.

 **...**

Pocos minutos después de medianoche, Bulma por fin despertó. En cuanto abrió los ojos se percató de que su mejilla estaba mojada y que había dejado un pequeño rastro de saliva sobre los bocetos del nuevo traje de combate para Vegeta. Reaccionó de inmediato dejando de apoyar su cabeza sobre los papeles, dándose cuenta de que llevaba una manta encima.

—Otra vez no... —susurró mientras la examinaba. Incluso era la misma de la última vez.

Los recuerdos tan desagradables del momento cuando le agradeció a Vegeta por haberse preocupado por ella comenzaron a surgir haciendo que olvidara el incidente de la saliva.

—¡Vegeta! —gritó hecha una furia—. ¿¡En dónde estás, maldito saiyajin!?

Sin pensarlo dos veces, salió a paso apresurado de la nave para ir en busca del hombre que se había atrevido a jugar con ella otra vez. Pensó que lo más probable sería que estuviera devorando la poca comida que aún quedaba en la despensa de la cocina pero se equivocó; el saiyajin no se encontraba ahí. Lo único con lo que se encontró fue con el desastre de platos que había dejado en la tarde, provocando que su molestia aumentara todavía más.

—Es tarde —se fijó en su reloj de muñeca—. quizá esté dormido.

A toda prisa y con la manta bien sujeta entre sus manos, finalmente llegó a la habitación que estaba buscando. No se podía escuchar ningún ruido y la puerta estaba cerrada pero no le importó. Abrió sin avisar y se topó con la recámara en completa oscuridad a excepción de la poca luz que provenía del cuarto de baño. La puerta estaba entreabierta y podía distinguir el sonido del agua al caer.

—¡Estúpido mono! —gritó al entrar—. ¡Exijo que me des una explicación!

Se quedó inmóvil al verse sola en la habitación.

—Estúpida terrícola —escuchó la voz del saiyajin desde la recámara—. ¿Acaso estás ciega?

Vegeta se encontraba sentado sobre la cama, esperando a que la tina se llenara, cuando Bulma irrumpió gritando en su habitación. Pudo darse cuenta que la chica no lo había visto así que decidió divertirse un poco mirando lo que hacía, hasta que recibió el tan ingenioso insulto de su parte.

—¿¡Qué has dicho!? —preguntó gritando y regresando a la habitación para prender las luces.

Se encontró con un Vegeta semidesnudo sentado sobre la cama con los ojos cerrados.

—Además de ciega eres sorda.

La chica no le dio importancia a sus palabras, lo único que quería era poner las cosas claras entre ellos de una vez por todas.

—¿A qué demonios estás jugando?

La pregunta hizo que el saiyajin por fin se interesara lo suficiente como para mirarla. Se le quedó viendo por varios segundos sin comprender a qué se refería. Bulma, al notar la confusión en el rostro de Vegeta no dudó en mostrarle a lo que había ido a buscarlo. Con mucha fuerza le arrojó la manta a la cara.

—¡¿Me vas a decir otra vez que no has sido tú?! —se cruzó de brazos en espera de una respuesta.

Vegeta examinó la cobija como si fuera la primera vez en su vida que veía algo así. No tardó mucho tiempo en comprender el por qué de la actitud tan extraña de la muchacha. Después de un par de minutos en completo silencio, se levantó y se acercó a ella.

—No —dijo en voz baja, deteniéndose a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo.

—¿Qué? —aquella no era la respuesta que Bulma esperaba. ¿Acaso le estaba diciendo que se había preocupado lo suficiente como para ir a buscar una manta y taparla?

—Que sí fui yo —puso los ojos en blanco—. ¿Contenta? Ya puedes irte.

—Gra-gracias —fue lo único que atinó a decir.

—¡No me agradezcas y lárgate ya!

—¿Pero qué es lo que te pasa? Me tratas bien un momento y al siguiente comienzas a gritarme, no te entiendo —sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse—. ¡Me tienes harta! ¡No haces más que confundirme!

—No puedo creer que seas tan idiota —murmuró antes de tomar su rostro entre sus manos y comenzar a besarla.

Era un beso casi desesperado y Bulma fue capaz de percibir la diferencia de inmediato. Comenzó a pensar en las extrañas actitudes del saiyajin; las razones que lo orillaban a hacer ciertas cosas y en especial en las veces en las que él había iniciado las muestras de afecto. En poco tiempo las cosas comenzaron a aclararse dentro de su cabeza. Vegeta era el orgullo en persona y el hecho de que estuviera besándola en ese preciso momento decía bastante sobre sus sentimientos. Pero quizo hacer una prueba antes de poner las cosas seguras.

—Primero me dices idiota —cortó el beso pero sin dejar de rozar sus labios—, y después me besas.

Vegeta se sorprendió por el repentino cambio en su tono de voz. No estaba gritando ni tampoco era un reclamo, como acostumbraba a hacer después de situaciones similares.

—No te lo he dicho a ti —sus manos buscaron otro lugar en el cuerpo de la chica en donde descansar. Las bajó hasta su cintura y la apretó con fuerza, teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla.

Bulma sonrió ante su respuesta. Aquello solo quería decir que el saiyajin por fin había dejado de luchar contra sí mismo. Temerosa de que las cosas fueran a cambiar de un momento a otro, decidió continuar con el beso. Vegeta no puso objeciones y se dejó llevar por la caricia como si él también hubiera estado esperando a que ella tuviera la iniciativa.

—Me voy a quedar aquí esta noche —le informó de repente—. Espero que no te moleste.

En respuesta, el saiyajin comenzó a caminar en dirección a la cama sin soltarla, ocasionando así que ella siguiera sus pasos. Bulma se sentó sobre la cama y se recorrió hacia el centro.

—Ven —susurró, jalándolo del brazo para que subiera también.

Apoyándose con las manos sobre el colchón, para no dejar su peso completo sobre el frágil cuerpo de la muchacha, se puso encima y comenzó a besarle el cuello con lentitud. El calor que emanaba la piel desnuda del saiyajin estaba volviéndola loca. No podía creer que aún teniéndolo tan cerca tuviera la necesidad de fusionar su piel con la suya. El olor que desprendía era como una droga.

—Se está derramando el agua de la tina —murmuró en su oído.

Vegeta detuvo sus besos para mirarla. En ese momento, la chica podría haber jurado que había arruinado el momento de nuevo, pero enseguida se vio sorprendida por la sonrisa a medias que apareció en el rostro del saiyajin.

—¿Lo estás diciendo en serio? —preguntó divertido.

—Me gusta cuando sonríes —respondió aliviada. Puso el pulgar sobre sus labios y los recorrió con parsimonia—. Porque solo lo haces cuando estás conmigo.

El sonido del agua se fue alejando poco a poco hasta desaparecer. Bulma estaba tan perdida en la oscuridad de los ojos del saiyajin quien la miraban tan fijamente que logró que la muchacha se olvidara de todo a su alrededor. Nada existía ya, excepto ellos dos. Sentía como si su cuerpo se estuviera derritiendo de solo pensar en que nunca antes la había contemplado de esa manera; tan directa, tan profunda. Su pulgar continuaba posado sobre sus labios, explorándolos, hasta que él hizo un movimiento con su cabeza para que dejara de tocarlo. Tomó con firmeza ambas muñecas de la chica y las subió a la altura de su rostro aprisionándolas sobre la almohada.

—No te muevas —ordenó.

A pesar de encontrarse en esa situación y tener una expresión relajada en el rostro, su tono de voz era el mismo de siempre: agresivo, y por alguna extraña razón, aquello hizo que Bulma sintiera un cosquilleo recorrer todo su cuerpo. Le resultaba sumamente excitante escucharlo mientras le miraba así de cerca y sentía el roce de su piel. El vestido comenzaba a estorbar demasiado.

Liberó sus brazos, y como si hubiese leído su mente, fijó la atención en la ropa que aún llevaba puesta. Vegeta se recorrió un poco hacia atrás para buscar el punto perfecto en donde aterrizar sus traviesas manos otra vez. Las metió por debajo de su vestido y fue subiéndolas por sus piernas con lentitud, disfrutando de la suavidad de su piel, hasta toparse con la fina tela de su ropa interior. La prenda que estorbaba se había recorrido atorada entre los fuertes brazos del saiyajin hasta llegar a la estrecha cintura de la muchacha.

—Quítamelo ya —pidió desesperada.

Sus manos eran como un imán y no era capaz de despegarlas de su piel. Continuó recorriendo su figura hasta que el vestido llegó a la altura del bien formado pecho de la muchacha. Lo tomó, apretándolo con fuerza y con lentitud se deshizo de él. El encaje de su sostén dejaba ver demasiado y eso excitó aún más al saiyajin que se había quedado observando su cuerpo con atención.

—Es mi turno —pensó ella al ver la oportunidad de poder tocarlo otra vez.

—Te dije que no te movieras —advirtió sin despegar la mirada de su pecho.

Sin dejar tiempo para que Bulma protestara, se abalanzó sobre ella hasta casi chocar con su rostro e introdujo su lengua en su boca para besarla. Mientras ella enredaba sus manos en el cabello del saiyajin, los hábiles dedos de él comenzaron con el trabajo de desabrochar el complicado broche del brasier rosa que tanto le estorbaba para hacer su siguiente movimiento. En el instante en que logró hacerlo, cortó el beso, dejando a la chica con ganas de más. Le dedicó una fugaz sonrisa antes de comenzar con su juego. Empezó a repartir pequeños besos sobre su cuello y fue quitando su ropa interior hasta dejar su pecho desnudo. Quería probar el sabor de su piel en esa parte tan sensible. Con su lengua recorrió cada milímetro mientras que con una mano masajeaba el que aún quedaba libre, haciendo que Bulma soltara sus primeros gemidos de placer. La chica disfrutaba con los ojos cerrados hasta que dejó de sentir la lengua de Vegeta sobre su piel. Abrió los ojos de golpe para encontrarse con el saiyajin a punto de deshacerse de la única prenda que faltaba. Le sorprendió cuando él llevó su rostro hasta su intimidad y comenzó a besarla lentamente. Ella no hizo más que abrir sus piernas, dándole permiso de hacer lo que quisiera.

—No te detengas —pidió entre jadeos.

No recibió respuesta, en su lugar sintió cómo Vegeta aumentaba el ritmo en sus caricias hasta hacer que el cuerpo de Bulma se arqueara sobre la cama. Sus manos se aferraron con fuerza al edredón. No imaginaba que aquello se pudiera sentir tan bien, hasta que cayó en cuenta de que quizá se sentía de esa manera porque se trataba de Vegeta.

El saiyajin parecía querer llenarse con el olor y el sabor de Bulma. Mientras exploraba por completo la zona con su lengua, mantenía una mano sobre el vientre de la chica; acariciándolo, sintiendo su suavidad, y no detuvo su juego hasta que estuvo por completo satisfecho. Se incorporó un poco, quedando de rodillas con la intención de deshacerse de la única prenda que llevaba encima, pero las delicadas y finas manos de la chica se lo impidieron.

—Es mi turno —avisó con un tono seductor.

Se abrazó a él con fuerza, pegando sus labios a su lóbulo izquierdo.

—Prepárate, saiyajin —susurró, haciéndolo estremecer.

Él había tomado el control desde el principio y planeaba que así continuara, pero se le había olvidado a qué mujer tenía en su cama. A pesar de que no estaba de acuerdo, se vio incapaz de detenerla.

El hecho de que Vegeta vistiera solo con ropa interior facilitaba las cosas y apresuraba la situación al siguiente nivel pero a Bulma le hubiese encantado que estuviera vestido. Se imaginaba desprendiendo su camisa botón por botón hasta quitarla por completo con lentitud y acariciando esos músculos tan bien formados que tanto le gustaban. Comenzó a besar su torso desnudo mientras sus manos la acompañaban en el recorrido. Vegeta la miraba curioso desde arriba, percatándose de que la chica bajaba su boca cada vez más. Disfrutaba de sentir la frescura de sus labios sobre él pero el hecho de no saber cuales eran las intenciones de la muchacha no le permitía disfrutar al completo. Bulma dio un par de besos sobre sus bóxers, dejando al saiyajin sin aliento. Ya no tenía ningún tipo de vergüenza. Bajó la prenda e introdujo su miembro en su boca.

Volteaba a mirar la reacción de Vegeta de vez en cuando y no se sintió satisfecha hasta que lo escuchó gemir, echando su cabeza hacia atrás de lo mucho que estaba disfrutando con las maravillas que podía hacer con su boca. Bulma detuvo sus caricias para recostarse sobre la cama de nuevo. Separó las piernas y con un gesto de sus dedos le incitó a que se acercara. Vegeta se posicionó encima e introdujo su masculinidad en el interior de la muchacha. Sediento de sus labios, ahogó los gemidos con un beso.

Bulma terminó gritando el nombre del siayajin con los ojos cerrados y no pudo ver la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro al escucharla.

—Tu cama es muy estrecha —susurró—. Es un buen pretexto para estar más cerca de ti.

Vegeta no dijo nada ante el comentario. Estaba más serio y pensativo que nunca pero aún así no parecía de mal humor; su expresión era relajada. Bulma aprovechó el silencio para acercarse más a su cuerpo y acurrucarse entre sus brazos. Una fina sábana blanca cubría su desnudez. A pesar de que el momento había terminado hacía unos minutos, la chica no dejaba de acariciarlo en diferentes partes de su cuerpo. Delineó cada una de las marcas de guerra que tenia sobre su torso y creaba frases con sus dedos con la esperanza de que él estuviera lo suficientemente atento como para entenderlas.

—Se está metiendo el agua a la habitación —informó de repente—. Deja de escribir cosas ridículas y llama a los robots para que limpien el desastre...

—Que tú causaste —le cortó ella.

—¿Quién fue la que vino a interrumpir mis planes y ademas entró sin avisar? —preguntó.

—Pues entonces aprovechémoslo.

Sin esperar respuesta, se puso de pie y se encamino hacia el cuarto de baño. Vegeta se quedó mirándola, perdido en sus curvas y en la manera en que contoneaba su cuerpo al caminar.

—¿No vienes? —le invitó, deteniéndose en el marco de la puerta.

El cuarto estaba inundado y cuando Bulma entró en la tina hizo que más agua se derramara, ocasionando un gruñido de parte del saiyajin que la seguía de cerca. No había podido resistirse a disfrutar nuevamente del hermoso cuerpo de la terrícola.


	15. Una mujer inteligente

Lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue el relajado rostro de Vegeta. El saiyajin dormía profundamente al lado de la chica de cabellos azul turquesa. De inmediato se percató de que uno de sus brazos reposaba sobre su cintura. Su peso era agradable y el calor que emanaba le hacía recordar todo lo que sintió mientras estuvo entre sus brazos sobre la cama y dentro de la tina. Estaba disfrutando del recuerdo hasta que...

—¡Mis padres! —gritó.

En consecuencia, Vegeta despertó de golpe.

—¡¿Por qué gritas?! —reclamó, visiblemente molesto.

—¿Por qué no me acordaste de que mis padres llegaban hoy?

Repentinamente enojada con el saiyajin, le dio un golpe en el hombro, que él ni siquiera sintió, y se levantó de la cama a toda prisa. Desesperada comenzó a buscar su ropa por toda la habitación. Vegeta no le dio importancia y volvió a cerrar los ojos en un intento de conciliar el sueño otra vez, pero la chica se lo impidió.

—¡No te duermas! —con ambas manos movió su cuerpo con fuerza—. Tienes que llevarme a recoger a mis padres, es tardísimo y sólo podré llegar a tiempo si vamos volando.

—¿Acaso escuché bien? —se incorporó sobre la cama—. ¿Quieres que te lleve volando a no sé dónde sólo para recibir a la escandalosa de tu madre?

—¡No seas grosero! —le reprendió, pero no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario—. Y sí, has escuchado bien. Ahora levántate y vístete que nos tenemos que ir.

—Estás loca si piensas que lo haré —se negó.

—Si me llevas, te prometo que esta misma tarde tendrás tu nuevo traje de combate, ¿qué dices?

 **...**

Afortunadamente llegaron a tiempo. El avión donde venían el Dr. Brief y su esposa acababa de aterrizar.

—¿Cómo regresaremos? —preguntó Vegeta. Se mantenía detrás de Bulma, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión más seria y agresiva de lo normal.

La pareja se acercaba con una sonrisa en el rostro, contentos de volver a su ciudad y de ver a su querida hija y a su malhumorado huésped otra vez.

—Volando —obvió ella.

—¿Qué? ¿Y cómo pretendes que los lleve a los tres?

—Traje un par de cápsulas conmigo —le informó—. Regresaremos volando sobre un vehículo, no sobre ti.

Al instante en que terminó de hablar, escuchó el peculiar sonido que producía Vegeta al expulsar su energía. Se giró de inmediato sólo para encontrarse con un pequeño rastro de polvo que había dejado al emprender el vuelo. Al mirar hacia arriba pudo ser capaz de distinguirle a lo lejos.

—¡Bulma! —escuchó la alegre voz de su madre.

No se percató de que la pareja ya había llegado hasta donde se encontraba esperándolos. La Sra. Brief se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazo con fuerza, mientras que su padre las miraba con cariño.

—Déjala respirar —comentó el Dr. Brief, ansioso por tener su turno de abrazar a su hija.

—¿Dónde está el joven Vegeta? —se interesó ella—. Hace un momento me pareció verlo contigo.

—Ya saben cómo es él —fue su única respuesta.

—¡Es una lastima! Me moría de ganas por verlo y abrazarlo.

A pesar del tiempo, su madre parecía no darse cuenta del tipo de persona que era el saiyajin que estaba viviendo en su casa.

—Compramos muchas cosas hermosas para ustedes —decía una Sra. Brief muy entusiasmada.

Bulma quería regresar a la Corporación Cápsula de inmediato. Ignoró el parloteo de su madre e hizo aparecer una nave de gran tamaño para que pudieran llegar rápido y cómodos a su hogar. Durante el viaje, la Sra Brief no paró de hablar. Le contó cada detalle de absolutamente todo lo que hizo durante el viaje de tan solo tres días. Su padre se mantenía en silencio, atento a las palabras de su mujer, como si escucharla fuera lo mejor del mundo.

—Iré a ver a mis animales.

El Dr. Brief no esperó respuesta y se encaminó hacia el jardín, ansioso de poder ver a todas sus mascotas de nuevo. Bulma, que sabía con lo que se iba a encontrar, no dudó un segundo en ir con él, dejándole a su madre el trabajo de guardar el vehículo y encargarse de llevar el equipaje adentro.

—¿Por qué está esa nave ahí? —preguntó sorprendido.

—La construí para el entrenamiento de Vegeta...

—¿Y la cámara de gravedad? —cuestionó, aún confundido por lo que estaba viendo.

—Pues la construí adentro, como la nave anterior.

—Bulma, yo te dije que construyeras la nueva cámara de gravedad, no una nave.

—¡Cállate papá! ¡Vegeta podría estar escuchando!

Bulma le tapó la boca a su padre con ambas manos y miró a su alrededor en busca del saiyajin. Afortunadamente no andaba rondando cerca.

—Debe estar adentro —susurró mirando en dirección a la nave que se alzaba reluciente cerca de ellos.

Liberó los labios de su padre y con una seña le indicó que continuara guardando silencio. Ella sabía a qué iba, así que no dudó en caminar hacia donde se encontraban la mayoría de los animales que tenían su hogar en la C.C. Cuando por fin estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de la nave, Bulma decidió que era hora de explicarle a su padre sus razones para desobedecerle.

—No está de más volver a tener una nave, ¿no lo crees? —se excusó.

—Tienes razón —le dijo, mientras tomaba otro puñado de comida para los peces del estanque—. Pero yo te pedí ayuda con la cámara de gravedad que diseñé, no para la nave.

—Papá, Vegeta no es de la familia. No podemos desperdiciar espacio de la casa en una cámara de gravedad para alguien que probablemente se marchará pronto.

—¿De verdad crees que lo haga?

—¿Qué? —la pregunta del Dr. Brief la había tomado por sorpresa.

—Te pregunto que si de verdad crees que Vegeta se vaya algún día —repitió con paciencia.

Le hubiera resultado fácil responder si se lo hubiera preguntado una semana atrás, pero ahora, con todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos tres días, no lo tenía claro. Por un momento, en su cabeza apareció un enorme "no" como respuesta. ¿Realmente era ella tan importante para el saiyajin como para que decidiera quedarse? Necesitaba averiguarlo. Así sabría si comenzar con el proyecto de la nueva cámara de gravedad. Hacerla significaría que lo aceptaba en su vida, para siempre.

—No lo sé, papá —se limitó a contestar.

—Yo no hubiera comenzado a planearlo si no sospechara que algo está pasando entre ese hombre y tú —guardó la comida y se puso de pie—. ¿Qué sucedió durante nuestra ausencia? ¿Acaso esa sonrisa es solamente por tenernos de vuelta?

Ante el repentino silencio de su hija, el Dr. Brief no hizo más que reírse. No era tan difícil imaginar lo que había sucedido entre Bulma y Vegeta durante su ausencia. Lo primero que le hizo sospechar que las cosas entre ellos eran diferentes fue ver al saiyajin acompañándola en el aeropuerto. Lo segundo fue la extraña felicidad que emanaba su hija al hablar, como si verles de nuevo fuera lo más maravilloso que le había sucedido en años. Y en último lugar, la inseguridad de ella al negarse a construir la cámara de gravedad y sustituirla por una nave.

—No me preguntes esas cosas —le pidió, ruborizada.

—Ya no lo haré —prometió—. Me lo has dejado claro.

El hombre de baja estatura continuó alimentando a sus adorados animales, ante la mirada atenta de su hija.

—Te ayudaré con el nuevo proyecto de la cámara cuando me sienta segura, ¿está bien?

—Bien —murmuró. Su atención estaba puesta en los tres gatitos que intentaban escalar por su pantalón para conseguir la mayor cantidad de caricias posibles.

Después de ayudarle un poco a su madre con el equipaje y fingir emoción por las mil cosas que le había traído, fue hacia el laboratorio y prendió una de las pantallas que conectaban con las que había instalado dentro de la nave. Sentía la necesidad de asegurarse de que Vegeta estuviera ahí, entrenando. La pantalla tardó un par de segundos en cargar la imagen, segundos que se le antojaron como horas a la muchacha. No entendía por qué se sentía así, tan desesperada por verle otra vez.

Todo se veía de color rojo en el interior y eso solo significaba una cosa: la máquina de gravedad estaba prendida. Vegeta se encontraba entrenando.

—Vegeta —llamó. No era capaz de distinguirlo bien. Entre las luces rojas, sólo veía una sombra justo en el medio, haciendo movimientos extraños.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora? —respondió. Giró la cabeza hacia donde había escuchado la voz de la chica y se encontró con su rostro en una enorme pantalla que colgaba del techo a pocos metros de él.

Bulma suspiró al distinguir las facciones duras del saiyajin.

—Mi madre ha traído cosas para ti...

—¿Solo por eso viniste a molestarme?

Por supuesto que Bulma no iba a decirle que solo había ido a buscarlo porque tenía ganas de verlo. Así que, ignorando la pregunta del saiyajin, le dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

—No quiero que vayas a herir sus sentimientos —le advirtió—. Cuando te dé las cosas, finge emoción si es necesario.

—Estás loca si de verdad piensas que haré eso.

—Lo dejaré todo en tu habitación y cuando ella te pregunte si te gustaron solo dile que sí.

Las palabras de Bulma le sonaron extrañas al saiyajin. De inmediato giró la cabeza para ver su rostro en la pantalla, pero la imagen había desaparecido. Conociéndola, esperaba un nuevo chantaje de su para él, cuando terminó su entrenamiento y fue a la cocina en busca de comida no se encontró con ninguna de las mujeres de la casa. Pasó junto al Dr. Brief cuando se disponía a subir a su habitación pero este se limitó a sonreírle, gesto que el saiyajin no le devolvió.

Vegeta se quedó de pie, cruzado de brazos y mirando su cama; tenía la impresión de que era más pequeña de lo que recordaba. Sobre ella había un sin fin de cosas inservibles.

—Los regalos de la madre de Bulma —susurró.

Comenzó a revisarlo todo con prisa y sin prestar atención. La mayoría solo era ropa. Horribles prendas que ni en sus sueños se atrevería a usar.

—Todo es basura.

—No te atrevas a tirarlo.

La chillona voz de la terrícola lo tomó por sorpresa. No la había sentido acercarse. Se giró y la encontró de pie en el marco de la puerta vistiendo un camisón blanco que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. Estaba a punto de reclamar que hubiera entrado sin avisar pero ella se le adelantó.

—La puerta estaba abierta —se excusó—. Además, después de lo que sucedió no creo que necesite pedir permiso para entrar a esta habitación.

—No me sorprende que pienses así —respondió—. Eres una mujer muy vulgar.

—Pues esta mujer vulgar vino a traerte tu traje de combate.

Sin esperar respuesta se encaminó hasta él e hizo las cosas nuevas del saiyajin a un lado. Sacó una cápsula y en pocos segundos apareció un nuevo y reluciente traje azul. Lo dejó sobre la cama y miró al guerrero, ansiosa de ver su reacción.

La expresión en su rostro cambió de inmediato. Bulma habría podido jurar que sus ojos azabache tenían un brillo especial cuando se toparon con la prenda azul. Sonrió, pero solo por un segundo. Estaba intentando controlar sus ganas de ponérselo y volver a la nave para probarlo y entrenar durante toda la noche.

—Es diferente —murmuró inclinándose para mirarlo de más cerca. Con su mano derecha recorrió la armadura blanca que estaba posada inmóvil sobre la cama—. No tiene las hombreras del anterior, y también le hace falta la parte de abajo.

—Me basé en el diseño que usabas en Namek —respondió, sin comprender bien a qué se refería—. Solo cambié el tono de azul, porque me pareció que quedaba mejor.

La chica estaba fascinada mirándolo. Nunca lo había visto actuar así; tan calmado. Era como si estuviera frente a otra persona.

—No entiendo cómo pudiste lograrlo —susurró en voz tan baja que a Bulma le costó un poco entender sus palabras—. El material es muy similar. No creí que los terrícolas tuvieran este tipo de tecnología.

—Se te olvida que estás frente a la mujer más inteligente del planeta —acomodó su cabello con un movimiento exagerado, dándose importancia—. Hice pruebas y la armadura, con ese diseño sencillo, es la mejor opción para que te muevas libremente durante las batallas; el material de las mallas y la parte superior fue complicado, pero como te habrás dado cuenta, no hay imposibles para la gran Bulma Brief.

—¿Solo hiciste uno? —preguntó, ignorando por completo el discurso de la chica.

—Por supuesto que no, tonto —se tapó la boca al terminar la frase, pero al ver que Vegeta no reaccionaba ante el insulto, siguió hablando—. Hice más de los que crees, porque sé que uno no te durará ni una semana con ese entrenamiento tan bárbaro que llevas.

—Lo usaré mañana mismo.

Bulma interpretó sus palabras como un "gracias".

—Vegeta... —había llegado la hora de decirle lo que en verdad había ido a hacer.

—¿Qué? —giró la cabeza para mirarla.

—¿No crees que tu cama es muy pequeña? —le soltó, ruborizándose—. Si quieres puedes comenzar a dormir en mi habitación.


	16. Cambios

Vegeta no respondió, en cambio dirigió su mirada hacia la pequeña cama. Él ya se había percatado de su tamaño, pero nunca le había dado importancia. Durante toda su vida se vio obligado a dormir en un sin fin de lugares distintos y en peores situaciones. ¿Qué tenía de malo que fuera pequeña? Era cómoda y estar solo le brindaba la calma que no conseguía durante el día.

—Mi cama, además de grande es la más cómoda de toda la casa —se sentó sobre el colchón, con cuidado de no aplastar el traje—. La habitación es muy amplia, por no hablar del baño...

—Deja de molestar, mujer —le cortó de repente.

Había sido la única manera que se le ocurrió para poder dormir de nuevo en la misma cama con él y había perdido la oportunidad. Lo último que deseaba era que lo que había sucedido entre ellos se quedara solo en una noche. Pero el carácter del saiyajin era muy complicado; aunque muy a su pesar, eso mismo era lo que más le había gustado de él.

—Tú te lo pierdes —respondió al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie para salir de ahí—. Ya te arrepentirás luego.

—Vete ya que necesito darme una ducha.

Con esas palabras, Bulma abandonó la habitación del saiyajin. Ya en su propia recámara, se terminó de alistar para dormir y se tapó hasta la cabeza con la sá se apresuró a terminar de ducharse. Se puso unos bóxers azules e inconscientemente se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación.

—¿Pero qué demonios estoy a punto de hacer? —se cuestionó a sí mismo—. Maldita terrícola —susurró antes de girar la perilla y salir de ahí.

Bulma ya estaba medio dormida cuando escuchó como si alguien entrara a su habitación. Se quedó un momento en silencio, sin mover ni un solo músculo, en espera de escuchar algo más pero no había más que silencio. El susto que se llevó cuando sintió que su cama se hundía por el peso de alguien fue tanto que la hizo gritar.

—¡No grites! —la regañó—. Soy yo.

—¿Vegeta...? —se destapó la cara para encontrarse el cuerpo del saiyajin casi encima de ella.

—Cierra la boca y vuelve a dormir.

Bulma cerró la boca como se lo ordenó, pero no porque quisiera hacerlo, sino porque estaba más que sorprendida por la repentina aparición del saiyajin. Se quedó quieta mientras sentía los movimientos de Vegeta a su lado, intentando encontrar su lugar en lo que sería su nueva cama a partir de ese momento. Cuando por fin lo encontró, ambos se quedaron en silencio. Vegeta no podía negar que el colchón era mil veces más cómodo que el suyo, pero en su totalidad, la recámara no le agradaba en absoluto.

—No me gusta —le informó de repente—. ¿Cómo pretendes que el príncipe saiyajin duerma en una habitación rosa?

—Eso se arregla fácil —suspiró, aliviada. Si esa era la única objeción que tenía, significaba que todo había salido bien—. Mañana mismo haré que cambien esto para que te sientas más cómodo. ¿Quieres algún color en especial para las paredes?

—¡Me da igual! —alzó la voz—. Con que no se vea tan infantil estará bien.

—Bien.

—Bien —repitió.

La tensión se notaba entre ambos y Bulma no sabía como deshacerse de ella. Intentó conversar un poco más con el guerrero pero este la calló casi de inmediato. Al final decidió que lo mejor sería dormir. Estaba segura que las cosas irían mejorando al paso de los días. Lo importante era el hecho de que ahora eran una pareja en toda regla. Vivían en la misma casa, su relación ya no se basaba en solo gritos y reclamos, él comenzaba a llamarla por su nombre, se habían acostado y ahora dormían en la misma cama. Tal vez, pensó, era hora de comenzar a construir la cámara de gravedad.

 **...**

Bulma despertó sola, pero no le extrañó en absoluto. Lo primero que hizo, incluso antes de bajar a desayunar, fue llamar a las personas indicadas para que comenzaran con los cambios en la habitación. Tenía ideas geniales que sabía le iban a encantar a su saiyajin. Se vistió y bajó contenta a la cocina. Tenía la esperanza de encontrarlo ahí, pero solo se topó con los rostros amables de sus padres.

—¡Buenos días! —le saludó la Sra. Brief nada más verla—. Llegas tarde, Vegeta se acaba de retirar.

—¿Desayunó con ustedes? —preguntó, intentando no sonar sorprendida.

Les dio la espalda y se dirigió al frigorifico en busca de algo fresco para comer.

—Él ya estaba aquí cuando nosotros llegamos —explicó su padre—. Parecía un poco menos agresivo de lo normal.

—¿En serio? Qué extraño... —susurró—. Seguro se levantó de buen humor.

—Te quedó muy bien su nuevo traje —el tono de voz de su padre había cambiado—. ¿Durmieron bien?

Bulma se quedó quieta. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta de que durmieron juntos? Las risitas que se comenzaron escuchar, provenientes de su madre, no hicieron más que avergonzarla. No tenía caso negarlo así que decidió hablarles claro.

—Sí, papá —respondió, intentando sonar tranquila y lo más normal posible—. Ambos dormimos muy bien pero, ¿cómo lo supiste?

—Fui a buscarlo a primera hora de la mañana y para mi sorpresa lo vi salir de tu habitación —hizo una pausa para mirar a su esposa y ambos sonrieron.

—¿Y para qué lo buscabas?

—En una junta a la que asistí durante el viaje descubrí una nueva manera de hacer robots para su entrenamiento y solo quería informarle —explicó—. Comenzaré a trabajar en ellos.

—Podremos usarlos en la nueva cámara de gravedad.

—Pensé que no querías hacerla.

—Cambié de opinión.

—No es difícil imaginar el motivo —se burló—. Creo que Vegeta ya no me da tanto miedo como antes.

La chica se quedó hablando sobre el saiyajin con sus padres hasta que las personas que había contratado para hacer los cambios en la habitación llegaron. Su madre la ayudó con algunos consejos y ambas mujeres pasaron casi toda la tarde dando indicaciones y supervisando el trabajo, mientras que el Dr. Brief estaba en su laboratorio trabajando en los nuevos robots y modificando algunos detalles de los planos de lo que sería la nueva cámara de gravedad.

 **...**

Vegeta detuvo su entrenamiento hasta que el hambre no lo dejó seguir moviéndose con libertad. Aún era temprano y no ver a nadie en la cocina le pareció muy extraño. Se apresuró a terminar y se dirigió a su habitación. Cuando llegó a ella recordó que ahora dormía con la terrícola así que se encaminó hacia allá.

Bulma abandonó la cama de inmediato en el momento en que vio la puerta abrirse. Lo había estado esperando ansiosa desde que la habitación estuvo lista. Suspiró aliviada al percatarse de que el olor tan desagradable a pintura, polvo y plástico había desaparecido. Se esmeró incluso en eso; pasó casi una hora aromatizando la habitación con diferentes productos de calidad para que el ambiente fuera bueno para la llegada de su saiyajin. Le encantaba pensar en él de esa manera.

Lo primero que vio Vegeta al entrar no fueron las paredes, ni los muebles nuevos, sino a Bulma. La chica parecía muy entusiasmada, de pie en medio de la habitación, sonriendo como si hubiera perdido la razón. Incluso le dieron ganas de girarse y salir de ahí, pero fue en ese momento cuando se percató del cambio.

—¿Qué te parece? —preguntó después de darle un momento para que lo examinara todo.

—Dejó de ser rosa —soltó de pronto, muy serio y mirando para todos lados. El comentario hizo reír a la muchacha.

—Tomaré eso como un "me gusta" —dijo aún riendo.

Vegeta cerró la puerta y su expresión cambió drásticamente. Era como si hubiera estado aguantando la respiración durante todo el día y por fin hubiera podido respirar. Se encaminó a paso lento hacia donde se encontraba la chica y se detuvo lo más cerca posible.

—No está mal, terrícola —murmuró con una media sonrisa en el rostro—. Pero dime una cosa, ¿cómo hiciste para tenerlo listo tan rápido?

—Contraté a más de veinte personas para que lo hicieran en un día —confesó, dejando perplejo al saiyajin—. ¡Vegeta! ¡Tu traje de combate!

—¡¿Qué?! —de inmediato se examinó a sí mismo, sin encontrar el motivo de la repentina exaltación de Bulma.

—Solo lo has usado hoy y ya está estropeado.

Justo por debajo de la armadura, el traje estaba un poco roto por un rayo de energía de los robots de entrenamiento. Había un par de agujeros más en los brazos pero el más grande era donde Bulma tenía puesta toda su atención. La piel morena del saiyajin asomaba por entre la tela rota, tentando a los traviesos dedos de la chica.

—¿¡Pero qué haces, mujer!? —reaccionó al sentir el contacto de sus dedos sobre su piel.

Bulma no dejaba de mirarlo directamente mientras que su dedo pulgar hacía círculos lentos sobre su piel.

—Todos los trajes de combate que hice están en el closet —dijo de pronto, sin despegar sus ojos de los del saiyajin—. Voy a deshacerme de él esta misma noche —le guiñó el ojo.

—No digas estupideces —respondió. Al parecer no había entendido la insinuación y de inmediato se puso a la defensiva ente su comentario—. Lo usaré hasta que esté estropeado por completo; no pienso desperdiciarlo solo por un par de...

—No me refería a eso —posó la mano que aún tenía libre sobre sus labios para que dejara de hablar.

Al terminar de hablar, Vegeta lo comprendió todo. Ahora sabia el motivo de las atenciones que había tenido con él durante el día. Puso los ojos en blanco y se separó de ella con rapidez.

—Sé a dónde quieres llegar, mujer —dio un par de pasos hacia el cuarto de baño, dándole la espalda—. Y te advierto que no pasará esta noche, estoy muy cansado.

—Nunca pasará entonces —se quejó con los brazos en jarras—. Todos los días harás el mismo entrenamiento y al final terminarás cansado y sin ganas de nada.

Para sorpresa de Bulma, el saiyajin no dijo nada. Simplemente se encaminó más hacia el cuarto de baño. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con la habitación impregnada de ricos aromas y la tina llena de burbujas.

—¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó sin girarse.

—Preparé un baño —respondió en tono molesto—. Para los dos.

Se quedaron un momento envueltos en un silencio incómodo hasta que Bulma se dio por vencida. Esa noche no habría nada. De inmediato comenzó a quitarse la ropa, preparándose para ir a dormir. El peculiar sonido de las prendas rozando su cuerpo y cayendo al suelo, hicieron que Vegeta volteara para mirarla.

—¿Tan ansiosa estás de tomar un baño conmigo? —preguntó divertido.

—¡Estúpido mono! —gritó—. ¡Por supuesto que no! Solo me preparo para dormir.

Vegeta, en lugar de responder de mala manera al insulto, sonrió y comenzó a quitarse la armadura y toda la parte superior de su traje, tirando las prendas al suelo sin cuidado.

—Tú te lo pierdes —le dijo antes de entrar por completo al cuarto de baño sin cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Se quedó quieta un momento, analizando la situación. ¿Acaso eso había sido una invitación, o tan solo se trataba de una "venganza" por lo que ella había hecho la noche anterior? De cualquier manera, Vegeta había terminado por ir a dormir a su recámara, así que quizá ahora él le estaba haciendo la misma insinuación. Miró las prendas que había repartidas por el suelo, cayendo en cuenta en que ya se encontraba casi desnuda. Sin pensarlo más, de puntitas para no advertirle sobre su presencia, comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el cuarto de baño. Tuvo cuidado de no pisar ni rozar la armadura del saiyajin, para no hacer más ruido del necesario. Cuando por fin entró, se encontró con los bóxers de Vegeta tirados cerca de la tina donde él se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del agua tibia, las burbujas y los buenos aromas que ella misma había elegido.

—¿No pudiste resistirte, mujer? —preguntó en tono de burla.

«¿Cómo es que supo? —pensó, y de inmediato recordó que él era capaz de sentir la presencia de las personas—. Maldito saiyajin».

—No pienso desperdiciar el baño que yo misma preparé —le dijo, intentando sonar lo más convencida y segura posible—. Así que muévete que voy a entrar.

Segundos antes de abrir los ojos, en el rostro de Vegeta se pudo distinguir una fugaz sonrisa de medio lado, de esas que a Bulma le encantaba cazar cuando estaba cerca de él. Cuando el saiyajin por fin los abrió por completo, para moverse un poco y hacerle espacio a la mujer, se quedó de piedra al ver cómo la chica comenzaba a quitarse muy lentamente el sostén, para después pasar a bajar sus pantaletas.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —preguntó sonriendo.

Se metió a la tina, con cuidado de no sacar mucha agua y para sorpresa del saiyajin, Bulma no se sentó al otro extremo como esperaba, sino que utilizó su torso como respaldo.

El saiyajin la observó un momento, intentando descifrar por qué estaba actuando así. Parecía tan segura de sí misma, como si lo que estaban haciendo fuera normal y lo hicieran a diario. Comenzó a mojar sus brazos y sus hombros, en silencio y sin mirar atrás en ningún momento hasta que sintió los labios de él rozando su cuello.


	17. El pasado de Vegeta

Bulma ladeó la cabeza un poco, dando su consentimiento para que continuara besándola. Mantenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del cálido roce de sus labios, hasta que no pudo resistir más; subió una mano hasta posarla sobre el rostro de Vegeta, mojándolo un poco, cosa que a él no pareció molestarle, y se giró para que su boca tomara el lugar de su cuello. En medio del beso, que se estaba alargando más de lo normal, Bulma se movió para acomodarse totalmente de frente. Se abrazó a él con fuerza, sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas y sus brazos a la altura de su rostro, enredadas en su cabello. Él no la abrazó, sin embargo hizo algo que a Bulma le gustó aún más que si simplemente la hubiera aprisionado contra él. Vegeta, sorpresivamente, comenzó a acariciar su espalda, recorriéndola suavemente de arriba a abajo. La sensación que experimentó en ese momento no la había sentido jamás. Era como si Vegeta tuviera electricidad en la punta de cada uno de sus dedos.

—Dije que esta noche no —le recordó cuando ambos detuvieron el beso para tomar aire.

La chica se separó apenas un poco de su cuerpo y lo miró, haciendo pucheros. De cierta forma, ella sabía que él no se estaba negando por no desearla, sino porque realmente estaba agotado. Apenas había iniciado con su entrenamiento después de tantos días de descanso y conociéndolo, seguro se había exigido a sí mismo mucho más de lo que su cuerpo podía soportar.

—Bien —aceptó de pronto, dejando un poco sorprendido al saiyajin—. Será otro día.

—En ningún momento dije que lo dejaremos para otro día —su voz sonaba un poco molesta.

—Lo sé, pero, ¿de verdad crees que me voy a dar por vencida tan fácilmente? —con ambas manos hizo salpicar agua, mojando gran parte de su rostro—. Se nota que aún no me conoces, saiyajin.

Terminando de hablar, de inmediato se hizo hacia atrás, hasta recargarse en el otro extremo de la tina.

—Te conozco más de lo que crees —con un movimiento de su mano, la salpicó también.

—Yo puedo decir lo mismo de ti —respondió—. Creo que he aprendido a conocerte en el tiempo que llevas aquí. Eres una persona muy complicada, pero eso es lo que más me gusta de ti.

—Soy un saiyajin —soltó—. No soy un terrícola.

—Yo no he dicho que fueras un terrícola —explicó, muy seria—. Te he llamado persona porque ahora te percibo diferente. Ya no eres un simple saiyajin, ¿me entiendes?

—No.

A pesar de su respuesta, sonrió. Lo entendía incluso más que la misma Bulma. Estaba consciente de que en los últimos días había mostrado un lado de él que ni siquiera sabía que existía. Siempre se vio a sí mismo como un guerrero calculador, de sangre fría al que no le importaba nadie más que él mismo, pero de cierta forma, la chica de ojos azules que se encontraba frente a él había sabido encontrar esa parte escondida que había en su interior, aquella que su padre le advirtió que jamás dejara salir. Lo tenía claro, pero con ella había llegado a un punto en donde no solo la mostraba, sino que la sentía real; podía tocarla, mirarla.

Vegeta intentaba no mirar a Bulma por mucho tiempo, y solo volteaba cuando sentía que estaba lo suficientemente distraída con lo que sea que estuviera haciendo con todos los productor que tenía cerca de la tina. Cuando terminó con su rutina, la chica se le quedó mirando, curiosa.

—¿Piensas quedarte así todo el rato? —preguntó. Al ver la expresión de confusión en su rostro, se apresuró a explicarse—. Me refiero a que si solo viniste a mojarte. El jabón está allí —le indicó.

—Estoy esperando a que termines, para que te largues y me dejes solo.

Era exactamente la respuesta que Bulma esperaba. Se rió de su comentario y casi de inmediato se puso de pie, permitiendo que Vegeta pudiera admirar su cuerpo desnudo otra vez.

—No tardes mucho entonces —pidió, sin moverse.

Le encantaba ver cómo sus ojos no podían apartarse. Era casi como si el saiyajin quisiera aprenderse cada detalle de su silueta. Se quedó observándola salir de la tina. No apartó la vista en ningún momento mientras ella caminaba de allí para allá, desnuda, buscando una toalla de buen tamaño para secarse. Cuando la encontró, regresó hasta la tina y se sentó en la orilla, muy cerca de él.

—Tengo curiosidad por saber tu pasado —su atención estaba puesta en secar sus largas piernas y no pudo ver el cambio en la expresión de Vegeta.

Bulma abrió mucho los ojos al percatarse de lo que había dicho. Paró de inmediato lo que estaba haciendo y se enderezó con cuidado. El silencio se hacía más pesado con cada segundo que pasaba y comenzaba a asfixiarla. ¿Cómo había podido llegar tan lejos?

—Discúlpame, Vegeta —susurró, apenada. Giró un poco la cabeza, con miedo de ver su rostro. El saiyain la miraba directamente, algo extraño viniendo de él en una situación así. Su expresión no era dura, más bien melancólica. Tenía un toque de tristeza en los ojos, quizá en los labios también. Ella esperaba verle enojado, echando humo por la cabeza; incluso no le hubiera parecido extraño encontrarlo con los ojos cerrados o mirando hacia otro lado—. ¿Vegeta?

—¿Piensas quedarte desnuda todo el tiempo? —preguntó. La chica lo fulminó con la mirada. Por un momento pensó que el saiyajin solo le estaba preguntando eso para evitar contarle algo de su pasado, pero entonces se sorprendió al escucharlo hablar de nuevo—. No voy a hablar de ese tema con una mujer desnuda.

—Eso se arregla rápido —sonrió.

Se levantó y se acercó al tocador que había cerca. Sacó un par de cremas y comenzó a untarlas por todo su cuerpo, a la vista de Vegeta.

—Eres el primer saiyajin que me ve así —le dijo—. El primero en dormir en mi habitación, y también el primero con el que he estado en toda mi vida.

—¿Saiyajin? —preguntó, curioso—. ¿Y el insecto que tenías por novio?

—Yamcha y yo jamás llegamos a este nivel —explicó. Vegeta cerró los ojos, deleitándose con sus palabras—. Supongo que por eso él buscaba a otras chicas.

—Es aún más estúpido de lo que creí —su comentario hizo que Bulma dejara de tratar su piel y volteara para mirarlo directamente.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Ponte ropa de una vez y déjame tranquilo por un rato, mujer —pidió. Su tono era casi amable y Bulma de inmediato comenzó a hacer lo que le ordenó.

—¿Me explicarás cómo eran las relaciones entre los saiyajin? —preguntó antes de abandonar la habitación.

—Vístete y ya veremos.

Vegeta por fin se quedó solo, pero a pesar de eso, le fue difícil relajarse. Tenía claro que le sería imposible evitar contarle un poco sobre su pasado a Bulma; era una mujer demasiado terca y obstinada y sabía que no descansaría hasta conseguir la información que quería. Ya no tenía sentido alguno seguir en la tina así que se apresuró a terminar para ir a la habitación y enfrentar la curiosidad de la terrícola.

Afuera la chica ya se encontraba esperándolo sentada en mariposa sobre su lado de la cama. En cuanto lo vio salir, le regaló una enorme sonrisa, que por supuesto el saiyajin ignoró por completo. Se giró hacia el closet sin prestarle atención y buscó ropa interior para usar esa noche. Dejó caer la toalla blanca que cubría su desnudez, sin importarle que Bulma lo estuviera observando, y con lentitud se puso los bóxers que había elegido.

—Ya es hora —anunció Bulma. Era incapaz de ocultar la emoción que sentía de solo pensar en que por fin sabría un poco más sobre el saiyajin que estaba durmiendo con ella.

Vegeta se acercó y subió a la cama, sentándose a su lado, con los brazos detrás de la nuca.

—No voy a decirte nada —probó.

—¡Por supuesto que vas a decirme! —explotó la chica. Se puso de rodillas sobre el colchón y a gatas se acercó a Vegeta hasta casi tocar su rostro con sus labios—. Estoy vestida... —susurró, cambiando su tono de voz drásticamente.

El comentario hizo sonreír al saiyajin. La examinó por primera vez y se percató de que podía ver perfectamente su cuerpo desnudo a través de la delgada tela blanca de su camisón.

—Eres una mujer tan vulgar... —le dijo en tono serio.

—No especificaste de qué manera me vistiera —le guiñó un ojo—. Ahora cuéntame un poco sobre ti, tu pasado, sobre las relaciones de los saiyajin. ¿Algún vez estuviste con otra mujer?

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación de golpe. Vegeta no sabía cómo responder a sus preguntas.

—Olvida lo último —se apresuró a decir. No estaba segura de querer enterarse de que ella no había sido la primera. Se sentó por fin, frente a él y sobre sus piernas, y al notar que no protestaba, rodeó su cuerpo con sus pies—. Sé que esto te resulta difícil, pero entiende que necesito saber más sobre el hombre que elegí.

—¿Me elegiste? —preguntó, burlándose—. Eres una terrícola muy estúpida.

—Deja de insultarme así y llámame por mi nombre —pidió de la manera más firme que pudo.

—Te veo vestida así y me cuesta creer que yo fuera el primero —le dijo, ignorando por completo lo que acaba de escuchar—. ¿Qué pasa con el insecto que vivía aquí?

—¿Aún no lo entiendes, Vegeta? —puso ambas manos sobre sus hombros y acercó mucho su rostro a él—. Te elegí a ti, a pesar de que ni siquiera estoy segura de que tú hayas hecho lo mismo conmigo. Con Yamcha nunca me sentí de esta manera, por eso jamás permití que nuestra relación llegara al siguiente nivel. Y me fue infiel gracias a eso.

— _Me pregunto si tú serás de ese tipo de hombres —pensó._

Sus miradas se cruzaron y permanecieron así, viéndose directamente por varios minutos.

—En nuestra raza lo único importante es la fuerza —comenzó a hablar—. No había ese sentimiento ridículo del que tanto hablan los terrícolas, pero había lealtad y la infidelidad es una traición. Cuando un saiyajin elige a su hembra, es para siempre, aunque no haya nada que los una.

—Pero entonces, ¿en qué se basaban para elegirla?

—En su poder de pelea. Una saiyajin fuerte significaba solo una cosa: hijos aún más fuertes. Somos guerreros.

—Tú siempre fuiste el saiyajin más fuerte —el comentario hizo sonreír a Vegeta—. Así que supongo que tu madre también lo era.

—Mi madre... —susurró, desviando la mirada. Se quedó un momento así, con la vista perdida en algún punto de la ventana—. Ella era la guerrera más fuerte de todo el planeta.

—Por eso la eligió tu padre para ser su reina.

—Ella no tomaba papel alguno en eso —corrigió—. Nadie jamás la consideró una reina; solo había un rey y ese siempre fue mi padre.

—Dices que los saiyajin no aman, porque a eso te referías hace un momento, ¿no es así? —sin esperar respuesta, continuó hablando—. Pero cómo puede ser que no exista ni siquiera el amor de una madre a un hijo, y viceversa.

—No había tiempo para eso, Bulma —le estaba llamando por su nombre otra vez, y al mismo tiempo se estaba abriendo con ella de una manera que, sospechaba, jamás lo había hecho con nadie más, así que decidió no interrumpirlo—. Además, su vida fue muy corta y yo, siendo el príncipe, estaba muy ocupado entrenando.

—¿Murió en alguna batalla? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—Sí, en la única batalla en la que participó después de ser la mujer de mi padre.


	18. La reina Saiyajin

**Flashback**

Era normal que discutieran de esa forma, pero el niño aún se ponía nervioso al escuchar los gritos de su padre. Desde aquella ocasión en la que accidentalmente vio cómo el rey golpeaba con fuerza la cara de su madre.

—Solo serías una distracción en su primer combate fuera del planeta —gritaba—. ¿Acaso no te has puesto a pensar en lo que dirán los demás saiyajin si tú lo acompañas?

—¡No me importa lo que digan! —hizo una pausa, para respirar profundo y tranquilizarse. Sabía que estaba jugando con fuego al contradecir de esa manera a su rey y estaba a punto de quemarse—. Aún es un niño, Vegeta, no podrá él solo en una purga de un planeta entero.

—Es el príncipe y tiene que comenzar a tomar el papel que le corresponde.

—Su lugar es aquí, en el castillo. Al menos espera un año más, por favor —suplicó—. O no te opongas a que yo lo acompañe.

—¡He dicho que no! —gritó.

El pequeño niño que se escondía detrás del pilar se pudo dar cuenta del movimiento a tiempo. Su padre levantó una mano. De nuevo la iba a golpear... ¿Acaso se iba a quedar paralizado como la última vez?

—¡No! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas, al mismo tiempo que salía de su escondite a toda prisa para proteger a su madre.

La expresión en el rostro de la mujer se transformó de inmediato en el instante en que escuchó la voz de su pequeño hijo. Fue como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, poniéndose en su contra, para que pudiera ver con claridad todo lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

—Sabía que vendría —susurró el rey, con una sonrisa. Ella lo conocía perfectamente y aquel gesto solo lo hacía cuando sus planes habían salido bien. Se le heló la sangre al comprenderlo. Él sabía que el pequeño príncipe los estaba viendo y le había levantado la mano a propósito. Su única meta había sido provocarlo de tal manera que saliera de su escondite en su defensa.

—¡No vengas! —reaccionó gritando.

Se estiró en su dirección, con la intención de interponerse entre su pequeño cuerpo y el rey, pero este se lo impidió bloqueando el paso con el brazo que tenía libre. Vegeta se acercaba corriendo; parecía furioso pero al mismo tiempo se reflejaba el temor en su rostro. Aún así, no lo dudó ni un segundo. Siguió avanzando a pesar de haber escuchado la advertencia de su madre.

El mismo brazo que momentos antes amenaza con golpearle la cara a la reina saiyajin, fue a parar en el rostro del niño con tanta fuerza que su cuerpo salió disparado hacia un costado de la habitación. El golpe fue tan fuerte que hizo temblar casi todo el edificio. Las paredes se agrietaron ahí donde había caído, inconsciente.

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos, permitiendo así que ella al fin pudiera correr hasta donde se encontraba el príncipe. Se arrodilló a su lado y abrazó su cuerpo con fuerza.

—¿Cómo pudiste? —preguntó, sollozando. Se estaba dirigiendo a su rey, que seguía observándolo todo a distancia, pero su mirada no se apartaba del rostro de su hijo.

—Lo hice para que te dieras cuenta —respondió calmado.

—¡¿Darme cuenta de qué?! —la rabia que sentía en ese momento no la dejaba hablar con claridad pero al parecer el rey fue perfectamente capaz de entender su pregunta—. ¿Del monstruo que eres?

—De que la única debilidad que tiene el príncipe eres tú —anunció—. Y no puedo permitirlo.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al escucharlo. Jamás imaginó que esa sería su respuesta. De la impresión, incluso las lágrimas dejaron de salir.

—Me va a matar —razonó de inmediato—. ¿Qué voy a hacer? Me va a matar en este momento.

El príncipe aún seguía inconsciente entre sus brazos; tenía que alejarse de él, tenía que protegerlo. Había demasiada tierra a su alrededor, no podía dejarlo ahí. Con cuidado se levantó, sosteniendo su cuerpo y se alejó de allí un par de metros, hasta donde el piso volvía a estar limpio. Se inclinó para posarlo sobre el suelo y enfrentarse a su destino.

—¿Pero qué estás haciendo, mujer? —preguntó el rey al percatarse de las intenciones de su pareja.

—Solo quería ponerlo a salvo —respondió en tono tranquilo.

Vegeta no necesitó más palabras para comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sin poder evitarlo, soltó una sonora carcajada ante la mirada atónita de la mujer.

—No seas estúpida, no voy matarte —hizo una larga pausa—. Al menos no por ahora. ¿De verdad creíste que te mataría aquí, en el castillo, para que todos se enteren de que el rey asesinó a su reina?

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —cuestionó, temerosa—. ¿Que esperarás el momento adecuado para hacerlo?

—Permitiré que vayas con él a su primera purga —explicó—. Porque tengo la esperanza de que no regreses.

Sin esperar a que ella contestara y sin preocuparse por su hijo, el rey abandonó la habitación con paso decidido, haciendo ondear su capa.

La reina pensó en llevar a Vegeta a la sala de recuperación, pero no tenía cómo explicar la causa del estado del príncipe así que al final decidido llevarlo a descansar a sus aposentos. Era un niño muy fuerte, incluso más fuerte que la mayoría de los saiyajin de clase alta y sabía que recuperaría la conciencia pronto. Su salud estaría bien para el gran día. Por un lado se sentía más tranquila porque podría acompañarlo, pero por otro no paraba de pensar en las palabras del rey. ¿Tendría algún plan siniestro para terminar con su vida sin verse involucrado?

 **...**

Todos los habitantes del planeta mostraban su entusiasmo por el evento más grande en muchos años: la primera misión del príncipe Vegeta. Se habían reunido en la plaza principal de la ciudad para despedirlo. El rey anunció que la purga del heredero al trono sería vigilada de cerca por un grupo pequeño de saiyajin, entre los que se encontraba la misma reina.

Las naves individuales se encontraban alineadas, con la compuerta abierta y listas para despegar en el momento en que las ocuparan. La reina se mantenía muy junta a su hijo, con una mano sobre su hombro, observando a todos los saiyain que estaban presentes. Era una de las pocas veces en la que veía caras sonriéndole. Siempre le mostraban respeto por el hecho de ser la esposa del rey, pero jamás la quisieron como su reina y el desprecio también lo hacían notar. A la mujer le llamó la atención que entre todas las caras alegres, había un rostro serio.  
style="font-family: Avenir-BookOblique; font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt;"Un guerrero de cabellos alborotados y una cicatriz en la mejilla, se encontraba al lado de una mujer de figura menuda; su brazo estaba discretamente tocando su cintura, como si la protegiera.

—Ojalá Vegeta fuera así —pensó. Desvió su mirada de la pareja con tristeza y la posó en el rostro duro y serio de su rey.

Aún recordaba cuando comenzó a mostrar interés por ella. Se había sentido tan afortunada... Era conocida por ser la hembra más fuerte del planeta y a menudo le decían que su belleza era casi tan grande como su fuerza. A nadie le pareció extraño cuando el monarca demostró su interés públicamente. Cuando comenzó a vivir en el castillo, como su pareja oficial, pasó días de alegría. Vegeta siempre se portaba diferente cuando estaban a solas, casi parecía como si la quisiera. Pero cuando nació el príncipe todo cambió. Se volvió distante y se molestaba con ella con facilidad; hasta que llegó el día en que su enojo llegó a otro nivel, agrediéndola fisicamente. El primer golpe fue el que más dolió.

—¡Es hora! —anunció la grave voz del monarca.

El alboroto se hizo presente de nuevo, con aplausos y más gritos.

—No hagas nada estúpido —le susurró al oído—. Deja a Vegeta hacer las cosas por sí solo. No te entrometas. Si lo haces, te matarán.

—¿¡Te atreviste a dar esa orden!? —preguntó sorprendida, pero el rey no hizo más que sonreírle.

Ya se había indicado que ocuparan las naves y en lo que la reina ponía su atención en Vegeta, el príncipe se había alejado de ella. De inmediato corrió hasta él y pudo alcanzarlo poco antes de que subiera a su nave.

—Madre —susurró al verla llegar.

—Vegeta —se inclinó a él para estar más cerca—. Lo harás bien, no tienes motivos para tener miedo.

—¡Yo no tengo miedo! —respingó, pero su rostro reflejaba lo contrario.

—Lo sé —sonrió, intentando tranquilizarlo—. Nos veremos allá. El viaje es de dos días solamente.

Se despidió de su hijo, regalándole una sonrisa.

 **...**

Llegaron al planeta indicado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El ambiente era bueno y la gravedad mucho más baja que la que había en su hogar, cosa que le iba bien, pero sus habitantes se conocían por ser guerreros poderosos y difíciles de exterminar.

Vegeta se puso en acción de inmediato, ante las miradas curiosas de los tres saiyajin que habían ido con él por ordenes del rey. Su madre quiso seguirlo, pero los guerreros se lo impidieron.

—Usted no puede participar —le indicó uno—. Deberá quedarse aquí, y observarlo a distancia.

—¿Ordenes del rey? —preguntó, aunque sabía perfectamente que así era. El saiyajin que le detuvo el paso asintió y de inmediato regresó su atención a la pelea que el príncipe estaba teniendo en ese momento.

Conforme Vegeta iba exterminando a los habitantes del planeta, lo espectadores se iban moviendo, siempre a una distancia prudente para no estorbar. La reina se pudo dar cuenta de que estaban ahí no solo para vigilarla a ella, sino para proteger a su hijo. Los tres guerreros estaban alerta para actuar de inmediato en caso de que el príncipe se viera involucrado en una situación que pusiera en riesgo su vida.

—Ha llegado —anunció de repente uno de los saiyajin; parecía muy atento a algo que escuchaba por su rastreador.

La mujer no supo a qué se refería hasta que lo escuchó también. De inmediato miró hacia el cielo y se topó con la sorpresa de que la nave del rey estaba a punto de aterrizar.

—¿Por qué no me dijeron que el rey también vendría? —cuestionó, molesta, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

—Ustedes quédense con el príncipe —ordenó el saiyajin más alto—. Yo iré a reportarme con el rey.

La reina dudó un momento en emprender vuelo detrás de él para seguirlo. Quería saber cuál era el motivo de la presencia del rey pero tampoco quería despegar la vista de su hijo, ¿y si le sucedía algo en su ausencia? Lo pensó por un par de minutos y al final decidió que lo mejor sería ir a averiguar qué estaba pasando con Vegeta. Su hijo era lo suficiente fuerte y hábil como para arreglárselas solo, además de que dos guerreros se quedarían con él.

 **...**

—Rey Vegeta —lo saludó con una reverencia y llevando su mano derecha al pecho—. Lo estábamos esperando.

—Nappa —respondió—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—El príncipe está haciendo un trabajo excepcional —informó, orgulloso—. No ha necesitado ayuda.

—¿Qué me puedes decir de ella? —preguntó sin mirarlo. Estaba poniendo demasiada atención en guardar el control remoto de su nave.

—Se ha mantenido alejada, tal y como se lo ordenó.

—Bien, ya puedes regresar.

—¿Señor? —preguntó, visiblemente confundido.

—Ve por los otros dos y regresen al planeta Vegeta —ordenó con voz severa. Estaba comenzando a ponerse de mal humor. No era propio de él participar en las purgas de los planetas y la situación le resultaba irritante—. La reina y yo nos haremos cargo a partir de ahora.

—Como usted ordene —respondió y de inmediato expulsó energía para irse lo más rápido posible.

El saiyajin no dijo más, por respeto y lealtad al rey, pero la situación le parecía muy sospechosa. ¿Para qué los habían enviado entonces? Habían hecho un viaje de dos días para nada y les esperaban otros dos días para regresar.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó. Había notado que se acercaba casi en el instante en que comenzó a moverse por el planeta—. Deberías estar con Vegeta.

—¿Tú qué estás haciendo aquí? —miró a su alrededor, en busca del otro saiyajin—. ¿Dónde está Nappa?

—Lo envié de regreso, junto con los demás —se elevó un par de metros e inspeccionó el planeta con el rastreador—. Parece que el príncipe tiene más potencial del que imaginé.

—¡Lo van a dejar solo! —reaccionó—. Debemos ir con él.

—Tienes razón —desde abajo, ella lo miraba confundida—. Le tengo una sorpresa.

—¿Qué clase de sorpresa? —preguntó, elevándose a su altura.

—Una prueba.

—¿Qué clase de prueba? —la situación comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa.

—No seas impaciente —la regañó—. Pronto lo descubrirás.

A pesar de que su tono de voz parecía de burla, su expresión delataba cierta tristeza. Puso el dedo indice sobre su boca, indicándole que guardara silencio y se acercó a ella. Con un movimiento lento y delicado, casi cariñoso, acomodó un mechón de su cabello azabache detrás de su oreja y con cuidado le quitó el rastreador rojo que llevaba puesto. Pensó en protestar pero de inmediato recordó que tenía que permanecer callada. No era bueno desobedecer sus ordenes, menos aún estando tan cerca de él. Vegeta comenzó a hacer movimientos extraños en las funciones del rastreador: estaba bloqueando la comunicación. Cuando terminó, se lo extendió para que lo tomara y prosiguió a hacer lo mismo con el suyo.

—Ya podemos hablar —anunció.

A la reina le urgía ir a donde se encontraba luchando el príncipe porque ahora estaba completamente solo, pero el hecho de que Vegeta hubiera bloqueado la comunicación de los rastreadores solo significaba que tenía algo confidencial qué decirle y necesitaban estar lejos del rastreador de su hijo.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó. No estaba muy segura de que su única intención fuera conversar con ella. Desde aquel día en que golpeo al príncipe, le daba la sensación de que la había amenazado de muerte y le daba temor verse a solas con él, en un planeta lejano donde nadie podría enterarse si se le ocurría hacerle algo—. ¿Me vas a matar?

—Lo siento —esas dos simples palabras la dejaron de piedra. Jamás lo había escuchado pronunciarlas—. Hice todo lo posible para protegerte, pero fallé.

 **...**

El príncipe se pudo dar cuenta de la repentina aparición de su padre, pero no le dio importancia. Tenía cosas mejores qué hacer, como acabar con la vida del grupo de criaturas amarillas que se amontonaban a su alrededor. Le pareció extraño que Nappa y los demás saiyajin abandonaran el planeta pocos minutos después de que el rey llegara, pero lo que realmente le preocupó fue escuchar a su madre hablando con el rey y de pronto solo sentir un silencio sepulcral al otro lado de la bocina. ¿Acaso había pasado algo malo?

—Mi misión es terminar la purga lo antes posible —se dijo a sí mismo, con la intención de convencerse para quedarse donde estaba—. Pero que mi padre esté a solas con ella puede ser muy peligroso...

La imagen del día en que vio cómo el rey la golpeaba apareció de repente en su cabeza. Después tuvo una lluvia de imágenes de cuando él intentó defenderla y terminó inconsciente durante casi un día completo. Él conocía a la perfección la complicada relación que podía nacer entre dos saiyajin y la lealtad era primordial pero su padre no le era leal a nadie más que a sí mismo.

—Tengo que ir —concluyó.

Con facilidad se deshizo de los nativos que aún seguían cerca y de inmediato buscó el poder más fuerte en el planeta, encontrándolo a una distancia peligrosamente alejada de él. Con todas las fuerzas que aún le quedaban, emprendió vuelo lo más rápido que pudo en la dirección que el rastreador le indicaba.

Un alivio enorme recorrió su cuerpo en el momento en que pudo divisar a lo lejos la figura delgada de su madre.

—Padre —saludó nada más llegar, con una reverencia—. No creí que vendrías.

—Hay una prueba que deberás superar —le informó sin prestarle atención a su saludo—. Por ordenes del gran Freezer.

—Me falta muy poco para terminar con la purga —informó.

—Olvídate de eso —Vegeta miró a su madre en busca de una respuesta. Jamás había visto llorar a un saiyajin y ahí estaba ella, la mujer más fuerte y orgullosa que conocía: llorando en silencio—. Solo tendrás que matar a uno más.

—¿Tengo que buscar al mas fuerte? —preguntó sin dejar de mirar a su madre.

—No —respondió serio—. Matarás a la reina.

La respuesta de su padre le hizo experimentar una sensación de pánico que nunca antes había sentido en toda su vida. Podía sentir cómo el terror se apoderaba de cada parte de su cuerpo. Por un momento sintió que no podría permanecer ni un segundo más estando de pie. Sus fuerzas y entusiasmo por su primera batalla se habían desvanecido.

—¿Qué? —se obligó a preguntar. Su voz era apenas un susurro.

Quizá había escuchado mal... No podía ser verdad lo que el rey le estaba pidiendo. Miró a su madre en busca de una sonrisa que le reconfortara; que le dijera que lo que estaba pasando no era real, y la obtuvo. La reina sonreía. Pero aún sonriendo, sus ojos vidriosos le transmitían el peor mensaje. ¿Acaso estaba de acuerdo en que lo hiciera?

—Vegeta —le llamó su padre, acercándose más a él, a lo que el príncipe reaccionó retrocediendo—. Son ordenes del gran Freezer, no puedes desobedecer.

—¡Sí puedo! —gritó. Sus puños se cerraron con fuerza. Quería matar a ese lagarto rosa—. No pienso obedecer esa absurda orden.

—¡DEMUESTRA QUE ERES UN SAIYAJIN! —la frase hizo que el cólera de Vegeta disminuyera, dejándolo paralizado—. Un verdadero guerrero siayajin no puede ablandarse por algo tan absurdo como esto. ¡Deja de verla como una madre y comienza a verla solo como lo que es, una hembra más! Demuestra tu orgullo, ¡demuestra que eres un digno príncipe de la raza de guerreros más poderosa que existe en el universo!

Vegeta se mantenía en silencio, escuchando las duras palabras de su padre sin dejar de mirar a la mujer que le había dado la vida. Parecía tan derrotada... como si ya hubiera aceptado ese destino: ser asesinada por su propio hijo.

—¡¿Qué esperas para hacerlo?! —volvió a escuchar la grave voz del rey—. ¡Demuéstrame que eres digno de ser mi hijo, de ser el príncipe saiyajin!

Sentía como si fuera él mismo a quien estaban a punto de matar. Aún así, reunió todo su valor y dejó de apretar su mano en un puño para estirarla y comenzar a hacer una bola de energía morada. El resplandor se hizo cada vez más grande hasta que estuvo listo para lanzarlo. Pensó en cerrar los ojos, pero decidió ser valiente y mirarla por última vez. Si iba a traicionar de esa manera a su propia madre, al menos se castigaría él mismo viéndola morir para cargar con esa imagen por el resto de su vida. La miró a los ojos y pudo distinguir que a pesar de lo que estaba a punto de hacer ella lo seguía queriendo.

—No puedo hacerlo —susurró. En el momento en que terminó de hablar, la luz morada se desvaneció en su mano, dando paso a un suspiro de alivio de su parte.

—Eres un cobarde —escuchó la voz de su padre a su espalda.

Estaba por protestar ante el comentario. Si tenía que matar a alguien sería al rey, pero un movimiento repentino frente a él lo hizo quedarse quieto. Su madre se acercaba a paso lento, como si cada movimiento le hiciera mucho daño. Vegeta supo de inmediato que su intención era llegar hasta él, así que se acercó a ella lo más rápido que pudo.

—Lo siento —pronunció las palabras fácilmente, pero sin mirarla.

—Vegeta —murmuró ella al tiempo que se arrodillaba para estar a la altura de su hijo—. Mírame, por favor.

En el momento en que el príncipe posó su mirada en sus grandes ojos azabache, sintió cómo la suave piel de su mano acariciaba su mejilla con cariño. Con su mano libre tomó el brazo de Vegeta y lo llevo hasta su pecho.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó asustado.

En lugar de responder, la reina dejó de tocar su mejilla y llevó sus dedos hasta el rastreador azul de su hijo. Movió un par de cosas y volvió a acariciarlo.

—Nunca imaginé que este sentimiento podría existir dentro de mí, hasta que llegaste tú —confesó, derramando un par de lágrimas silenciosas—. Eres el saiyajin más fuerte que existirá en la historia de nuestra raza, no lo olvides. Debes seguir luchando y jamás darte por vencido. Algún día te convertirás en el saiyajin de la leyenda, ¿la recuerdas? Cuando eras más pequeño te encantaba escucharla. Eres tú, cariño, el legendario súper saiyajin. Creo ciegamente en ti.

—Te estás despidiendo —afirmó mientras sentía cómo el pánico se apoderaba de él nuevamente.

No quería apartar la vista de su rostro nunca más. Quería grabárselo a detalle, para poder recordarla siempre.

—No llores —pidió.

El príncipe no se había dado cuenta de que había bajado tanto la guardia que permitió que las lagrimas salieran, pero no sintió vergüenza, no estando con ella. La reina separó su mano de la mejilla del pequeño para mover algo en el rastreador nuevamente y después, con cariño, limpió el rastro de lagrimas en su piel.

—Mátame —su voz era suplicante. Vegeta se quedó atónito ante sus palabras, pero casi de inmediato se dio cuenta de que no se lo estaba pidiendo a él. Su madre miraba más allá de su rostro.

—¡No! —gritó desesperado. Intentó girarse para protegerla, pero fue inútil. El rey ya se encontraba demasiado cerca y con un solo golpe apartó a Vegeta de su madre, para después lanzar un rayo de ki directamente al pecho de quien había sido su fiel compañera en los últimos años.

Hubo un gran resplandor azul que cegó al príncipe por unos minutos que se le antojaron como una eternidad. Se puso de pie, en un intento de correr hacia donde momentos antes había estado parado frente a ella, pero la luz no le permitía ver nada y lo único que hacía era tropezar y volver a caer. Una y otra vez lo intentó, presa de la desesperación, pero no logró avanzar. Cuando el efecto del gran poder de su padre comenzó a desaparecer, lo primero que pudo distinguir fue su gran silueta muy cerca de donde suponía había caído el cuerpo de su madre. Se quedó de pie, mirándolo hasta que lo pudo ver claramente. Se encontraba mirando detenidamente a la reina, pero de pronto subió la mirada hasta posarla en su hijo. Lo que hizo después de eso dejó aún más perplejo al príncipe. Su padre alzó la mano hacia él. Le iba a lanzar una onda de ki. ¿Acaso pretendía matarlo también? No podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

—Por eso quería que nos dejaran solos —razonó—. Para matarnos a los dos.

No iba a escapar. Vio el momento exacto en que lanzó el poder, pero él no se movió. Se quedó mirando la luz fijamente, en espera de su destino.

 **Fin del flashback**


	19. El rey Vegeta

La voz de Vegeta sonaba más dura de lo normal pero su expresión tenía un ligero rastro de melancolía. Bulma se quedó observándolo detenidamente por un momento sin comprender cómo es que podía mantener la compostura después de haber contado algo que lo había marcado de una manera tan profunda. Siempre imaginó que el saiyajin había sufrido mucho en su niñez, bajo la tiranía de Freezer, pero jamás pensó que hubiera vivido una tragedia como la muerte de su madre en manos de su propio padre, dejándolo en una situación en donde no pudo hacer nada para salvarla. Estaba conmocionada y al mismo tiempo tenía la necesidad de saber más sobre lo que había sucedido en aquél planeta, pero no se atrevía a preguntar más sobre el tema. Vegeta se estaba abriendo con ella, pero aún así no sentía la seguridad suficiente para pedir más detalles. Tendría que conformarse con lo que él quisiera decirle, si es que continuaba diciendo algo...

—No puedo creer que haya intentado matarte a ti también —suspiró. Después de meditarlo por un momento, decidió que ese comentario no era inadecuado, porque al final, él seguía vivo, y estaba allí, junto a ella.

—Él no intentó matarme, Bulma —respondió.

Había estado mirando fijamente hacia la pared, como si la chica no estuviera a su lado, pero su comentario logró que posara su vista en ella de nuevo. Sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño... era como si estuviera ausente, como si su mente no estuviera ahí realmente.

—¿Entonces por qué te atacó? —se atrevió a preguntar.

 **Flashback.**

Vegeta sintió el impacto justo en su rostro. Fue tan fuerte que su cuerpo voló varios metros hacia atrás, mientras pensaba que al caer ya sería un cuerpo sin vida, pero no fue así. Se sorprendió al percatarse de que lo único que había hecho el ataque fue destruir su rastreador.

—¿Qué es lo que pretendía? —se preguntó a sí mismo mientras retiraba lo poco que había quedado del aparato en su rostro. Lo aventó, lo más lejos que pudo y se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su traje de combate.

—Tú mataste a la reina —escuchó. Su padre estaba de pie justo frente a él, con los brazos cruzados—. ¿Has comprendido? Nadie puede saber que fui yo quien lo hizo.

Sin poder recuperarse de la conmoción por las palabras del rey, comenzó a buscar en la distancia el cuerpo sin vida de su madre, pero no pudo encontrarla.

—¿Cómo te atreves...? —su voz le sonaba tan extraña, como si no fuera él quien hablara.

Lo miró un instante y después le dio la espalda sin decir nada. Se elevó un par de metros, con la intención de irse de ahí, en dirección a donde había dejado su nave.

—¡Maldito! —reaccionó por fin. No lo iba a dejar escapar. Se obligó a ponerse de pie, aunque le doliera todo el cuerpo—. ¡Voy a matarte!

El rey volteó justo a tiempo para esquivar la débil ráfaga de ki que Vegeta, con las pocas fuerzas que aún tenía, le había lanzado, en un inútil intento de matarlo. Solo le bastó hacer un movimiento con su mano derecha para desviar el poder hacia otro lugar.

—La reina, además de fuerte era muy inteligente —susurró, sorprendiendo al príncipe, que lo miraba atento desde abajo—. Ella fue quien pidió que destruyera tu rastreador —hizo una leve pausa, cerrando los ojos un momento y después continuó hablando—. Ven conmigo.

Vegeta obedeció. Siguió a su padre por varios minutos hasta que llegaron a un lugar aún habitado. Desde las alturas, ambos saiyajin se quedaron observando la única parte del planeta, en el que al parecer aún vivían con tranquilidad, ajenos a lo que había estado ocurriendo.

—Extermínalos a todos con un solo poder —ordenó—. Utiliza la técnica que tu madre te enseñó.

—¿Cómo sabes de esa técnica? —preguntó, mirándolo extrañado. Eran raras las ocaciones en que se refería a ella de esa manera.

—Deja de hacer preguntas estúpidas y haz lo que te ordené.

El príncipe no lo dudó ni un segundo más. Se puso en posición, justo como su madre le había enseñado; juntando ambas manos en una posición un tanto extraña, un poco más atrás de su cuerpo y comenzó a concentrar toda su energía en ambas palmas para crear una sola bola de luz. El resplandor morado comenzó a notarse, alertando a los nativos que se encontraban debajo de ellos, pero ninguno pudo hacer nada para salvarse del poderoso "Cañón Galick" del príncipe saiyajin.

Mientras el rey contemplaba lo que la explosión de energía había causado, Vegeta se mantenía con los ojos cerrados, pensando en su madre e intentando controlar el coraje que estaba sintiendo dentro. ¿Cómo es que había sido tan estúpido? Tuvo la oportunidad de matar a su padre con toda la cantidad de poder que logró reunir con la técnica que le había enseñado la reina y la desaprovechó matando a criaturas insignificantes. Las palmas de sus manos comenzaron a sangrar por la fuerza con la que estaba apretando los puños.

—Completaste tu primera misión —anunció de pronto—. Es hora de regresar al planeta y darle el reporte a Freezer.

—No vamos a ir a ningún lado —respondió, sin mirarlo. Aún tenía inmensas ganas de asesinarlo, aunque estaba consciente de que no podría lograrlo. Lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era al menos exigirle una explicación—. Hasta que me digas por qué la mataste.

Su padre lo miró durante un instante y después sonrió.

—La reina era la única debilidad que tenías, y también la mía —confesó. Su rostro parecía esculpido en piedra, no delataba ningún tipo de emoción. La pequeña sonrisa que había aparecido momentos antes se había esfumado casi tan rápido como había llegado—. Y Freezer comenzó a darse cuenta.

—Dijiste que había sido por ordenes de él... —susurró, comenzando a entenderlo todo.

—Hacía insinuaciones sobre eso así que comencé a alejarme de ella. Ya no me atrevía a demostrarle afecto ni siquiera en privado, pero no fue suficiente. Hice todo lo posible por protegerla pero fallé —no transmitía nada, ni siquiera con el tono de voz. Sus palabras eran duras y comenzaban a pesarle demasiado al niño que las escuchaba—. La golpeé en dos ocasiones solo para que Freezer se enterara y dejara de vigilarnos tanto, pero no funcionó.

—Pero... —intentó interrumpirlo, pero se quedó en silencio al recibir una mirada llena de furia de su parte.

—Había rumores de que me ordenaría matarla así que me preparé para ello, pero al final su orden fue diferente —hizo una pausa, para mirar a su alrededor—. Se percató de que tú también estabas mostrando debilidad por ella y decidió que quien tendría que matarla fuera su propio hijo.

El príncipe no reaccionó como el rey esperaba. Frunció el entrecejo y descendió sin decir nada, ante la mirada seria de su padre. Cuando estuvo de pie, no se molestó en avisar hacia donde se dirigía o cuales eran sus planes, simplemente comenzó a caminar en dirección a donde sabía, había quedado el cuerpo de la reina. Estaba muy retirado de donde se encontraba en ese momento y si fuera volando sería mucho más sencillo pero necesitaba despejar su mente, y lo más importante: necesitaba ocultar sus lágrimas del rey. No había avanzado mucho cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro, deteniendo su andar.

—Tenemos que regresar lo antes posible —escuchó a su espalda—. Freezer debe sospechar ya por los supuestos fallos en la comunicación de los rastreadores, no podemos darle más motivos para que dude de nosotros.

—Debiste protegerla hasta el final —respondió en un murmullo—. ¡Debiste protegerla hasta el final! —repitió, con toda la ira que había ido acumulando en su interior desde que su padre comenzó a contarle lo sucedido. Mirando hacia el cielo y con las manos en puños, lastimando las heridas que minutos antes se había ocasionado él mismo, gritó y expulsó una cantidad descomunal de energía. El rey tuvo que dar dos pasos hacia atrás para no verse afectado de ninguna manera por lo que estaba sucediendo. Poco a poco, el aura blanca que rodeaba a Vegeta fue disminuyendo.

—Lo hice —fue su respuesta.

—¡No mientas! —reaccionó, girando para mirarlo de frente. La energía que aun emanaba su cuerpo dejó abrumado al rey Vegeta—. Dijiste que te preparaste para ello, ¡que te preparaste para matarla! ¡Aceptaste las ordenes de Freezer sin pelear!

—Me preparé para enfrentarme a él —hizo una pausa, cerrando los ojos, recordando los planes que había hecho junto con Nappa y un grupo de confianza de guerreros saiyajin de clase alta—. Ella tenía razón. Eres el único que puede convertirse en el legendario super saiyajin.

—No cambies el tema —su tono de voz estaba regresando a la normalidad, y la cantidad de ki que expulsaba su cuerpo estaba disminuyendo—. Al final decidiste matarla.

—Fue su decisión —respondió—. Lo hizo para protegerte.

—No lo hubieras permitido —respondió, aún molesto.

—¿Acaso no conoces a Freezer? —preguntó, exasperado. Había perdido la poca paciencia que poseía—. Iba a luchar contra él a pesar de conocer su fuerza. Cuando él cambió la orden a que fueras tú quien la matara también cambiaron mis planes. Permití que ella te acompañara en esta misión para que saliera de la vista de Freezer; y yo los alcanzaría despúes para ayudarla a escapar, pero cuando se lo dije ella se negó. No estaba dispuesta a abandonarte. Dijo que Freezer se daría cuenta y podría ser capaz de matarte a ti en su lugar.

El rey hablaba a gritos y no se estaba percatando de que su cuerpo estaba expulsando una cantidad enorme de energía. Estaba perdiendo el control.

—¡La reina tenía que morir en tus manos! —alzó aún más la voz—. Freezer selló su destino en el momento en que dio la orden. Ella lo aceptó de inmediato porque sabía que no había otra salida. Lo único que pidió a cambio fue que tú no cargaras con su muerte. Así que escúchame bien, Vegeta —el príncipe dio un paso atrás, no sentía miedo pero no quería estar ceca de él—. Esa maldita lagartija no debe saber que fui yo quien la mató, porque nos asesinaría a ambos e incluso sería capaz de destruir a todo el planeta. Odialo por lo que hizo. Haz que tu odio te haga más fuerte y jamás permitas que alguien se vuelva a convertir en tu debilidad, porque lo usarán en tu contra.

Hubo un momento de silencio, en donde Vegeta comenzó a tranquilizar su ira. Su respiración era agitada y parecía como si hubiera sido él quien libró la batalla en el planeta y no su hijo. El príncipe estaba conmocionado. Su madre había dado la vida por protegerlo y su padre había traicionado al único ser a quien temía por el mismo motivo. Se dio cuenta entonces de que él era la mayor debilidad de ambos.

—Me protegiste —dijo por fin.

—No lo veas de esa manera —recibió como respuesta—. De hoy en adelante seré solo tu rey. Un Saiyajin no debe amar ni si quiera a su propio hijo, ¿has entendido?

Le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar.

—Cuando regresemos, dirás que la reina se involucró en la batalla y un nativo la mató, pero en la reunión con Freezer reportarás que fuiste tú quien lo hizo y agradecerás por la lección.

—¡No puedo hacer eso! —protestó a gritos.

—¡¿Acaso no escuchaste todo lo que te acabo de decir?! —lanzó una pequeña ráfaga de ki que impactó directo en el pecho del príncipe, dejándole una herida importante—. Finge lealtad hasta que el dolor y el odio que sientas por él te hagan lo suficientemente fuerte como para vengarte. Ya no hay nada qué hacer aquí, tenemos que irnos.

—No quiero viajar contigo —respondió, tocando la herida—. Iré a despedirme, quiero verla por última vez.

—Haz lo que quieras, pero no te tardes o su muerte será en vano.

Vegeta se quedó de pie, mirando cómo su padre se alejaba volando hacia donde había aterrizado su nave. Cuando desapareció de su vista, suspiro aliviado; ya podía mostrar debilidad otra vez. Las lágrimas se asomaron de nuevo mientras se encaminaba en dirección a su madre.

—Algún día vengaré su muerte —se prometió a sí mismo, en silencio.

Se mantuvo atento para ver que la nave de su padre se marchara del planeta y no avanzó más hasta que el pequeño punto blanco desapareció en el firmamento. Al instante todo se volvió silencio. Él era el único ser con vida en ese lugar y la idea le abrumaba de una manera que no llegaba a entender del todo. No era miedo, eso lo sabía bien. Caminaba despacio, como si de pronto sus piernas fueran de plomo, observando todo a su alrededor. Había neblina y entre ella podía distinguir el fuego que las explosiones de energía habían dejado en diferentes puntos del planeta. Se encontró con muchos cadáveres que tuvo que rodear, se rasgó aún más la capa y su bonito traje azul de combate que se había mandado a diseñar especialmente para él. Nadie más en el planeta Vegeta vestía de esa manera. Ese detalle siempre le había fascinado. Sentir que era único, que nadie podía alcanzarlo jamás. Pero en ese momento no era capaz de sentir absolutamente nada.

 **...**

Pudo distinguir su cuerpo aún estando a mucha distancia. Se encontraba en una posición extraña, tanto que tuvo el absurdo pensamiento de que podría estar incómoda. Sintió la necesidad de correr para abrazarla y moverla, para que estuviera bien.

—Madre —con lentitud se arrodilló a su lado, sin dejar de observar con detenimiento su hermoso rostro. Con ambos brazos acomodó su cuerpo, dejándola en una buena posición. Le parecía tan pacifica. Tenía esa expresión que él tanto adoraba porque solo la veía cuando estaba a solas con ella. Era como si se hubiera ido consciente de que él volvería para compartir su último momento juntos.

Su armadura blanca tenía una fractura justo a la altura del corazón, dejando asomar una herida profunda. Había sangre por todos lados; debajo de su cuerpo, en su capa, la armadura, incluso en su rostro y en su cabello. Vegeta no se dio cuenta del temblor de sus manos hasta que la levanto, con intención de quitarle el rastreador y así poder tener más libertad para acariciar su mejilla.

—Nunca antes había visto tu sangre —le dijo, sorprendido ante tal escena—. Déjame limpiarte.

Se quitó la capa y con suavidad, comenzó a limpiar el rostro de la mujer que había entregado todo por salvarle la vida. Cuando estuvo satisfecho, soltó la tela sin cuidado y posó su pequeña mano sobre su piel. Se sentía suave y fría.

—Perdonarme por no haber podido hacer nada para salvarte —sin permiso, las lágrimas aparecieron nuevamente—. Te prometo que esta será la última vez que muestre debilidad. Me dijiste que confiabas en mí... Trabajaré duro para ser digno de esa confianza y no descansaré hasta ser el saiyajin más poderoso del universo. Me convertiré en la peor pesadilla de Freezer; seré un súper saiyajin y vengaré tu muerte. Te lo prometo, madre. Confía en mí.

Pensó en enterrar su cuerpo, pero eso sólo iba a significar que aún no había aprendido la lección. No podía permitirse tal recuerdo; significaría una debilidad en el futuro. No quería tener motivos para regresar a ese lugar una vez que lo hubieran vendido como siempre hacían después de purgar un buen planeta. Con el sentimiento de dolor y algo que aún no identificaba, acercó ambas manos al pecho de la reina y juntó energía para hacerla desaparecer. No sintió dolor, pero tampoco el alivio que esperaba. No sintió nada.

Recogió el rastreador rojo, activó la comunicación y lo colocó en su rostro. Cerró los ojos un momento, recordando una vez más su promesa y se marchó, para nunca volver.

 **Fin del flashback**.


	20. Problemas

Vegeta procuró no mirarla en ningún momento e incluso después de terminar de hablar no se atrevió a fijar los ojos en ella. No sabía si lo que estaba experimentando era vergüenza, por considerar que había dejado su orgullo de lado, o miedo, por el simple hecho de pensar en que tal vez Bulma estaba sintiendo lástima de él. El silencio que los envolvía y que se hacía cada vez más pesado solo aumentaba la sensación de arrepentimiento que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

—Amas a tu madre —tal afirmación tomó desprevenido al saiyajin, quien giró la cabeza de inmediato para mirarla. Bulma pudo darse cuenta al instante que sus palabras no le habían molestado en absoluto, más bien sólo pudo notar sorpresa en su expresión—. Eso te hizo más fuerte en ese momento, y lo sigue haciendo ahora. Te convirtió en el hombre que eres. Me sorprende que, aún después de eso, pienses que el amor te hace débil, cuando es lo contrario.

Jamás se había puesto a pensar en si aún sentía eso que su padre y toda la raza saiyajin siempre consideró como debilidad. Le sorprendía que la peli-azul lo hubiera afirmado con tanta seguridad. ¿Eso que sentía al recordar el rostro pálido y hermoso de la reina era amor?

—Ahora entiendo por qué odias a Goku —ya que Vegeta parecía haberse quedado mudo, decidió seguir hablando—. Él impidió que vengaras la muerte de la reina.

—Yo era quien debía matar a Freezer, no el estúpido de Kakaroto —explotó de pronto—. ¡Voy a matarlo en cuanto tenga oportunidad! ¡Me convertiré en el legendario sú...

—Serás el saiyajin más fuerte que exista —le cortó. Se movió de su lugar hasta quedar sentada en las piernas de Vegeta, de frente y muy cerca de su rostro. Puso ambas manos sobre sus mejillas y lo miró directamente—. Te convertirás en súper saiyajin muy pronto y superarás a Goku. Tu madre creía en ti, y ahora yo también lo hago.

La ira que sintió hacía apenas unos instantes por recordar a su rival se desvaneció, dando paso a una necesidad inexplicable de hacer suya a la terrícola que tenía frente a él. Se sentía frustrado y necesitaba desahogarse de algún modo. La sujetó de las muñecas y alejó sus manos de su rostro, liberándolas al instante para buscar otro lugar en donde posarlas; una la dejó en su espalda mientras que la otra se perdía en el azul de su cabello, atrayéndola hacia él hasta sentir la suavidad de sus labios. Las caricias casi desesperadas del saiyajin le indicaron a Bulma que, al final, sí obtendría lo que había estado deseando desde que entró a la habitación.

—No estabas tan cansado después de todo —se atrevió a decir.

En respuesta a su comentario, Vegeta la sujetó con fuerza y cambió de posición, quedando encima de su cuerpo. Intentando no dejar todo su peso sobre ella, comenzó a explorar su anatomía mientras iba dejando un rastro de besos y caricias. La chica se limitó a cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de la sensación de electricidad que estaba comenzando a surgir en todos los rincones de su figura. Embriagado con el sabor y el olor de su piel, entró en ella con parsimonia.

—Déjame ser tu debilidad —pidió en silencio, mientras el placer comenzaba a dominarla. Buscó sus labios, para así poder ahogar los gemidos de ambos con un beso mientras sus dedos se clavaban en su espalda con vigor.

 **...**

Le hubiera encantado despertar y encontrarse aún abrazada a su cuerpo pero Vegeta ya había desaparecido.

—Supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme —murmuró haciendo una mueca mientras miraba el espacio donde debía haber estado él aún dormido, mostrándole una expresión relajada que solo conseguia salir durante la noche.

Se levantó a abrir la cortina de la ventana para desperezarse con la luz del día. No se molestó en arreglar el desorden que habían dejado la noche anterior pero la ausencia de la armadura que Vegeta había dejado cerca del baño no le pasó desapercibida. Después de un ligero arreglo personal, bajó a buscar algo para desayunar. Entró a la cocina con la esperanza de verlo, pero no había rastro de él y la despensa seguía intacta. Le pareció extraño, pero si no se encontraba ahí entonces debía estar dentro de la nave. Se dirigió hacia allá, para reprenderlo y obligarlo a comer junto a ella, pero no lo encontró. La nave estaba vacía.

Una sensación extraña recorrió su cuerpo en el momento en que entró por la compuerta y no encontró a Vegeta. Era como si de pronto hubiera aparecido un hueco dentro de su pecho. Angustiada por sus propias teorías, se acercó a la máquina de gravedad para revisarla y verificar que nadie la había usado esa mañana. Los datos le indicaron que la ultima vez había sido desde la tarde anterior... Si no se encontraba entrenando ni comiendo, entonces, ¿dónde estaba?

—Respira y piensa con claridad —se ordenó a sí misma con una mano en su pecho, como si con eso pudiera llenar el hueco que estaba sintiendo dentro—. Después de lo que sucedió anoche es probable que haya necesitado estar un momento a solas.

Sabía muy bien lo difícil que había sido para él contarle acerca de su madre y también entendía que después de tal gesto de confianza, no podría abandonarla así, sin decir nada.

—Confío en ti, Vegeta —susurró mientras dejaba la nave atrás.

Tenía claro que no lo encontraría en ninguna otra parte de la casa, así que no hizo por buscarlo más. Elaboró una gran lista de deberes, para mantener su mente ocupada durante todo el día y así poder distraerse de ese sentimiento extraño, hasta que apareciera nuevamente, pero no fue así. Llegó la noche y con ella la angustia aumentó. No pudo ser capaz de ingerir alimento durante la cena en compañía de sus padres, pero al menos agradecía el hecho de que ninguno de los dos cuestionó sobre la notoria ausencia del saiyajin.

Preparó una baño relajante, que no le sirvió para nada y se metió entre las mantas para intentar dormir. Tenía la esperanza de que al despertar, su Vegeta ya estuviera allí, ocupando el lugar que le correspondía.

No supo exactamente en qué momento fue que pudo conciliar el sueño, convenciéndose a sí misma de que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse; que Vegeta le había demostrado que la quería, muy a su manera, pero lo hacía, y jamás la iba a abandonar.

Despertó de golpe. Tal vez porque estaba soñando algo que perturbó su mente o quizá porque lo sintió... Ya no estaba sola en la habitación.

—¿Vegeta? —preguntó en un hilo de voz.

Apenas pronunció su nombre, vio su inconfundible silueta de espaldas a ella. Vegeta se encontraba sentado a la orilla de la cama. Tal vez, pensó, su peso sobre el colchón fue lo que la despertó. Se quitó la armadura y prosiguió con la parte superior de su traje.

No sabía si estaba feliz de verlo o enojada por todo lo que la había hecho pasar sin ni siquiera proponérselo.

—¡Maldito saiyajin! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a irte sin decirme nada!?

—¿Pero qué te pasa, mujer? —respondió despreocupado, mientras se agachaba un poco para quitarse las botas y la parte inferior de su vestimenta.

—Pensé que me habías abandonado... —la voz de la chica estuvo a punto de quebrarse, pero de inmediato se recompuso.

—Me fui a entrenar fuera porque la maquina de gravedad no prendió.

—¡Me hubieras avisado! —gritó, inclinándose un poco hacia adelante, como si así pudiera alcanzar su espalda.

—Estabas dormida y no quise... —guardó silencio un momento—. No tengo por qué darte explicaciones, mujer.

Cuando terminó de deshacerse del sucio traje de combate por completo, subió a la cama y se acercó a Bulma, haciendo que esta se echara un poco hacia atrás por la repentina cercanía del saiyajin.

—No me digas que estás molesta, mujer —su tono de voz era burlón, lo que hizo que la chica de cabello turquesa se molestara aún más.

Giró su cabeza, con la intención de demostrarle toda su indignación pero se vio sorprendida por el repentino tacto de los dedos de Vegeta quien la hizo girar para plantarle un beso fugaz en los labios.

—Lo haré mañana también —le avisó—. Así que vete acostumbrando.

Dicho aquello, se metió entre las sabanas, dándole la espalda. Bulma se quedó un segundo pensando y llegó a la conclusión de que no ganaría nada iniciando una discusión. Él estaba ahí y de cierta manera, le acababa de demostrar nuevamente que no la abandonaría. Se acostó de nuevo, abrazándolo por detrás. Tenía un ligero olor a sudor pero no le molestaba en absoluto. Él no dijo nada ante el gesto y pocos minutos después su respiración se hizo más profunda.

 **...**

Bulma arregló la pequeña falla que había tenido la máquina de gravedad, convencida de que así, Vegeta ya no sentiría la necesidad de salir de casa para buscar otro lugar donde entrenar, pero se equivocó. El saiyajin siguió ausentándose durante varios días sin decir nada. Sólo aparecía por las noches, ya muy agotado como para prestarle atención a la chica.

—No entiendo tu necesidad de entrenar en otro lugar si la nave funciona bien —intentó que el tono de su voz no sonara a reclamo, pero con un temperamento tan fuerte le fue imposible controlarlo.

—Esa nave es chatarra —respondió—. Necesito los robots de los que me habló el terrícola que tienes como padre y más nivel de gravedad para avanzar con el entrenamiento.

—Estoy segura de que el método de la nave te sirve mucho más que andar por ahí en una zona desierta.

—Tú no entenderías, mujer —hizo un movimiento con la mano, restando importancia a la "discusión" —. Hay muchas maneras de entrenar el cuerpo, no sólo con tecnología.

Tenía ganas de decirle que más que nada, lo que quería era que regresara un poco más temprano; que estuviera con ella al menos por un rato todos los días, pero su orgullo no se lo permitió. Pensó, entonces, que quizá ya era hora de poner en marcha el proyecto de la nueva cámara de gravedad de su padre.

Vegeta regresó a la Corporación Cápsula más agotado y molesto de lo normal. Había tenido una inesperada visita en las montañas donde entrenaba. Lo único que quería era llegar a su recámara, tomar un baño e ignorar a la terrícola de cabello azul para poder dormirse de inmediato, pero sus planes se vieron frustrados por la extraña ausencia de Bulma y sus padres. La C.C. estaba en completa oscuridad. No podía sentir la presencia de nadie por ningún lado y la energía de los tres era tan pequeña que no pudo detectarla tampoco a distancia. Se duchó e intentó conciliar el sueño, pero no lo logró. Su mal humor no hacía más que aumentar; hasta que escuchó ruidos en la planta baja. Habían regresado.

—¿Dónde demonios estabas, mujer? —preguntó nada más verla.

Bulma se quedó en silencio, mirando fijamente al saiyajin que se había incorporado un poco sobre la cama para verla mejor.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó, intentando no sonar preocupado. El aspecto de la chica le hizo olvidar su anterior pregunta de inmediato. Su piel se notaba más pálida de lo normal, con un ligero tono amarillo y la energía que emanaba su cuerpo presentaba un cambio extraño; como si no fuera ella.

Se levantó de la cama y se encaminó en su dirección mientras ella hacía lo mismo. No dejaba de tocarse el estomago con una mano y la boca con la otra... Cuando estuvieron lo más cerca posible, Vegeta sujetó su mano, separándola de sus labios.

—¿Estás enferma, mujer? —la inspeccionó de arriba a abajo—. Luces horrible.

—¡Cállate, grandísimo idiota! —se defendió, soltándose de su agarre con agresividad. Se encontraba de mal humor y no se sentía con la paciencia suficiente como para aguantar los insultos del saiyajin.

Pasó de largo y se dirigió al baño sin decir más. Vegeta se quedó de pie, confundido. La actitud de la chica no le sorprendía en absoluto. Él solamente se había acercado a ella para verificar que lo que estaba sintiendo en su energía fuera real. Y lo era. Había algo muy extraño que no lograba entender.

Bulma comenzó a desvestirse muy lentamente. Temía que al hacer algún movimiento brusco su cuerpo lo resintiera otra vez y la hiciera vomitar. Se sentía tan mal; mareada, con náuseas y muy débil. La visita a casa de Goku la había dejado agotada y ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de decirle lo que quería. Cuando ella llegó al pequeño hogar del guerrero este no se encontraba.

—Desapareció de repente —le había informado Milk, con un tono de enojo y preocupación en su voz —. Esa técnica de la teletransportación es un completo fastidio.

Salió del cuarto de baño completamente desnuda, dejando un poco sorprendido al saiyajin que la esperaba sentado a la orilla de la cama. Ella no pudo darse cuenta del cambio en el rostro de Vegeta. No quería ni mirarlo. Estaba molesta con él, pero no sabía exactamente por qué razón se sentía de esa manera. Se dirigió al closet, para elegir ropa interior y buscar su camisón blanco. Vegeta, mientras tanto, no apartó la vista de su cuerpo. Le gustaba verla así; los movimientos que hacía al ponerse cada prenda y pedazo de tela. Cómo iba cubriendo poco a poco su hermosa figura. Cuando estuvo lista, se subió a la cama y se tapó con las cobijas sin prestarle atención al hombre que tenía a pocos metros de ella.

—¿Ya me vas a decir en dónde estabas? —preguntó, harto de ver la actitud tan fría que tenía la terrícola, pero no recibió respuesta alguna.

No llegaba a comprender por qué le afectaba el hecho de que Bulma se mostrara de esa manera. Estaba acostumbrado a ser recibido por muestras de afecto y esa noche todo había sido diferente. Enfadado con ella, consigo mismo y con todo a su alrededor, se levantó de la cama, decidido a salir de ahí. Esa noche dormiría en su antigua habitación.

—¿Tú sí puedes desaparecer sin decir nada, pero si lo hago yo tengo que darte explicaciones? —escuchó a su espalda la voz de Bulma. Parecía a punto de llorar—. En eso no eres muy diferente a un terrícola.

Vegeta tenía la mano sobre la perilla de la puerta. Se quedó un momento así, sin mover ni un solo músculo, pensando si responder o dejarlo estar. Le hervía la sangre del coraje. Ya bastante había tenido con lidiar con Kakaroto durante la tarde para también tener que hacerlo con ella. Decidió, al fin, pasar de su comentario y salir de ahí lo antes posible. Lo que necesitaba era dormir para no tener ningún problema por la mañana cuando iniciara su entrenamiento nuevamente. No había ni siquiera terminado de cerrar la puerta por completo cuando comenzó a escuchar el llanto de la chica.

—Pero qué mujer tan extraña —murmuró para sí, antes de encaminarse a su recámara.


	21. Mitad Saiyajin

**Flashback.**

Bulma despertó sola de nuevo. A pesar de sus reclamos y todos los sermones que le había regalado a Vegeta, este se había ido de nuevo a entrenar. No le quedaba de otra más que aceptarlo e intentar mejorar la cámara de gravedad para que eso no volviera a pasar. Ya no tenía dudas respecto a ese asunto. Estaba decidida a darle un espacio de la Corporación Cápsula, como símbolo de su completa confianza. Después de haber compartido tanto junto a él, no tenía duda alguna sobre lo que el saiyajin sentía por ella, aunque él no lo demostrara muy a menudo. Se aceptaban mutuamente, estaban cómodos el uno con el otro. Eran una pareja y estaban felices con esa idea, o eso era lo que a la chica le gustaba pensar.

En el momento en el que puso los pies en el suelo, sintió un ligero mareo que le impidió levantarse de la cama. Se quedó sentada un momento más, con las manos en la frente, intentando controlarse. Su mirada se había nublado un poco y comenzaba a retumbarle la cabeza. Después de un par de minutos así, por fin pudo incorporarse. No le dio mucha importancia y continuó con su rutina matutina. En la cocina se encontró con sus padres, que no paraban de parlotear acerca de una reunión a la que irían esa misma tarde; estaban tan absortos en la conversación que no se dieron cuenta de que su hija casi devuelve el poco alimento que pudo ser capaz de ingerir.

—¿A dónde vas, Bulma? —se interesó su padre, en el momento en que escuchó el sonido de la silla al recorrerse. La chica se había levantado, con cuidado, para no marearse de nuevo, y se disponía a salir de ahí. Fue en ese momento cuando el Dr. Brief se dio cuenta de que el plato de Bulma estaba prácticamente intacto. —No has comido nada...

—No tengo hambre —respondió sin mirarlo—. Tengo muchas cosas qué hacer, así que por favor no me molesten.

Salió de la cocina a paso lento. Podía sentir las miradas de sus padres a su espalda, pero no tenía intención de quedarse más ahí. Ni siquiera sabía por qué se sentía de esa manera, como si algo le molestara; o como si algo le hiciera falta...

Cambió su atuendo por algo más cómodo, fue al laboratorio principal por las herramientas que necesitaría y se dirigió a la cámara de gravedad, decidida a terminarla de una vez por todas. No había pasado ni una hora desde que comenzó con su trabajo, cuando los mareos la atacaron de nuevo. Pero esta vez parecían ser más fuertes y en poco tiempo ya no pudo mantenerse de pie. Su vista se nubló por completo y perdió el conocimiento.

 **...**

—Bulma... —escuchaba que la llamaban a lo lejos. No podía identificar la voz, pero de pronto pensó que quizá se trataba de él. Su tono era preocupado. Le encantaba la idea de que Vegeta estuviera apurado por ella. Las llamadas comenzaron a volverse más desesperadas, más cercanas, hasta que lo escuchó justo a su lado, fuerte y claro. Alguien estaba gritando su nombre y no era quien ella deseaba.

Abrió los ojos despacio y poco a poco fue distinguiendo el alegre rostro de su madre. El Dr. Brief estaba a su lado, arrugando las cejas en un gesto de preocupación.

—Bulma —repitió, esta vez en un tono más bajo. Era tan extraño escuchar su voz preocupada pero ver su expresión alegre al mismo tiempo—. ¿Te encuentras bien, cariño?

—Sí —susurró mientras se incorporaba sobre la cama. Se dio cuenta de inmediato de que se encontraba en su habitación—. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—Te encontramos desmayada en la cámara de gravedad —le informó su padre en tono tranquilo—. Llamamos a un Doctor para que te revisara...

Las expresiones de ambos se tornaron extrañas, como si tuvieran miedo de su posible reacción.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Bulma—. ¿Es algo grave?

—El apuesto Doctor dijo que tienes síntomas de embarazo.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó.

Sus padres no supieron identificar si su rostro delataba felicidad o sufrimiento. Era una mezcla extraña de sentimientos.

—Te compramos una prueba...

La chica de cabello azul no dejó terminar la frase a su madre. Se levantó de la cama y le arrebató de las manos la prueba para salir corriendo directo al cuarto de baño.

 **...**

El resultado estaba frente a ella. Durante el proceso sus manos no paraban de temblar y no sabía si era de nervios, miedo o alegría, pero en el momento en que apareció la marca sintió como si una calma extraña invadiera su cuerpo de golpe. Dejó la prueba en una repisa de cristal, cerca del espejo de pared y se quedó mirando su reflejo.

—Esto era lo que querías, ¿no es así? —se dijo a sí misma. Inevitablemente, pudo ver cómo sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa. Estaba feliz.

Jamás, en toda su vida, había estado en sus planes convertirse en madre. Siempre se vio a sí misma, en el presente y el futuro, joven, hermosa, a cargo de la C.C y disfrutando de todos los placeres que la vida pudiera otorgarle. Quizá, en algún momento, se visualizó junto a Yamcha, pero nunca pudo verse a sí misma como madre. Todo era diferente ahora. Desde el momento en que el saiyajin puso un pie en su casa, las cosas cambiaron por completo. La idea de llevar dentro de ella un ser que, de cierta manera, los contenía a él y a ella, le parecía la idea más bella del universo.

—Vegeta, estoy embarazada —pronunció, saboreando cada una de las palabras. Pero su sabor no fue tan dulce como esperaba—. No creo que ser padre esté en sus planes...

Su cabeza era un lío enorme en ese momento. Se sentía feliz pero al mismo tiempo temerosa. La calma que había sentido momentos antes iba disminuyendo poco a poco.

—¿Cómo se le dice a un saiyajin que va a ser padre? —se quedó en silencio un momento, pensando en la respuesta, sin apartar su mirada de sus propios ojos azules—. ¡Ya sé!

¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Tenía la solución y un buen consejo a unos kilometros de ahí, en una casita sobre una montaña. Iría inmediatamente a hacerle una visita a su eterna amiga y rival: Milk.

Salió disparada del cuarto de baño, topándose de frente con su madre.

—¿Voy a ser abuela? —preguntó, feliz.

—¡Saldré un momento! —anunció, ignorándola por completo.

La Sra. Brief buscó de inmediato la prueba de embarazo y al verla, un par de lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus alegres ojos.

—¡Está embarazada!

 **...**

La mesa estaba hecha un desastre, pero ella no le dio importancia. Cualquier otro día se hubiera levantado a prisa para poner todo en orden y cumplir el papel de la esposa ejemplar, pero había algo en la expresión de su rostro que no le permitía apartar la vista de él. Goku aún devoraba varios platillos con pinta exquisita ante la mirada atenta de su esposa.

—Tu comida es la mejor —la elogió, sin preocuparse de pasar el bocado que estaba masticando en ese momento.

Milk sonrió ante sus palabras. Eran extrañas las ocasiones en que el guerrero de cabello alborotado se daba un momento para agradecerle por su esfuerzo con alguna frase bonita. Mantenía su rostro apoyado sobre su mano, son los codos encima de la mesa. No eran buenos modales, pero esa tarde eso tampoco importaba. Se sentía extrañamente feliz y relajada.

—¿Solo la comida? —preguntó sin apartar la vista de él.

—Tú —las mejillas del saiyajin se enrojecieron ligeramente—. Eres la mejor, Milk.

Sonrío al darse cuenta cómo los ojos y todo el bonito rostro de su esposa se iluminaron de pronto. Aún le costaba creer que con tan solo un par de palabras pudiera causar ese extraño efecto en ella, pero cada que le decía ese tipo de cosas era porque de verdad lo sentía y además, le gustaba deleitarse un momento con los cambios que surgían en su dulce rostro. Estaba por terminar con el último plato cuando sintió un débil ki muy conocido acercándose rápidamente.

—¡Bulma! —el repentino sonido de su voz hizo que Milk casi cayera de la silla—. Se está acercando.

La chica frunció el entrecejo. No era que Bulma le desagradara, simplemente no le gustaba mucho verla cerca de su Goku. Eran amigas pero al mismo tiempo siempre había existido cierta tensión entre ellas.

—El ki de Vegeta está en ese lugar otra vez —pensó en voz alta—. Seguramente están teniendo problemas. ¡Tengo que hacer algo!

Ni siquiera dejó que Milk abriera la boca para hablar. Puso dos dedos sobre su frente, se concentró un segundo y desapareció sin decir más.

—Goku... —le dijo a la nada.

A Milk le hubiera gustado tener su casa impecable para cuando llegara Bulma, pero no era tan rápida como para lograr semejante hazaña. Después de que Goku pasaba por la cocina, todo se volvía un desastre que solo ella tenía que acomodar. Una pila enorme de platos sucios aún descansaban en el fregador, en espera de su turno para volver a estar relucientes, cuando la chica de cabello negro escuchó que llamaban a la puerta con insistencia.

—Debe ser Bulma —pensó mientras se secaba las manos en su mandil morado.

Los pocos segundos que tardó para desplazarse de la cocina hasta la puerta le bastaron a Bulma para volverse loca de la desesperación. La situación le estaba afectando más de lo que debería.

—Si sigues golpeando de esa manera terminarás por tumbar la puerta —le dijo a modo de saludo. Milk se encontró cara a cara con una Bulma despeinada, sin maquillaje y con ropa muy extraña, como si viniera de algún lugar secreto para hacer experimentos. Tenía, pensó, cara de demencia—. ¿Te encuentras bien, Bulma?

La chica negó con la cabeza e instantáneamente comenzó a llorar, tapándose la cara con ambas manos. Milk sintió pena. Nunca la había visto de esa manera... Tal vez su Goku tenía razón y las cosas entre ella y Vegeta no estaban bien. La tomó de los hombros y la hizo entrar a la casa despacio.

—Discúlpame por esto —le dijo, mirando la pila de platos sin lavar—. Hace unos momentos Goku terminó de comer.

—No te preocupes por eso, Milk —la tranquilizó su amiga—. Discúlpame tú a mí, por llegar de esta manera y sin avisar.

—¿Ocurrió algo malo? —preguntó temerosa.

—No sé cómo decirle a Vegeta que estoy embarazada.

Las palabras de la chica dejaron atónita a Milk. De todo lo que pensó que podría haber ocurrido, eso jamás le pasó por la cabeza.

—Yo no quería ser madre —soltó de pronto—. Pero el día en que conocí a ese chico que vino del futuro, las cosas cambiaron por completo. Sentí algo extraño... como si quisiera protegerlo aunque él no se encontrara en peligro y después, la idea de tener un hijo no se me salía de la cabeza. Pero ahora que está aquí —se tocó el vientre—. No sé qué voy a hacer. Ayúdame, Milk.

Milk apretó su mandil con ambas manos, como si eso fuera a ayudarle a tener las palabras correctas para reconfortar a su amiga. En silencio y sin mirarla, se puso de pie lentamente y se dirigió al fregador. Tal vez, pensaba ella, si se ponía a lavar los trastes su mente se aclararía un poco y podría decirle algo a Bulma que pudiera servir.

—¿Milk? —susurró la chica peli-azul al ver cómo su amiga se levantaba y se alejaba sin decirle nada.

—Discúlpame, Bulma —habló de repente. Estando de espaldas a ella, sintió más confianza de decirle lo que en verdad pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento—. Pero en lo único en lo que puedo pensar ahora es en que me alegro que vayas a tener un hijo con Vegeta porque así tengo la seguridad de que no estás enamorada de mi Goku.

—¡¿Qué?! —el llanto paró de golpe. No podía creer que a Milk se le ocurriera decirle semejante cosa en un momento como ese.

La menuda chica de cabello largo y negro se dio media vuelta para mirarla.

—Me alegro por tu embarazo —le dijo, apenada—. Ahora podemos ser amigas.

—Pensé que ya lo éramos... —respondió Bulma, sorprendida.

Ambas mujeres se quedaron mirándose fijamente por unos instantes y después comenzaron a reír. La tensión se había esfumado y ni siquiera sabían cómo había sido exactamente.

—¿Cómo reaccionó Goku cuando se enteró que iba a tener un hijo?

Bulma se había levantado para ayudarle a su amiga con los platos sucios.

 _«Le voy a regalar un robot para que le ayude con todo esto. Pobrecita»_.

—Goku es muy diferente a Vegeta —respondió muy seria—. Él no sabía nada sobre el tema pero le entusiasmaba la idea de ser para alguien lo mismo que su abuelo Gohan era para él.

—No te puedo decir: "Ojalá Vegeta fuera así", porque te estaría mintiendo.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó.

—Lo amo tal y como es, Milk —sonrió al recordarlo—. Creo que en el fondo deseo que reaccione mal porque así seguiría siendo el saiyajin que yo amo.

Milk entendió de pronto y por completo el pesar y conflicto interno de la chica que se encontraba frente a ella.

—Quisieras que su reacción fuera buena pero al mismo tiempo quieres que reaccione como el saiyajin que es él —dijo, sin dirigirse directamente a Bulma—. Creo que puedo comprender cómo te sientes.

—¿Crees que Goku pueda ayudarme en algo?

—No —respondió rotunda—. Y aunque pudiera, no se encuentra. Desapareció de repente —le informó con un tono de enojo y preocupación en su voz—. Esa técnica de la teletransportación es un fastidio.

Omitió, por supuesto, el detalle de que su esposo se había ido para tener una conversación con Vegeta. Pensaba que lo más prudente era que Bulma no se enterara de ello.

Las dos mujeres siguieron platicando durante varias horas. Milk le contó sobre la manera en que ella sentía su matrimonio con Goku; era algo similar a lo que sentía Bulma con Vegeta. Lo amaba tal y como era, aunque a veces esas mismas cosas que adoraba la sacaran de quicio y la hicieran odiarlo por momentos. Pero al final, pensaban las dos, de eso trataba el estar enamorado.

A Bulma le hubiera gustado saludar a Gohan, pero su amiga no se lo permitió. El chico se encontraba estudiando en su habitación y no iba a dejar que lo distrajera ni un segundo. Cuando comenzó a oscurecer y Goku seguía sin aparecer, la mujer de cabellos azules decidió que era hora de irse. Comenzaba a sentirse cansada, sucia y con un peso melancólico encima. Necesitaba estar sola.

—Díselo sin rodeos —le dio un último consejo—. Eres la gran Bulma Brief y cualquiera que sea su reacción, podrás con ello.

—Gracias, Milk —le sonrió. Esas pequeñas palabras habían logrado tranquilizarla un poco—. Espero que todo salga bien.

Había disfrutado de la tarde en compañía de la peli-negra pero también sabía que algo como aquello jamás se volvería a repetir. Milk era algo... extraña y especial.

—Ahora concéntrate en cómo le darás la noticia a Vegeta —se dijo a sí misma—. Tú puedes, Bulma.

Se lo repitió todo el camino, hasta que entró a su habitación y se encontró cara a cara con el saiyajin.

 **Fin del flashback.**


	22. La partida

Lo echó de menos casi al instante en que salió de la habitación. A través de las silenciosas lágrimas pudo ver cómo su silueta se iba alejando de ella, hasta que desapareció por completo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y como arte de magia, soltó el primero sollozo. Se tapó la boca, para no ser escuchada, pero tenía el presentimiento de que no serviría de nada. Se dejó llevar por un par de horas, soltando todos los sentimientos encontrados, dejándolos rodar por sus mejillas hasta que le ardieron los ojos de tanto llorar. Cuando por fin se tranquilizó fue al cuarto de baño para lavarse el rostro y así poder dormir más cómoda, pero no funcionó. Sentía que la cama era demasiado grande para su pequeño cuerpo y por más vueltas que daba no podía encontrar su lugar.

—Maldito saiyajin —murmuró mientras se ponía de pie. No le quedaba otra opción: tendría que ir a su habitación—. No podré dormir si no lo tengo cerca.

Era algo que, si bien no era del todo cierto, ella lo creía de esa manera. Salió de la habitación con calma, tocándose el rostro con ambas manos, como si eso le ayudara a disminuir la irritación en sus ojos y le quitara el tono rojo de sus mejillas y nariz. Después de unos cuantos metros, se topó de frente con la puerta de la antigua recámara de Vegeta.

—Debe ser muy tarde —recordó. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que comenzó a llorar—. Seguro está dormido...

La puerta no tenía seguro. La abrió muy lentamente y entró de puntitas para no hacer ruido. Estaba oscuro pero aun así pudo distinguir fácilmente el cuerpo del saiyajin sobre la cama. Se acercó hasta quedar justo al lado de él. Parecía profundamente dormido. Vestía solo ropa interior y se había acostado sin molestarse en desatenderla. Bulma se quedó un momento observándolo.

—Me encantas —dijo de pronto—. Por eso te odio.

—¿Piensas quedarte toda la noche mirándome? —preguntó, abriendo los ojos de golpe.

Bulma tenía la intención de acariciar el extraño pero fascinante cabello del saiyajin, sin embargo, en el instante en que escuchó su voz, detuvo el movimiento de inmediato. Habría podido jurar que estaba dormido, pero tampoco le sorprendió que no fuera así. Dio un paso hacia atrás, en reacción al repentino movimiento de Vegeta.

—Me asustaste —reclamó—. Pensé que dormías.

—¿Qué haces aquí, mujer?

—Vine a dormir contigo —respondió, intentando sonar lo más segura posible—. Es obvio.

—En esta cama no hay lugar para dos —respondió sin moverse.

—Eso lo hubieras pensado antes de irte así de nuestra recámara —alzó la voz. No se sentía enojada. Tampoco sentía ese sentimiento extraño que la había invadido horas antes cuando él salió de la habitación en lugar de quedarse a su lado—. Así que hazte a unn lado.

—Ya te he dicho que no hay espacio.

La chica ignoró por completo las palabras del saiyajin. No se iba a deshacer de ella tan fácilmente. Con cuidado, subió una rodilla a la cama, con la intención de que Vegeta se moviera un poco, pero el guerrero ni se inmutó.

—Si no piensas hacerte a un lado, entonces tendré que dormir encima de ti.

Vegeta abrió mucho los ojos ante las palabras de la chica. No habían pasado ni dos segundos cuando ya tenía a Bulma sobre él.

—Tu pecho es mejor que mi almohada —susurró mientras se acomodaba.

Le sorprendía que pudiera sentirse tan bien el estar acostada sobre el cuerpo de Vegeta. Con ambas manos comenzó a acariciar sus pectorales con lentitud, mientras intentaba buscar su mirada, pero este ya se había volteado para evitar verla a los ojos. Bulma pudo distinguir una fugaz sonrisa asomándose en la comisura de sus labios. Su actitud, distante pero al mismo tiempo cálida, como solamente él podía ser, la hizo sentir mejor. La tranquilidad y calma que había experimentado cuando recién vio el resultado en la prueba de embarazo volvían a invadirla poco a poco mientras sus manos recorrían la piel bronceada de su saiyajin.

—Estabas molesto —afirmó de pronto—. Por eso decidiste irte. ¿Pasó algo durante tu entrenamiento?

—No sé de qué me estás hablando.

Una mueca apareció en sus labios, lo que le confirmó a Bulma que efectivamente algo le había sucedido esa tarde. Sabía que no se lo contaría, así que decidió no insistir más sobre el tema.

—Si te quedaras en casa... —comenzó a decir—. Hoy trabajé un poco en la cámara de gravedad y seguramente mañana estará lista para que comiences a usarla.

—¿Cuánto tardarás? —se interesó.

—Solo un par de horas —le dijo, mientras delineaba las cicatrices que sus dedos iban encontrando—. Mientras la termino puedes utilizar la nave.

—Supongo que ya es hora de retomar mi entrenamiento con la gravedad...

Bulma sonrió complacida. Lo había logrado. Su saiyajin estaría de vuelta cerca de ella y las cosas volverían a la normalidad, si acaso todo salía bien después de darle la gran noticia.

—¿Estás incómodo? —se atrevió a preguntar después de varios minutos de haber estado en la misma posición.

No recibió respuesta, sin embargo, Vegeta hizo algo aún mejor que responder. Vacilando un poco, colocó una mano sobre el cabello de la chica y comenzó a acariciarlo con suavidad. Bulma suspiró al sentirlo. Había llegado el momento de decirle lo que realmente había ido a hacer a su habitación.

—Vegeta... —pronunció su nombre en un hilo de voz. Ante sus palabras, el saiyajin por fin se dignó a mirarla a los ojos—. Hay algo que necesito decirte.

El saiyajin no dijo nada, pero tenía toda su atención puesta en ella. Incluso había parado de acariciar su cabello.

«No pares» pensó al verse reflejada en sus grandes ojos negros. «¿Qué haré si no vuelve a acariciar mi cabello de esa forma? Tal vez sea la última vez».

—Estoy embarazada.

Los grandes y celestes ojos de la muchacha se cerraron de golpe, como si de esa manera pudiera suavizar la posible reacción del hombre que la miraba fijamente en ese momento. El silencio que los envolvió después de haber pronunciado aquellas palabras le regaló a Bulma una sensación de terror que iba subiéndole por todo el cuerpo. No se sentía capaz de abrir los ojos para encontrarse con el semblante mal humorado del saiyajin.

—Di algo —pidió en un hilo de voz. Había dejado de acariciar la piel bronceada del guerrero para apretar sus manos en un puño desesperado.

—Lo sabía —fue todo lo que recibió como respuesta.

El miedo que había sentido antes se esfumó para dar paso a un alivio mezclado con un poco de coraje.

—¡¿Cómo que ya lo sabías?! —preguntó alzando la voz. El cambio drástico en su expresión y actitud hicieron que Vegeta se esforzara aún más para controlarse y no reírse en su cara. Siempre le había fascinado esos repentinos cambios que sufría la terrícola al estar con él.

—Tu ki —explicó indiferente—. Había notado un poco de cambio, pero hoy lo sentí con mayor intensidad.

El tono tranquilo de su voz hizo que Bulma comenzara a calmarse de nuevo. Se movió un poco, con toda confianza ya que sabía que su peso era como una pluma sobre Vegeta. Cruzó los brazos y recargó su barbilla sobre sus manos, mirándolo fijamente. En pocos segundos, el saiyajin miró a su costado, evitando el contacto con los grandes ojos azules de la terrícola.

—¿Y qué opinas? —se animó a preguntar. Estaba fascinada de contemplar su rostro y darse cuenta de que solamente ella era capaz de intimidar de esa manera al príncipe saiyajin.

—No me importa —respondió—. Ese asunto no me interesa, tú hazte cargo.

—Puedo imaginarte perfectamente entrenando con él —sus palabras hicieron que Vegeta la mirara de nuevo—. O ella. ¿O qué tal si son dos? —comenzó a reír.

—Estás loca —le dijo y acto seguido cerró los ojos—. Ya te he dicho que eso no me importa. Cállate y déjame dormir.

 **...**

Supo que sería un buen día en el momento en que abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Vegeta a pocos centímetros de ella. Estaba despierto, recostado sobre el lado izquierdo y mirándola fijamente. Encontrarlo de esa forma hizo que a Bulma le dieran ganas de preguntarle cuánto tiempo llevaba así, mirándola, y si lo hacía a menudo, pero estaba consciente de que era una mala idea. No se imaginaba al saiyajin respondiendo eso, al menos no de buena manera. Su expresión no parecía tan mal humorada como todos los días y no estaba en sus planes ocasionar que regresara a la normalidad.

—Buenos días —lo saludó con una sonrisa. Él no respondió nada, como era de esperarse, sin embargo, en un movimiento rápido, estiró la mano y quitó un mechón de cabello azul de la frente de la chica, lo que hizo que su sonrisa se agrandara aún más—. ¿Es muy temprano?

—Compruébalo tú misma —dirigió la mirada hacia el reloj de pared.

Pasaba de mediodía. Al ver la hora, Bulma se enderezó de inmediato, quedando sentada sobre la cama. Quiso bajarse, pero el cuerpo de Vegeta no se lo permitió.

—Muévete —ordenó—. Tengo muchas cosas pendientes qué hacer, como terminar la cámara de gravedad.

Vegeta hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, dejándola un poco sorprendida. Parecía que no tenía intenciones de moverse, así que Bulma tuvo que ingeniárselas para que lo hiciera.

—Apuesto a que no has comido nada —comentó en un tono burlón—. ¿Qué te parece si bajamos a la cocina por algo de comer?

Sin esperar respuesta, se acercó a él con la suficiente lentitud como para ver cómo su expresión se transformaba en algo que delataba sorpresa. Rozó sus labios en un tierno beso, pero algo le impidió separarse. Vegeta la sujetó fuertemente de la cintura, rodeándola con un brazo, mientras que con el otro aprisionaba su cabeza para que el beso no terminara. Se quedaron así durante varios minutos, hasta que Bulma no pudo ser capaz de controlar su respiración; le hacía falta el aire.

—Quiero que te quedes aquí más tiempo —pidió sin apartar la mirada.

Le encantaban las pocas ocasiones en que el saiyajin se comportaba de esa manera. Quería quedarse, pero al mismo tiempo también deseaba continuar con su trabajo en la cámara de gravedad. Sentía la necesidad de terminar lo más pronto posible, para que su Vegeta no tuviera motivos para irse nuevamente. Prefería sacrificar ese momento que soportar su completa ausencia durante todo el día. Sin embargo, no comentó nada sobre el tema. En respuesta, dejó caer todo su peso sobre él y buscó sus labios otra vez.

—Si me está pidiendo que me quede es porque su entrenamiento y la cámara de gravedad pueden esperar —pensó, mientras sentía el suave roce de la lengua del saiyajin.

Su piel emanaba calidez y Bulma se dejó envolver por ella, permitiendo que las delicadas caricias que Vegeta le obsequiaba le quitaran poco a poco la inseguridad que momentos antes había experimentado. Podía sentir en su espalda cómo la mano del guerrero la recorría con lentitud, por encima de la delgada tela de su camisón blanco. Poco a poco esa misma tela comenzó a estorbarle y sus dedos buscaron la manera de deshacerse de ella, metiendo la mano por debajo. En ese momento, la chica se incorporó hasta quedar sentada sobre su cuerpo. Sonriendo y sin apartar la vista del rostro moreno y un poco sonrojado de Vegeta, se despojó de la prenda, dejando su pecho desnudo a vista de los ojos azabache que la miraban con fascinación. El saiyajin también se incorporó un poco, solo lo suficiente para poder saborearlos. La rodeó con sus brazos mientras se deleitaba con su sabor y los ligeros sonidos que comenzaban a salir de los labios de Bulma.

—Tengo al hombre de mi vida justo frente a mí —susurró—. Al final no tuve que pedírselo a Shen Long.

Vegeta levantó la mirada ante su comentario sin comprender muy bien a lo que se refería con esas palabras, pero la manera en que lo había pronunciado le hizo sonreír. Fugaz, casi como si no lo hubiera hecho, pero ella pudo distinguir su rastro en sus labios. La posicionó sobre la cama mientras él continuaba explorando cada parte de su cuerpo hasta que encontró el lugar adecuado para perderse junto a los gemidos de la chica.

Continuaron disfrutando el uno del otro durante varias horas, hasta que ambos ya no pudieron más. Bulma respiraba con dificultad mientras mantenía la vista fija en el techo y una mano recorría su vientre con cariño, pensando en los días que le esperaban. Jamás había imagino que su vida pudiera dar ese giro tan drástico de un momento a otro. Se sentía plenamente feliz, no le hacía falta nada. Era la mujer más afortunada del planeta.

Sin que la chica se diera cuenta, Vegeta hizo un movimiento lento, como si quisiera cambiar lugares con la fina mano de Bulma sobre su vientre, pero no se atrevió. De pronto, supo exactamente lo que tenía qué hacer.

—Tengo que irme —dijo de pronto.

Su grave y agresivo tono de voz la sacó de sus pensamientos haciendo que se enderezada de golpe, para encontrarse con un Vegeta sentado al filo de la cama.

—¿Vas a entrenar? —preguntó, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

—No —respondió de manera agresiva al mismo tiempo que se movía para deshacerse del tacto frío de la chica—. ¿Acaso no escuchaste bien? Me iré.

La peli-azul se quedó paralizada ante sus palabras. De pronto se sintió incómoda en ese lugar; como si no perteneciera allí. Con sus brazos tapó su pecho desnudo en un gesto de timidez mientras observaba cómo Vegeta se iba vistiendo poco a poco. Cuando terminó de hacerlo, se detuvo de espaldas a ella.

—Vas a abandonarme —susurró Bulma en un hilo de voz. Sentía que se estaba quedando sin aire.

Vegeta no respondió.

El silencio lo envolvió todo. Se había sentido tan segura, tan feliz... y de pronto todo aquello se estaba derrumbando con el simple sonido de su voz. La voz que amaba y que en otras ocasiones, a pesar de ser fuerte y dura, la tranquilizaba. ¿Cómo había perdido ese efecto en tan solo un segundo? No lo entendía. No se había percatado de que sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas hasta que los cerró y comenzaron su rápida carrera sobre su mejilla. De inmediato limpió su rastro con el dorso de su mano. Aunque seguía pasmada de la impresión, no iba a permitirse ser débil en una situación así.

Se quedó mirando su espalda, sin decir nada; esperando una respuesta de su parte, pero esta no llegó.

Cuando Vegeta dio el primer paso, decidido a salir de la habitación, la chica reaccionó por fin.

—¡¿Qué fue lo de esta mañana?! —gritó. Sentía cada palabra como una navaja dentro de ella, que le desgarraba la garganta y parte de sus esperanzas.

—Solo la pasamos bien —se giró justo lo necesario para mirarla de reojo—. No confundas las cosas, terrícola.

Sin dejar que la chica diera su respuesta, volvió a girar y caminó hacia la puerta con rapidez. Estaba completamente decidido a irse, y ningún llanto o palabra lo harían cambiar de opinión. En poco tiempo llegó hasta la enorme nave que le había servido de entrenamiento durante los últimos meses de su vida.

—Tengo todo lo que necesito —pensó, mientras se examinaba a sí mismo. Llevaba consigo su traje de combate, que días antes le había regalado la terrícola que había dejado abandonada sobre la cama—. No creo que necesite más de un cambio...

No iba a perder su orgullo llevándose más trajes. Ya se las arreglaría después si llegase a necesitar otro, o cualquier otra cosa. La comida tampoco era un tema que le preocupara mucho: ya encontraría algo en algún planeta. Apretó el botón para abrir la compuerta y se quedó inmóvil, mirando. Estaba lista, justo frente a él. Solo tenía que dar un par de pasos, subir y comenzar su viaje. Pero había algo que se lo impedía... No sabía qué era exactamente, o quizá sí, pero no se permitía aceptar tal idea.

—Vegeta... —escuchó la voz de la terrícola detrás suyo—. No te vayas.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de que se estaba acercando? Lo que menos quería era pasar por una situación así. De haberla sentido, se hubiera marchado de inmediato, pero estaba tan inmerso en su huracán de pensamientos que no pudo percibirla.

No quiso voltear. Se quedó paralizado, sintiendo cómo los finos y débiles brazos de la chica lo rodeaban por la espalda. Sabía que lo estaba sujetando con todas sus fuerzas, pero él no podía sentirlas. Bulma se pegó a él, dejando que la frialdad de su armadura recorriera todo su cuerpo.

—Vamos a tener un hijo —volvió a hablar, al borde de las lagrimas. Su voz era apenas un débil susurro.

—¿Acaso crees que eso me importa? —preguntó—. ¡El príncipe de los saiyajin no tiene tiempo para esas ridiculeces!

Tomó las manos de la chica y deshizo el abrazo de manera brusca y agresiva. En el instante en que se vio libre subió a la nave sin mirar atrás.

Bulma se quedó viendo sus manos, ahora vacías, preguntándose en qué momento se terminaría esa pesadilla. Después todo pasó tan rápido... Escuchó el mecanismo de la compuerta y alzó la mirada.

—No puedo creerlo —pensó, mientras observaba la escena que tenía frente a ella. Vegeta estaba de pie, inmóvil mientras la compuerta seguía cerrándose poco a poco, impidiéndole a Bulma seguir observando su espalda. De pronto, pensó en cómo era posible que esa misma espalda le hubiera hecho sentir tan protegida y tranquila durante los últimos meses. Le había entregado toda su confianza; habría puesto las manos al fuego por él, y ahora, lo estaba viendo marcharse, abandonándola. No solo a ella, sino también al producto de lo que pensó, era amor.

La compuerta se cerró.

—Regresa —pidió, aunque sabía que nadie la estaba escuchando. Pensó, que quizá si lo pedía con todas sus ganas, Vegeta lo sentiría y la compuerta se abriría de nuevo, pero no fue así. En pocos segundos, el motor se encendió y la nave comenzó a elevarse poco a poco.

—¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta? —Se quedó de pie, con la vista fija en el firmamento, observando cómo sus ilusiones y una parte de su corazón la abandonaban para siempre.


	23. Fortaleza

El Dr. Brief estaba tan absorto en un nuevo proyecto para la Corporación Cápsula que no notó la ausencia de la nave, mientras que la Sra. Brief había estado fuera de casa durante todo el día buscando nuevos lugares en donde abastecerse de pasteles y golosinas. Fue hasta la hora de la cena cuando finalmente se percataron de que algo extraño estaba sucediendo, pero su verdadera preocupación comenzó poco antes de medianoche, cuando se dieron cuenta de que Vegeta no regresaba de su entrenamiento.

Lo primero que hicieron fue revisar el registro de la entrada para verificar si Bulma había salido y al ver que no hubo movimientos de su parte, comenzaron con la búsqueda. Mientras que el Dr. Brief la buscaba en los laboratorios, en la nueva cámara de gravedad, el sótano y las oficinas; la Sra. Brief se encargaba de revisar cada una de las habitaciones donde creía podría haber estado su hija. Pero el hombre de baja estatura y cabello morado fue quien la encontró. Cansado de buscarla dentro de la casa, decidió salir a echar un vistazo a los jardines; percatándose por fin de la ausencia de la gran nave espacial.

Bulma se encontraba arrodillada muy cerca de donde se suponía debía estar estacionada la nave que el saiyajin había utilizado para entrenar. Su padre se acercó a paso lento, temeroso de lo que pudiera encontrar.

—Hija... —susurró mientras se inclinaba para estar a la altura de la chica—. ¿Estás bien?

Pero la mujer no respondió. Tenía la mirada perdida y en sus mejillas se podían distinguir marcas de las lágrimas que había derramado horas atrás.

—Bulma —la llamó por segunda vez, ahora en un tono de voz más fuerte; aunque sin perder la calma que lo caracterizaba. La tomó de los hombros, moviéndola con cuidado, para hacerla reaccionar—. ¡Háblame! ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Se ha ido —respondió por fin. Su mirada seguía fija en algún punto del jardín—. Vegeta nos abandonó.

No hicieron falta más palabras para que el Dr. Brief entendiera lo que había sucedido. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con su esposa a lo lejos, viendo la escena con preocupación mientras tapaba su boca con ambas manos de la impresión de ver a su hija en ese estado.

—Ven conmigo —pidió, al mismo tiempo que la sujetaba para ayudarla a levantarse—. Tienes que descansar.

Cuando por fin estuvo de pie, su madre se acercó para brindar su ayuda. Entre ambos la sujetaron por el brazo para guiarla a paso tranquilo hasta su habitación. Parecía que en cualquier momento Bulma perdería el equilibrio; era como si no estuviera realmente ahí.

Nada más entrar, la chica se subió a la enorme cama y casi sin pensarlo se acurrucó abrazando la almohada que había estado usando el saiyajin las noches pasadas. Su padre se quedó de pie, mirándola mientras su madre se mantenía ocupada en el cuarto de baño preparando la tina para su hija.

—No le importó —dijo de pronto—. Le dije que tendríamos un hijo y no le importó.

—Vegeta es un hombre extraño —respondió su padre—. Tal vez hay un motivo para que se haya marchado de esa manera.

Sus palabras descontrolaron mucho a la chica. ¿De verdad podría existir un motivo por el cual el guerrero haya decidido irse?

—Es un simio idiota —pensó mientras dejaba salir las lágrimas con libertad.

El Dr. Brief abandonó la habitación en silencio y para cuando la simpática madre de Bulma terminó de preparar el baño para su hija, ella ya se había quedado dormida.

Se sentó en la cama, con cuidado de no despertarla y acaricio su suave cabello azul.

—Recuerda que no estás sola —susurró.

 **...**

La primera persona que se enteró de lo sucedido, aparte de sus padres, fue Milk. La terrícola de cabello azul había esperado casi un mes para salir de Corporación Cápsula con total seguridad. La había pasado mal en los primeros días, pero poco a poco se fue recuperando del impacto que fue el sentirse abandonada y traicionada de esa manera. Aún le costaba creer que el saiyajin se hubiera ido así, sin dar ningún tipo de explicación, pero era fuerte y con más facilidad de la que pensó, pudo salir adelante. Al final, se trataba de la Gran Bulma Brief.

La llamó por teléfono antes de ir de visita a su pequeña casa en la montaña, solo para asegurarse de que Goku no estuviera ahí. Llevó consigo el robot de limpieza que le había prometido a su amiga y un discurso preparado sobre cómo su saiyajin se había ido con todo y la nave de su padre. Afortunadamente y para gran alivio de la peli-azul, Milk no hizo muchas preguntas sobre el tema.

—Soy muy afortunada al tener a mi Goku conmigo —finalizó la conversación.

Bulma no lo veía de esa forma. Goku se mantenía ahí, con su esposa, pero, sin embargo, dudaba mucho de que ellos hubieran pasado momentos de pareja como los que ella había pasado con Vegeta. Le quedaban esos recuerdos; y lo más importante: le quedaba su hijo. Su vientre abultado cada día se notaba un poco más, y mientras más crecía, su felicidad también iba en aumento.

—¿Ya tienes pensado algún nombre? —preguntó Milk, con curiosidad.

—Es sorpresa, Milk —le guiñó el ojo y se levantó, dispuesta a retirarse.

A partir de ese día, ambas mujeres comenzaron a salir a menudo. Las cosas marchaban bien para todos de esa manera: Bulma se distraía, Goku y Gohan entrenaban sin preocupaciones y Milk descansaba de sus labores domésticos.

 **...**

Había adquirido la costumbre de subir a la parte más alta de la C.C. solo para mirar el firmamento al anochecer y así, de cierta manera, sentirlo más cerca. Era el único momento del día en que se permitía ser débil.

—¿Bulma? —escuchó una voz conocida a su espalda. No quiso voltear. No se sentía preparada para hacerlo—. He regresado.

Sintió un vacío en el pecho al escucharlo y darse cuenta de que no era la voz que deseaba oír. La decepción la golpeó tan fuerte que una lagrima solitaria rodó por su mejilla.

—Yamcha —respondió, intentando sonar lo más normal y tranquila posible, mientras se limpiaba la lagrima con el dorso de su mano—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Se obligó a girarse para quedar cara a cara con la persona con quien en algún momento de su adolescencia había pensado compartir su vida. Se veía tan diferente... Su cabello era muy corto y sus músculos resaltaban más a través de su ropa. Incluso podría haber jurado que estaba más alto.

Bulma esperaba que los ojos de Yamcha se posaran sobre su vientre abultado nada más verla, pero no fue así. Él mantuvo su mirada fija en su rostro, observándola con atención, como si verla ahí de pie, con la mirada triste y una falsa sonrisa fuese lo mejor del universo. En ese momento, la sonrisa de la chica parecía ser un poco menos rota que antes.

—¿En dónde está Puar? —preguntó, en un intento de terminar con el silencio tan pesado que los había atrapado.

—Le pedí que me esperara afuera —respondió, dando un par de pasos adelante—. ¿Cómo están?

La chica supo de inmediato que la pregunta no involucraba a Vegeta, sino al bebé. Agachó la mirada al mismo tiempo que acariciaba con cariño su panza.

—Estamos bien —sonrió—. Dime, ¿a qué has venido, Yamcha?

—No puedo mentirte —se acercó aún más—. Vine porque ya me ha quedado claro que él no está aquí, y quiero cuidarte.

—¡¿Con quién crees que estás hablando?! —preguntó furiosa—. ¡Yo no necesito que nadie me cuide!

—Lo siento, Bulma —se disculpó de inmediato—. No era lo que quería decir, solo que... te echo de menos.

—Pues yo a ti no —se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado—. Pero puedes quedarte, sabes que eres bienvenido aquí.

—No te molestaré —prometió—. Entrenaré duro y tal vez te cuide de lejos, aunque sé que no lo necesitas.

Ambos sonrieron. Bulma comenzaba a sentirse más contenta de volver a contar con el apoyo de Yamcha, porque más que nada, eran muy buenos amigos.

—Ya no tendré que visitar a Milk tan a menudo —pensó.

 **...**

Se prometió a sí mismo que jamás regresaría a ese lugar. Sin embargo, no pudo cumplirlo. Casi sin pensarlo fijó el rumbo hacia ese planeta que tantos recuerdos le traía y cuando menos lo esperaba ya estaba contemplándolo desde las ventanas circulantes de la nave. Podía distinguir diferentes tonos de morado. No se parecía mucho a lo que había sido el planeta Vegeta, pero se lo recordaba. Tal vez por las formas tan extrañas que hacían los diferentes colores al juntarse, o quizá, simplemente el hecho de que una parte de él se encontraba ahí, esperándolo.

Afortunadamente pudo aterrizar la nave cerca del lugar exacto en donde se encontraba el recuerdo de su madre. Era un espacio boscoso, deshabitado. La vegetación era muy extraña comparándola con los bonitos tonos de verde que había en la Tierra, pero no le dio mucha importancia. A paso tranquilo se dirigió hacia el lugar donde años atrás su madre se había sacrificado para salvarle la vida.

—No debí hacerlo —se dijo a sí mismo, arrepentido de haber desaparecido el cuerpo de la reina.

Le hubiera encantado tener una tumba con sus restos para poder hablarle, pero le quedaba su recuerdo.

—Lo he logrado —pronunció las palabras con orgullo—. Aunque no pude vengar tu muerte, ahora he cumplido mi promesa. Soy un súper saiyajin.

Con los puños apretados con mucha fuerza comenzó a reunir toda su energía. Aún le costaba trabajo controlar la transformación para usarla a su voluntad, pero ya tendría tiempo de entrenarse en ese aspecto. Lo importante era que se había vuelto el saiyajin más poderoso del universo, tal y como se lo prometió a su madre.

Un resplandor amarillo comenzó a surgir de todo su cuerpo, hasta hacer parecer como si estuviera envuelto en una flama luminosa. Ya no había oscuridad. Sabía que ella, donde quiera que estuviera, lo estaba observando con orgullo.

—Solamente he fallado en algo —la energía amarilla comenzaba a disminuir—. Tengo una debilidad.

Se sorprendió de sí mismo al escucharse decir aquellas palabras. Estaba dando por hecho que Bulma se había convertido en su debilidad, tal y como lo había sido su madre en el pasado. Pensó entonces en la noticia que le había dado la terrícola poco antes de que decidiera marcharse. Ya habían pasado siete meses desde que la había dejado en el jardín de la C.C y comenzaba a preguntarse cómo sería su aspecto en ese momento. Su intento de visualizarla en su cabeza fue interrumpido por una docena de pequeñas presencias que se acercaban a mucha velocidad. Vegeta recordaba muy bien a los antiguos habitantes y cómo siendo apenas un niño pudo exterminarlos a todos sin esfuerzo. Jamás quiso saber a qué tipo de alienígena se le vendió el planeta que el mismo príncipe había purgado, pero suponía que sería una raza con algún poder especial. Comenzaba a sentirse emocionado.

—Es una oportunidad perfecta para probarte mi poder —le dijo a la nada mientras que en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa.

Aparecieron ante él unas criaturas gordas con piel arrugada y de un tono rosáceo. Tenían varios tentáculos que al saiyajin se le antojaron como ramas muy delgadas. De cada una de ellas salían varias hojas pequeñas en diferentes tonos de rojo y verde.

En el medio del grupo se encontraba uno más grande y gordo que los demás.

Se alegraba de haber dejado que la transformación de súper saiyajin se terminara, para así poder sorprenderlos cuando la volviera a hacer, aunque tal vez ni siquiera la necesitaría.

Las criaturas no parecían tener la habilidad de hablar; solo hacían un ruido extraño con sus múltiples tentáculos.

—Solo son unas gelatinas deformes —les dijo confiado. Se quedó quieto, en espera de que las criaturas hicieran el primer movimiento.

El ser que parecía ser el jefe extendió dos tentáculos en un movimiento casi imperceptible para los ojos de Vegeta y lo rodeó para inmovilizar sus brazos. En pocos segundos, el saiyajin se vio incapaz de contraatacar. Mientras forcejeaba para zafarse, la otra extremidad de la criatura buscó el rostro del saiyajin y rápidamente le tapó los ojos con las hojas; buscando succionarlos.

Las circunstancias no estaban a su favor en ese momento, pero no se iba a permitir perder la calma. Era el príncipe de los saiyajin y un genio en el combate. Mientras analizaba la manera de poder terminar con esa absurda situación, pudo darse cuenta de que ahí donde las hojas verdes hacían contacto con su cuerpo sentía como si se estuviera quemando desde adentro; mientras que las tintas parecían absorber su energía; pero más que nada, estaba poniendo toda su atención en librarse de las que aprisionaban sus ojos en busca de abrir sus párpados para succionarlos.

—Con gusto les daré mi energía.

La criatura que lo tenía acorralado se tensó ante sus palabras y al sentir cómo de pronto sus hojas absorbieron una enorme cantidad de energía intentó echarse hacia atrás, pero le fue imposible. Una vez que sus tentáculos tomaban a su presa no podían despegarse hasta que estuvieran satisfechos.

El saiyajin había estado preparando su cuerpo para la transformación así que no le costó mucho trabajo expulsar toda su energía de una sola vez. Apretando los dientes, los puños y haciendo presión en todos sus músculos, dejó escapar el resplandor amarillo haciendo que la tranquila noche se iluminara de pronto.

Las delgadas ramas que lo habían estado sujetando explotaron, manchándolo con su savia verde y pegajosa.

—Maldición —gruñó— Era mi último traje.

El alienígena rosa se había quedado paralizado, observándolo con atención. No comprendía por qué de pronto su presa había sufrido ese cambio; un aura dorada cubría su cuerpo, su cabello se había vuelto amarillo y sus ojos habían dejado de ser de un negro azabache dando paso a un verde esmeralda.

Vegeta estaba ansioso de poder experimentar, después de tanto tiempo, la sensación de terminar con la vida de alguien, así que no lo pensó dos veces. En menos de un segundo ya se había desplazado hasta la criatura, quedando a escasos centímetros de ella, y con una mirada gélida y una sonrisa aterradora, atravesó su pecho con facilidad ante la mirada sorprendida de sus camaradas.

—No son más que unos insectos —se burló al mismo tiempo que sacaba su brazo del cuerpo gelatinoso de su oponente, dejándolo caer.

De inmediato los demás intentaron alejarse del saiyajin, pero este no se los permitió. Haciendo uso de su nueva fuerza, concentró energía en la palma de la mano y les regaló un bonito resplandor azul que los hizo polvo casi de inmediato, a excepción de uno que había sido un poco más rápido que los demás.  
La criatura quedó tendida en una posición extraña sobre la tierra. Se encontraba gravemente lastimada debido a la explosión, pero seguía con vida.

Vegeta se iba acercando a paso lento, disfrutando de ver cómo el terror se iba impregnando en lo que supuso sería el rostro del alienígena. Cuando llegó a él, se puso en cuclillas, haciendo su cuerpo hacia adelante para acercarse más.

—¿Por qué los ojos? —Era casi como si la pregunta se la hiciera a sí mismo y no al ser que tenía frente a él.

Se quedó un momento en silencio, pensando en una posible respuesta y ya que no consiguió llegar a una y la criatura parecía no tener la capacidad de hablar, decidió eliminarlo de una vez por todas. De inmediato apareció el mismo resplandor azul, dejando paralizada a su víctima.

—¡Es lo que necesitamos para alimentar nuestra fuerza!

Al principio no supo de dónde provenía la voz. La criatura seguía ahí, sin moverse, pero pronto captó que lo estaba escuchando dentro de su mente. El alienígena se estaba comunicando con él telepáticamente.

—Alguien que se engaña a sí mismo es como si no tuviera la capacidad de ver —explicó nervioso—. Los ojos ciegos emanan una energía que nosotros necesitamos para mantenernos vivos.

Las palabras de la criatura fueron su sentencia de muerte. Malhumorado por lo que acababa de escuchar, Vegeta lo desintegró en un instante. Se puso de pie y examinó los alrededores, en busca de posibles enemigos, pero no había nadie cerca. Parecía que el resto del planeta no se había enterado de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—Criaturas como ustedes no merecen existir en este planeta —susurró.

Era hora de dejar su pasado atrás. Ya había cumplido su promesa y no tenía por qué regresar a ese lugar. Con un leve gesto se despidió de su madre y envió una poderosa onda de ki al centro del planeta. Subió a su nave tranquilo y se marchó.


	24. El regreso

Era una tarde tranquila en la Corporación Cápsula. La intensa luz del sol se filtraba cálida y llena de magia a través de cada una de las habitaciones. El ambiente era fresco a pesar de eso, cosa que le resultaba muy agradable a la chica de cabello azul que se encontraba descansando en el sofá amarillo. Había pasado casi toda la mañana en el jardín en compañía de su padre y todas las mascotas que él tanto adoraba. Últimamente disfrutaba mucho de salir al jardín a tomar aire fresco y ver la manera en que todos los animales se volvían locos por demostrarle al Dr. Brief su amor. Era lo único que tenía para distraerse. El embarazo estaba ya muy avanzado y se cansaba con facilidad, así que no se podía permitir tener labores pesadas dentro de la C.C.

—A veces quisiera ser un saiyajin —comentó en voz alta mientras se tocaba su vientre abultado con cariño—. O como tú, pequeño Trunks, que serás mitad terrícola y mitad saiyajin. Apuesto a que serás un niño extremadamente fuerte y jamás te cansarás de esta manera.

Cerró los ojos un momento, intentando imaginar el rostro de su pequeño hijo. Siempre que lo hacía solo lograba ver un Vegeta en versión miniatura: con su cabello en punta, la frente amplia y su expresión malhumorada. Le daba cierta gracia, pero al mismo tiempo le parecía la cosa más tierna y hermosa del mundo.

—Serás guapísimo —afirmó—, de eso no hay ninguna duda.

—Por supuesto que lo será —Yamcha había entrado en la habitación, haciendo que Bulma se sobresaltara un poco al escucharlo—. Con una madre tan hermosa, por supuesto que lo será —repitió.

La chica se sonrojó un poco, pero no dijo nada. Desde que Yamcha había regresado se esforzaba en no hacer o decir algo que el chico pudiera mal interpretar. Todos los días intentaba dejarle claro que las cosas entre ellos se habían terminado por completo desde hacía mucho tiempo, y el hecho de que ahora se encontrara soltera no significaba que pudiera darle otra oportunidad a su relación.

—No pongas esa cara —pidió con una sonrisa—. Tengo muy claro que lo nuestro solo es amistad, pero quiero cuidarte, Bulma. A ti y al pequeño Trunks.

—Yamcha... —susurro.

El chico se sentó cerca y siguieron conversando de cosas sin importancia durante casi una hora, hasta que él decidió que era tiempo de retomar su entrenamiento. A diferencia de Vegeta, a Yamcha le gustaba más poner todas sus ganas en el entrenamiento durante la tarde y noche, cuando el sol ya había desaparecido y las estrellas eran las únicas espectadoras. Pero esa noche tenía otro plan...

 **...**

Cuando Bulma se vio sola de nuevo, casi inconscientemente llevó su mano a su vientre otra vez. Le gustaba tocarlo, porque de cierta manera podía sentir a su pequeño más cerca.

—Me pregunto si todos los saiyajin habrán sido igual de atractivos —pensó mientras la imagen del apuesto chico del futuro aparecía en su memoria—. Ese chico era muy bien parecido, Goku también es guapo y Vegeta... —soltó una risita—. Ese hombre debe ser el más atractivo del universo. Es un maldito mono sin sentimientos, pero lo que no tiene de sentimientos lo tiene de... ¡¿Pero qué estoy diciendo?! Apuesto a que tú serás mucho más guapo, Trunks. Sólo mira a tu madre.

Se levantó y buscó un espejo para observarse. Desde que se había enterado sobre su embarazo, a pesar de haber sufrido por la repentina ausencia de Vegeta, se veía al espejo de una manera diferente. Había algo en sus ojos, tal vez un brillo que la hacían verse aún más hermosa de lo que era. A pesar de todo, ella era feliz. Se sentía contenta y a gusto con la vida. Pronto iba a poder tener a su hijo entre sus brazos y el simple pensamiento la llenaba de un sentimiento de dicha que casi no podía controlar.

Pasó el tiempo y el hambre comenzó a hacerse presente. Consciente de que Yamcha había estado entrenando las últimas horas, decidió salir a buscarlo para que cenaran juntos, pero no lo encontró. Sintiéndose un poco preocupada, decidió alargar su búsqueda por cada rincón de la casa.

 **...**

—¿¡Quién le dio permiso!? —pronunció entre dientes.

Sentía que el coraje iba apoderándose de ella. Había pasado cerca de la cámara de gravedad, dándose cuenta de que se encontraba prendida. No había otra persona que pudiera estar usándola más que Yamcha.

Sin pensarlo dos veces y presa de un sentimiento muy extraño, entró sin avisar, haciendo que el mecanismo de gravedad se detuviera de inmediato. Yamcha se encontraba en medio de la habitación, respirando con dificultad y bañado en su propio sudor.

—¿Qué haces, Bulma? —preguntó sorprendido—. Es peligroso que entres de esa manera.

—¡Sal inmediatamente de aquí! —ordenó a gritos, sobresaltando al muchacho.

—¿Qué te pasa? —cuestionó—. Solo estoy entrenando.

—¡Aquí no! —sentía cómo sus lágrimas estaban a punto de salir—. Esta cámara es de Vegeta, ¡tú no puedes usarla!

—Vegeta se ha ido, Bulma —pronunció las palabras despacio—. Tienes que aceptar que lo más probable es que no regrese jamás.

—Él va a regresar —murmuró, pero sus palabras carecían de seguridad. Era más como una pregunta que una afirmación.

—Deja de actuar de esa manera, por favor. Es como si fueras otra persona... ¿Dónde quedó la orgullosa y fuerte Bulma Brief?

—¡Sigo siendo la misma Bulma de siempre! —sentía la cara caliente y comenzaba a sentir una molestia en el vientre—. ¡No necesito de ti ni de nadie, yo misma puedo cuidarme y sacar adelante a Trunks! ¡Y si ese maldito saiyajin no regresa, pues no importa, pero tú no vas a usar esta cámara para entrenar!

Paró sus insultos en seco, con una expresión de terror en su rostro.

—¿Que tienes? ¡¿Estás bien?!

—Creo que ya viene —informó—. Trunks ya viene.

 **...**

Vegeta se dejó caer de rodillas en medio de la nave después de haber terminado su entrenamiento bajo una gravedad de 500. Respiraba con dificultad mientras observaba su propia sombra en el suelo y cómo las gotas de sudor caían cerca de sus manos. Se recostó de espaldas y se quedó ahí durante varios minutos, solo mirando el techo, hasta que su respiración volvió a la normalidad.

 **...**

Se dio una ducha rápida y sin preocuparse en ponerse algo de ropa, caminó desnudo hacia la planta baja de la nave, en donde se encontraba la pequeña cama en la que había estado durmiendo los últimos meses. Sobre el colchón había una caja un poco maltratada del costado izquierdo. El saiyajin la abrió con cuidado, para encontrarse con el traje de combate azul que Bulma había hecho para él. Aún tenía ese pequeño agujero que él no había querido que la terrícola arreglara. Lo había guardado desde que se encontró con uno de los planetas que Freezer solía utilizar como base y consiguió hacerse de más trajes. No le agradaban mucho, ni el diseño ni el color, tampoco el material; se había acostumbrado a los que habían confeccionado la peli-azul, pero eran su única opción para mantener a salvo el único que al guerrero le gustaba.

—Faltan solo tres horas —susurró mirándolo.

Llevaba casi un mes sin hacer ninguna parada. El último planeta que había visitado era en donde había descansado el recuerdo de su madre, mismo que en ese momento había dejado de existir.

Pasó una toalla sobre su cabello mojado, se puso el traje de combate con lentitud y volvió a subir para esperar a que la nave llegara a su destino. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Vegeta comenzara a ver el planeta azul a través de la pequeña ventana.

 **...**

No se sentía capaz de despegar su mirada del pequeño y regordete rostro de su hijo. Sus ojos azules eran aún más hermosos de lo que algún día llegó a pensar de sí misma. Y su mirada tan penetrante le recordaba mucho a Vegeta.

Aún sentía una espina en el pecho por el hecho de que el saiyajin no estuvo el día del parto. Habría podido jurar que su Vegeta, el hombre del que ella se había enamorado, iba a regresar para estar con ella en ese momento. Tuvo demasiado tiempo, en los meses que duró su embarazo, para darle vueltas al asunto hasta llegar a la conclusión de que el guerrero solo se había ido para poder entrenar sin distracciones, pero esa pequeña esperanza ya se había desvanecido. Le quedaba claro que, si regresaba, solo sería para enfrentar a los androides, no porque albergara algún sentimiento por ella o por su hijo.

Mientras permanecía recostada de costado sobre la cama, acariciando con amor las mejillas de Trunks, este solamente hacia ruiditos con la boca mientras que con su mano buscaba los dedos de su madre. Bulma se sentía llena de una extraña felicidad mientras sentía el tacto de su piel.

El día había estado tranquilo. Sabía que Yamcha estaría en el jardín entrenando, mientras que sus padres habían salido de compras por la ciudad. Pero esa tranquilidad no duró mucho tiempo.  
De un momento a otro, toda la Corporación Cápsula cimbró. Bulma de inmediato tomó a Trunks entre sus brazos, dispuesta a salir de la habitación, pero el temblor duró apenas unos segundos.

—Vaya, pero qué susto —dijo aferrándose al cuerpo del pequeño saiyajin.

Volvió a colocarlo sobre la cama, haciendo gestos y ruiditos de cariño para que el bebé se mantuviera calmado.

—¡Detente ahora mismo, Vegeta!

La voz de Yamcha la puso en alerta. Se levantó de la cama, tapando con su cuerpo a su hijo mientras una sensación de miedo y nerviosismo la comenzaba a invadir. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien?

—Regresó —susurró, con una mano sobre su pecho, como si así evitara que su corazón dejara de latir tan deprisa.

—Quítate de mi camino, maldito insecto —escuchó su voz detrás de la puerta.

Sin duda alguna se trataba de Vegeta.

Bulma se encontraba de pie, dando la espalda a la cama donde el pequeño Trunks descansaba tranquilo y ajeno a la situación, a la espera de que la puerta se abriera y apareciera el serio rostro de Vegeta.

Se escuchó un fuerte golpe sobre la madera y la puerta cayó con estrépito dejando a la chica paralizada ante la escena que se le presentaba.

En el piso, sobre lo que momentos antes aún era una puerta, se encontraba Yamcha, mirando asustado al saiyajin de pie frente a él. La chica pudo reconocer de inmediato que llevaba puesto el traje de combate que ella había hecho especialmente para él, poco tiempo antes de que decidiera partir sin dar explicaciones.

— _¡¿Cómo es que aún lo conserva?! —Pensó sorprendida._

El muchacho de las cicatrices, aún en el piso, se limpió con el dorso de la mano el pequeño rastro de sangre que salía de la comisura de sus labios a causa del fuerte golpe que había recibido por interponerse en el camino del saiyajin. Este último, por su parte, ya no ponía atención a su contrincante; su mirada estaba fija en el rostro de la chica que seguía de pie a pocos metros de él.

—Mujer —fue lo único que atinó a decir.

Dio un par de pasos adelante, esquivando al humano en el piso, con la intención de acercarse a la terrícola. Pero Yamcha aún no se daba por vencido. Reuniendo todo el valor que le quedaba, se puso de pie rápidamente y sujetó a Vegeta del hombro con todas sus fuerzas.

—No te atrevas a dar un paso más —le advirtió—. ¿A qué demonios has venido?

Vegeta pudo sentir cómo se iba acumulando energía en la mano de Yamcha, justo en el punto donde hacía contacto con él. Estaba dispuesto a atacarlo.

—¡Quítame tus asquerosas manos de encima, sabandija estúpida! —gritó. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Sin esfuerzo, se soltó del agarre de Yamcha y se giró para mirarlo de frente. Verlo dispuesto a arriesgar su vida por impedir que se acercara a Bulma realmente lo había hecho enojar. Ya no podía controlar las ganas de matarlo en ese mismo instante.

Yamcha sabía que se estaba arriesgando demasiado al intentar detener al brutal saiyajin, pero tampoco estaba en sus planes quedarse sin hacer nada. No tenía idea del motivo que lo había hecho regresar a Corporación Cápsula, ni mucho menos por qué se había dirigido directamente a la habitación de Bulma. No confiaba en él y no iba a permitir que les hiciera daño, aunque eso significara perder su propia vida. Había regresado a esa casa solo para eso: protegerla.

 **...**

Se encontraba haciendo flexiones cuando de pronto comenzó a sentir una energía desagradable y perturbadoramente grande acercarse. Casi de inmediato supo que aquella energía le pertenecía a Vegeta, aunque la percibiera mucho más fuerte de lo que recordaba.

Miró hacia el cielo, en espera de que la nave entrara en su campo de visión. No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando finalmente pudo distinguirla a lo lejos. Se dirigía directamente al enorme y hermoso jardín donde se encontraba. Iba a aterrizar a tan solo un par de metros de él.

—Puar —llamó a su compañero—. Aléjate de aquí.

Pero su fiel amigo se negó rotundamente a abandonarlo. Yamcha se lo agradeció en silencio, con una sonrisa.

Hubo un estruendo cuando la nave aterrizó y de inmediato la compuerta se abrió, dando paso al saiyajin. Vegeta no se esperaba ver al terrícola inútil de las cicatrices nada más llegar y eso se pudo notar fácilmente en la expresión de su rostro.

No le fue difícil detectar el débil ki de Bulma. Se encontraba justo en la habitación que habían compartido en sus últimos días de estancia en la C.C y había alguien junto a ella. Un ki de saiyajin. Su hijo.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —cuestionó Yamcha nada más percatarse de la intención del saiyajin de avanzar hacia la casa—. ¿Por qué regresaste?

Vegeta lo miró de soslayo y siguió su camino, ignorándolo por completo. No planeaba detenerse a darle explicaciones a una sabandija como esa.

—¡Te he hecho una pregunta! —gritó, expulsando energía y sin detenerse a meditar sobre las consecuencias, Yamcha se abalanzó sobre el guerrero.

Ni siquiera estaba lo suficientemente cerca de él cuando recibió un impacto de energía pura en el pecho, proveniente de las manos del saiyajin, que lo mandó a volar un par de metros ante la mirada aterrorizada de Puar. El dolor lo dejó tan aturdido que tuvo que permanecer en el suelo durante varios segundos para recuperarse del impacto. Cuando finalmente logró levantarse y abrir los ojos, el saiyajin ya no se encontraba allí. Le bastó detectar su ki para saber hacia qué parte de la casa exactamente se estaba dirigiendo.

A pesar de las súplicas de Puar de que lo dejara ir si no quería salir más lastimado, el muchacho no dudó en perseguir al guerrero, alcanzándolo justo antes de que abriera la puerta de la habitación que ocupaba en ese momento la mujer de cabello azul y su pequeño hijo.

—¡Detente ahora mismo, Vegeta! —gritó nada más verlo.

 **...**

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, enfrentándose a él, ante espectadores que los miraban con cierto temor. Yamcha sabía muy bien que Vegeta no se iba a contener al atacarlo, como la primera vez. Lo pudo distinguir en su mirada. Estaba furioso.

—Si tantos deseos tienes de que te mate, solo me lo hubieras pedido, sabandija —le dijo, amenazante.

En un movimiento imperceptible para los terrícolas, el saiyajin sujetó a Yamcha de la ropa a la altura del cuello mientras que colocaba la otra mano en dirección a su rostro, dispuesto a lanzarle más de su poder, para eliminarlo de una vez por todas.

—Me estorbas.

—¡Basta!

El grito llenó la habitación, perturbando la calma de Trunks y haciéndolo llorar, pero también había logrado parar a Vegeta.  
Este último se giró un poco para mirar a Bulma, quien permanecía de pie, con una expresión extraña en el rostro. No pudo ser capaz de descifrar si sus facciones delataban angustia y preocupación por la vida del terrícola, o dolor. Sí, había cierto dolor en la manera en que lo estaba mirando.

—No vales la pena —masculló molesto.

Dejó de concentrar energía y de apuntar con su mano hacia la cara del muchacho que había osado enfrentarlo. Por un momento, Yamcha sintió alivio, para después verse lanzado con mucha potencia hacia el pasillo de afuera de la habitación. El golpe fue tan fuerte que las paredes se derrumbaron y los escombros cayeron sobre su cuerpo, aplastándolo.

Tras deshacerse de lo que le estorbaba, Vegeta se giró para darle la cara a Bulma nuevamente y sin dudarlo comenzó a avanzar a paso calmado hacia ella. No se detuvo hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir su respiración sobre su rostro.  
Se quedaron así, mirándose y sin decir nada durante varios minutos.

Los escombros comenzaron a moverse, dejando asomar a un Yamcha malherido y lleno de rasguños leves por toda la cara. Se puso de pie de inmediato, encontrándose con la escena de la terrícola y el saiyajin.

—Bulma... —pronunció su nombre lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la mujer lo escuchara.

Estaba tan perdida en los ojos negros que la miraban en ese momento con intensidad y fijamente que apenas y pudo escuchar a Yamcha llamándola. No lo miró. No era capaz de verlo. Para ella ya solo existía el hombre que tenía frente a ella y el bebé que seguía llorando detrás.

—Déjanos solos — fue su única respuesta.

Ni si quiera se detuvo a mirar si efectivamente Yamcha había acatado su pedido. No era capaz de despegar la mirada de su acompañante.

—¿Esa cosa de ahí es mi hijo? —preguntó de repente.


	25. Realidad

Ya había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de noches que pasó en vela pensando en cómo sería su reencuentro con Vegeta, si es que en algún momento se le ocurría regresar. Atravesó por días malos en los que lo único que hacía era llorar, lamentando su ausencia; pensando en que el saiyajin, tan brutal y sin sentimientos, jamás sintió algo por ella; mucho menos por el bebé que en aquellos momentos aún estaba en camino. Pero entre tanta tormenta también había días en los que salía el sol. Se dejaba envolver de pensamientos positivos y era en esos momentos cuando se permitía imaginar su regreso.

Se veía a sí misma luciendo un bonito vestido en color rojo, rodeaba de preciosas flores de diferentes colores, disfrutando de un ambiente fresco y de aromas deliciosos. Estando de pie, justo en medio del jardín, de pronto sentiría el delicado roce de unas manos sobre su piel, a la altura de los hombros. Se dejaría llevar por sus caricias hasta sentir los labios del saiyajin recién llegado posándose sobre su cuello con suavidad.

—Te eché de menos —susurraría. Su aliento la golpearía muy cerca del oído, ocasionándole escalofríos.

Incluso era capaz de imaginar cómo comenzarían a salir sus lágrimas, resbalando libres y contentas por sus pálidas mejillas al saberlo a salvo y junto a ella nuevamente. Se giraría sobre sus pies, para poder mirarlo de frente y contemplar sus ojos y todo el conjunto de detalles que hacían de su rostro algo tan hermoso. Y entonces aparecería una sonrisa en sus labios, de esas que tanto adoraba cazar, que solo se esfumaría para poder aprisionar su boca con un beso.  
Pero el hombre de tales fantasías no era su saiyajin. No era de quien se había enamorado hacía apenas unos meses atrás. El guerrero que ella amaba jamás adoptaría una actitud como esa y para muestra estaba la pregunta que acababa de pronunciar.

Estaban tan cerca que las fosas nasales de la chica se inundaron con el olor que emanaba el cuerpo maltratado del saiyajin. Era el mismo de siempre, el que recordaba de todas las veces que pudo disfrutar de su cercanía. Se sentía tan embriagada que no pudo reaccionar de inmediato ante sus palabras.

Vegeta se mantenía atento al pequeño bulto de mantas que descansaba sobre la cama, sin darle mucha importancia a la expresión de la terrícola que aún se encontraba paralizada frente a él. No podía negar que en algún momento de su viaje de entrenamiento le había pasado por la cabeza una efímera imagen del físico de su hijo. Siempre varón. Jamás con el cabello lila.

—El color de su cabello no es negro.

No se percató de que lo había pronunciado en voz alta hasta que sintió el impacto de la cachetada sobre su rostro. No le causó dolor; ni siquiera cosquillas le hizo y eso ella lo sabía muy bien, pero no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados ante sus comentarios.

—¡¿Te apareces de pronto después de casi un año y esto es lo único que se te ocurre decir?! —explotó.

—Los saiyajin tienen el cabello y los ojos oscuros —explicó, más para sí mismo que para la chica que le estaba gritando.

Con los dos puños en alto, intentó golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas a la altura de su pecho, en un acto de desesperación por todos los sentimientos que se arremolinaban dentro de ella en ese momento; por verle ahí después de tanto tiempo, por tomar como una buena señal el hecho de que aún conservara el traje en buen estado y por los comentarios sobre su hijo. Ni siquiera parecía muy interesado en el bebé, solo parecía importarle el detalle de que no tenía los rasgos distintivos de un saiyajin.

Logró golpearlo dos veces antes de que Vegeta reaccionara deteniendo sus agresiones con facilidad, paralizando por completo sus movimientos. La chica de cabello azul forcejeó para zafarse pero le fue imposible. El ambiente se estaba llenando de tensión y Trunks era perfectamente capaz de sentirlo, cosa que lo orilló a llorar aún con más intensidad que antes.

—Cálmate, mujer —advirtió—. Si continúas así solo lograrás lastimarte.

—¿Eso es lo único que te importa?

—¿De qué hablas? —cuestionó confundido—. Para de una maldita vez.

—No entiendo a qué regresaste, Vegeta —respondió, dándose por vencida ante los forcejeos. Hubo un gran silencio en donde se armó de valor para lo siguiente que tenía que decirle:

—Quiero que te vayas.

Después de pronunciarlo, agachó la mirada y dejó que Vegeta sostuviera todo el peso de sus brazos. Se fijó en sus botas, tan blancas como el primer día que las usó. ¿Cómo era eso posible? El saiyajin había estado en el espacio durante un año, era prácticamente imposible que conservara el traje en tan buen estado.

A pesar de que la chica había parado los golpes y parecía haberse dado por vencida, el saiyajin no dejó de sostener sus muñecas en ningún momento, siempre cuidando de no ejercer más fuerza de la necesaria y así evitar lastimarla. Él más que nadie sabía que la piel de la chica era extremadamente delicada y con un poco de presión podría llegar a herirla de gravedad.

—¿Has terminado ya? —preguntó en tono despreocupado, como si no hubiera escuchado la petición de la muchacha. Sus ojos negros se mantenían atentos a la cabellera azul de su acompañante, aunque lo que en verdad quería contemplar era su pequeño y pálido rostro.

—Suéltame ya, Vegeta —pidió en un susurro, aún con la vista fija en sus pies—. Te he dicho que quiero que te vayas.

—No estoy sordo —respondió cortante, pero aún así no se movió.

Bulma no supo qué fue lo que la hizo dar un paso adelante, acortando la poca distancia que había entre ellos, pero lo hizo. Tal vez sin pensarlo, tal vez porque en ese momento, estar lo más cerca posible del cuerpo del saiyajin era lo que más deseaba.

—¿Por qué no te vas de una maldita vez y dejas de hacerme tanto daño?

Recargó su cabeza sobre la armadura, dejando que su frente sintiera toda su frialdad. Vegeta, sorprendido ante el repentino cambio en la actitud de la terrícola, liberó sus brazos solo para sorprenderse aún más al ver cómo esta lo rodeaba en un abrazo.

—Maldito saiyajin.

—Estás loca, mujer —respondió en tono bajo, casi en un leve susurro.

Sintió cómo algo dentro de ella se quebraba en el momento en que se percató de que el saiyajin no correspondía a la muestra de afecto que le estaba regalando.

Se sentía tan confundida. Quería que desapareciera de su vista en ese preciso momento pero al mismo tiempo la idea de verlo marcharse nuevamente le resultaba insoportable. Estaba plenamente consciente que eran raras las ocasiones en que Vegeta se había mostrado cálido y cariñoso en su compañía, pero en ese momento lo necesitaba. Necesitaba que el hombre brutal y orgulloso, padre de su hijo, le demostrara que sentía algo, para que su mente y corazón pudieran tranquilizarse. Pero no hacía nada. Se mantenía de pie, inmóvil como una roca.

Respiró profundo y levantó la mirada, dejando pasmado a su acompañante. Vegeta no se esperaba ver una expresión como aquella en el rostro de la terrícola. Jamás lo había mirado de esa forma. Parecía como si lo odiara, como si en serio sintiera un profundo desprecio hacia él. Y estaba llorando.

—No te entiendo y jamás lo haré —dejó de abrazarlo y dio dos pasos hacia atrás, alejándose de él—. Demuéstrame que no eres sordo y vete de aquí.

Se limpió las lágrimas y le dio la espalda, dando por terminada la conversación. Trunks aún seguía llorando, como si supiera exactamente cómo estaba la situación entre sus padres en ese momento. Lo tomó con cuidado entre sus brazos, arrullándolo.

—Tranquilo, cariño —le habló con dulzura—. Este hombre ya se va.

Vegeta se quedó mirando un segundo la espalda de la chica; contemplando cómo se agachaba un poco para hacerle cariños al bebé que sostenía firmemente entre sus brazos para que dejara de llorar. Por un momento pensó en su madre. La visualizó hablándole en un tono de voz diferente al que empleaba con los demás, haciéndolo sentir especial.

— _Deja de llorar, un saiyajin jamás debe mostrar debilidad —le dijo mientras se arrodillaba para estar a la altura de él—. Esto quedará solamente entre tú y yo, ¿de acuerdo?_

Deshechó el recuerdo y dio media vuelta, dispuesto a irse de ahí.

Caminó decidido hasta la puerta, topándose de frente con el desastre que había ocasionado por el terrícola que en ese momento andaba merodeando cerca de la habitación, como si estuviera alerta de sus movimientos para actuar en caso de que fuera necesario. Vegeta sabía que era porque lo pensaba capaz de lastimar a Bulma. Poco antes de salir de la recámara, se detuvo un segundo para echar un último vistazo a la escena de madre e hijo, y después se marchó.

Bulma escuchó sus pasos alejándose. De nuevo la estaba abandonando. Y aunque había sido a petición de ella, sentía que no podía soportar la terrible sensación de asfixia que estaba experimentando en esos momentos. Las lágrimas volvían a aparecer, esta vez con más intensidad. No estaba acostumbrada a llorar tanto. Sus ojos estaban irritados y no podía ver con claridad. Trunks ya estaba tranquilo y parecía a punto de dormir. Lo dejó justo en medio de la enorme cama, dejando caer una lágrima sobre su pequeño rostro que el niño no pareció sentir.

—Vegeta —su voz se quebró al pronunciarlo.

Se apresuró a salir de la habitación para ir a la sala de donde podía ser perfectamente capaz de ver la parte del jardín donde se encontraba estacionada la nave. Las puertas corredizas al balcón se abrieron con facilidad y el aire le golpeó el rostro, haciendo que sintiera el frío recorrer por cada parte de su cuerpo. Tenía la necesidad de verlo, al menos a distancia, por última vez. Con una mano sobre su pecho, contempló cómo el saiyajin daba pasos calmados, dirigiéndose a la nave. Cuando llegó hasta ella, se quedó un momento de pie, con la vista fija en algún punto lejos de allí.

—Regresa —susurró sin apartar la mirada—. Regresa...

Pasaron varios minutos que a Bulma se le antojaron como una eternidad hasta que por fin se abrió la compuerta. Sentía que se le iba el aire. Vegeta subió a la nave y la compuerta se cerró.

Detuvo su peso sobre los barrotes del balcón en donde se encontraba, a la espera de ver la nave despegar y darle el adiós definitivo a su saiyajin.

Pero la nave no se movió.

—Estúpido mono —susurró al mismo tiempo que una leve sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

 **...**

Lo primero que hizo al despertar fue pensar en él y con prisa abandonó la cama para verificar que Trunks estuviera bien. El bebé dormía plácidamente en la gran cuna que su padre había fabricado especialmente para él.

—¿Tú qué opinas? —Preguntó. Siempre le hablaba como si él pudiera entenderla, aún en los momentos en que ni siquiera podía escucharla—. ¿Crees que tu papi siga aquí?

Sonrío ante la idea. La noche anterior había verificado que Vegeta se encontrara dentro de la nave para poder ir a dormir tranquila, pero en el momento en que se vio sola, otra vez, sobre la cama que debería haber compartido con él, regresaron las dudas de nuevo.

—¿Qué voy a hacer si al amanecer ya se ha ido?

A pesar de eso, estaba tan agotada; tanto física como emocionalmente, que no duró ni cinco minutos para quedarse profundamente dormida. Incluso Trunks pareció dormir más tranquilo esa noche, porque no la despertó con su fuerte llanto en ningún momento. Quizá la energía de su padre tenía algo qué ver, o quizás solamente se había tratado de una bonita coincidencia.

Antes de dirigirse hacia el jardín, pasó a buscar a su madre para encargarle al pequeño Trunks.

—Tu padre me dijo que el joven Vegeta regresó ayer por la tarde —comentó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro—. Ahora estamos completos de nuevo.

—No, mamá. Lo más probable es que él se marche otra vez.

—Si su intención no fuera quedarse, no habría regresado.

No se había detenido a pensar de esa manera sobre el regreso tan repentino del saiyajin. ¿Y sí su madre tenía razón? ¿Y si por ese motivo Vegeta no se había marchado como ella se lo había pedido? Sus pasos se aceleraron en el momento en que llegó a esa conclusión.

La nave estaba estacionada en el mismo lugar. Se alzaba frente a ella; grandiosa, sucia y un poco maltratada, pero siempre imponente ante la mirada de cualquiera, incluso para la vista de la científica más famosa en ese momento. Todo era silencio y no había rastro del saiyajin.

—Se habrá ido sin la nave... —susurró.

—No —alguien respondió a sus palabras y se encontraba justo detrás de ella.

Su voz entró en ella como una bomba de electricidad que la recorrió de los pies a la cabeza. Se quedó paralizada, en espera de que el saiyajin dijera algo más, pero todo fue silencio. No quería ser ella quien volteara, quien diera el primer paso, pero pasaban los segundos y el silencio seguía ahí, absorbiéndola. Era como si la voz que había escuchado hacía unos instantes solo fuera obra de su imaginación.

—¿Vas a entrar? —ahí estaba su voz otra vez, ahora más cerca; y más agresiva también—. Porque me estorbas.

Vegeta dio un par de pasos, justo para colocarse al lado de la chica, en espera de su reacción. Bulma, por su parte, abrió la boca de manera exagerada al escucharlo. Le parecía el colmo que después de haberle permitido quedarse una noche utilizando como refugio «su» nave, el saiyajin tuviera el descaro de hablarle de esa manera.

—¿Perdona? —se giró para mirarlo, encontrándose con una sonrisa torcida de medio lado en sus labios. Supo de inmediato que el saiyajin solo la estaba provocando y su única intención era divertirse haciéndola enojar. Y lo había conseguido—. ¡¿Pero cómo te atreves a hablarme de esa manera?! Eres el saiyajin más grosero que he conocido en mi vida.

—Solo conoces dos —le dijo, sin darle importancia a sus palabras—. Y Kakarotto es un idiota. Ahora, si no quieres nada, terrícola, hazte a un lado y deja de estorbar.

Sin prestar atención a los nuevos insultos de la chica, pasó por su lado y abrió la compuerta de la nave para poder entrar y seguir con su entrenamiento, pero Bulma no perdió oportunidad y subió detrás de él.

Se quedó de pie, en medio del desorden que se le presentaba frente a ella. La nave estaba hecha un desastre, y a excepción de la cámara de gravedad todo era suciedad. Incluso el olor era un poco desagradable.

—Pensé haberte dicho que te fueras —susurró, aún mirando a su alrededor, sorprendida de ver todo aquello en tal estado.

—Pensé que te había quedado claro que no me iré —alzó la voz para que lo escuchara claro y fuerte.

—¿Por qué insistes en quedarte si me tratas de esta manera?

Terrícola estúpida —caminó hacia ella—. ¿Tú por qué crees?

Se había movido tan rápido que ni siquiera le dio tiempo para responder. Vegeta se encontraba parado a escasos centímetros de distancia observándola fijamente, como si fuera una presa para él. Comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, pero no estaba en sus planes permitir que lo notara. Se mantuvo firme y sin despegar la mirada de su rostro, respondió:

—Porque eres un simio fastidioso y sin modales.

Era exactamente el tipo de respuesta que Vegeta esperaba, pero aún así se sintió un poco decepcionado y Bulma pudo ser perfectamente capaz de notarlo. La chica no alcanzaba a comprender lo que el saiyajin pretendía al cuestionarla de esa manera y su confusión aumentó al ver la expresión en su rostro después de darle su respuesta. ¿Qué era exactamente lo que esperaba escuchar?

Casi sin pensarlo, Vegeta dio un par de pasos más, extinguiendo la poca distancia que aún había entre sus cuerpos. Esperaba que la chica se echara hacia atrás, para acorralarla con sus brazos contra la pared de la nave, pero Bulma no hizo más que sostenerle la mirada, desafiante y sin moverse ni un milímetro de su lugar. Sus rostros estaban cada vez más cerca. Podían sentir sus respiraciones y el sabor de sus alientos. La peli azul estaba segura de que en unos segundos más y después de tanto tiempo, por fin iba a poder saborear esos labios que tanto la volvían loca, pero no fue así.

—Respuesta incorrecta —le susurró al oído. Estando tan cerca de su cabello y de la suave piel de su cuello, el saiyajin se llenó del olor que tanto había echado de menos durante su viaje de entrenamiento.

—Entonces dímelo tú —pidió, aún sintiendo la respiración del saiyajin.

—Hueles aún mejor de lo que recordaba.

Giró un poco su cabeza, enterrando la nariz entre los cabellos turquesa de la muchacha, hasta que la punta rozó su cuello, haciéndola estremecer.

—Ve-Vegeta —lo llamó con los ojos cerrados—. Detente.

Se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos en busca de una explicación por su comportamiento, pero no encontró nada más que una sonrisa.

—Deja de jugar —ordenó. Con ambas manos lo tomó de las mejillas y sin pensarlo más, acercó su rostro hasta sentir el sabor de sus labios.

El tiempo que pasó alejado de la terrícola comenzó a tener peso en el momento en que ella tocó sus mejillas con sus delicadas manos, e inmediatamente cedió ante su gesto, haciendo que el beso se volviera intenso en cuestión de segundos. Ambos estaban perdiendo la razón entre las caricias que se estaban regalando mutuamente. Vegeta ya no sabía quién era o dónde se encontraba. Por un momento ya no importaba nada. Lo único que pasaba por su mente era el sabor de los labios de Bulma y la sensación que le brindaba el ligero roce de su lengua con la suya. Pero no bastaba. Sentirla así ya no era suficiente. Necesitaba mucho más.

Rodeó su cuerpo con sus brazos mientras comenzaba a avanzar, obligándola a retroceder, en busca de la pared de la nave. Quería aprisionarla para que no tuviera forma de escapar de él. Quería sentirla suya otra vez.  
Con un movimiento hábil de su pierna abrió las de ella y enseguida bajó su mano hacia su blusa, en busca de deshacerse de inmediato de ella. Todo le estorbaba. Sentía una desesperación inmensa de tan solo sentir la textura de la prenda que le impedía tocar su piel. Cuando finalmente logró deshacerse de la blusa de la chica, bajó sus labios hasta su cuello y comenzó un recorrido de besos y lamidas hasta su sujetador, pero una punzada de dolor en la parte baja de su abdomen lo hizo parar en seco.

—Maldición... –se quejó, apartándose de ella.

—¿Estás bien?

Le costaba hablar. Su respiración era irregular y la preocupación repentina no hacía más que empeorar las cosas. Vegeta se encontraba inclinado, tocando con ambas manos el punto exacto donde había sentido el dolor. La chica no sabía qué hacer; si acercarse a auxiliarlo o salir a pedir ayuda.

—No es nada –respondió gruñendo.

—Déjame verte –pidió. Había cierto temor en el tono de su voz, pero aún así no dudó en acercarse a inspeccionarlo de más cerca. Con cuidado y muy despacio levantó la parte superior de su traje de combate para encontrarse con una herida importante. Sangraba y parecía estar infectada–. ¿Desde cuándo tienes eso ahí, Vegeta?


	26. Príncipe Saiyajin

No había olvidado la sensación que le producía el hecho de ver a Bulma preocupada por él. En lugar de poner atención a sus palabras, se quedó observando su rostro. Era una mezcla de enojo y preocupación que le hacían ver mucho más hermosa de lo que usualmente la encontraba. Pero tampoco era que se sintiera cómodo en esa situación.

—Te he dicho que no es nada —respondió, empleando un tono de voz más agresivo de lo que pretendía e intentando restarle importancia al mismo tiempo, se deshizo del contacto de la mano de Bulma con un movimiento brusco de su brazo.

—¡Es una herida infectada, Vegeta! —Sus manos volvieron a la lesión de inmediato, tocándola y haciendo que el saiyajin exclamara del dolor en consecuencia—. Dime desde cuando lo tienes. ¿Cómo fue que te hirieron?

—Fue poco antes de regresar.

Comenzaba a sentirse débil y de pronto tuvo la necesidad de sentarse. Tenía la sensación de que si permanecía más tiempo de pie iba a perder el conocimiento.

—Me topé con soldados de Freezer —se separó de la chica y ante su sorpresa, se sentó en el piso de la nave, recargando su espalda contra la pared de la misma.

—Pero ese monstruo está muerto...

—Esos malditos le son leales aún después de su muerte —se removió un poco, incómodo de tocar el tema—. En mi viaje anterior me dediqué principalmente a exterminarlos a todos, pero me quedé sin combustible y tuve que regresar.

Bulma se sentó a su lado en silencio, escuchándolo con atención. Era una de las pocas ocasiones en que lograba hacerle hablar más de una frase. Le fascinaban esos momentos. Escuchar su voz, sentir que era lo suficientemente importante y especial para él como para que se detuviera a contarle detalles de su vida. La llenaba de una extraña felicidad y emoción que no se sentía capaz de controlar en su diminuto cuerpo.

—Esta vez busqué los planetas principalmente para hacerme de armaduras y trajes de combate para no...

Guardó silencio y giró la cabeza hacia otro lado.

—Para no estropear el que te hice —Bulma terminó la frase en su lugar—. Por esa razón aún lo conservas en buen estado.

—No mal interpretes las cosas, terrícola.

Su peculiar gesto de cruzar los brazos y desviar la mirada fue suficiente muestra de que la deducción de Bulma era la correcta: a Vegeta le importaba demasiado ese traje como para dejar que se estropeara. Después de eso, el silencio se apoderó de ambos creando un ambiente pesado. Era como si la confianza y confidencialidad de la que en algún momento gozaron ya no estuviera ahí. La chica continuaba teniendo demasiadas dudas y comenzaba a sospechar que moriría sin poder descubrir lo que el saiyajin realmente pensaba sobre ella.

—Aún no me has dicho cómo fue que te hirieron —le recordó.

El saijayin no respondió de inmediato, cosa que hizo que Bulma pensara que la charla había llegado a su fin. Tenía pensado levantarse y obligarle a tratar esa lesión, pero cuando hizo el primer movimiento para ponerse de pie, Vegeta volteó a mirarla, dejándola paralizada.

—Me confié por mi nuevo poder...

La expresión que se dibujó en las finas facciones del rostro de la peli azul fue un deleite ante los ojos negros del saiyajin que la miraban con mucha atención. Bulma era demasiado inteligente y supo de inmediato a lo que Vegeta se refería con esas palabras. Y cuando comenzó a hablar, contándole lo que había sucedido, su sorpresa y emoción fueron todavía más evidentes.

 _Era el último de los planetas que Frezeer utilizaba como base para su ejercito. Un lugar importante lleno de soldados poderosos, medicina y tecnología avanzada utilizada para todo tipo de fines dentro de las conquistas y purgas de los planetas. Vegeta sabía que esa esfera amarilla que podía distinguir por la ventanilla de la nave le iba a dar más problemas que las anteriores, porque conocía muy bien el funcionamiento y la distribución de los soldados dentro de las fuerzas de Freezer y sabía que allí solo encontraría guerreros con un poder más elevado de lo que él tenía cuando aún trabajaba de mercenario, pero eso mismo era lo que más le entusiasmaba. No había pasado ni siquiera dos días desde que logró elevar su poder hasta conseguir la transformación del super saiyajin y estaba ansioso de probarlo, ¡y qué mejor lugar que un planeta infestado por insectos sirvientes del lagarto rosa! Era tanto su entusiasmo que se descubrió sonriendo, como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo._

 _El plantel de control de aterrizaje del planeta se percató de la nave intrusa de inmediato, pero así como tuvieron la tecnología de detectarla con mucha anticipación a su llegada, también tuvieron la poca inteligencia de dejarla aterrizar con un plan emboscada. No les constaba que fuera un enemigo, sin embargo, tampoco estaban dispuestos a dejarle entrar en su territorio sin hacer absolutamente nada._

 _Vegeta sabía que si no lo atacaban antes de aterrizar lo harían a su llegada así que se preparó para ello, concentrándose en los ki más cercanos a él. Cuando finalmente la nave estuvo en terreno enemigo y la compuerta se abrió para dejar paso al desafiante y brutal saiyajin, ya había demasiados soldados esperándole; algunos con armas poderosas y todos dispuestos a atacar en caso de que se tratara de alguna amenaza._

 _Todos lo reconocieron nada más verlo; el saiyajin traidor. Así que de inmediato adoptaron sus posiciones de batalla, apuntando sus armas hacia el cuerpo del guerrero que se había quedado de pie observándolos a todos con una sonrisa en el rostro._

— _Vegeta —un soldado de raza extraña; alto y de piel morada se separó de los demás para ver mejor al recién llegado—. El príncipe de los saiyajin. ¿A qué debemos tu visita?_

— _Bun —dijo en respuesta. Lo conocía. Era uno de los soldados distinguidos dentro de la armada de Freezer y supuso que el que más pelea le daría de todos los insectos que lo rodeaban en ese momento—. Vine por provisiones —ante la sorpresa de todos y antes de que alguien pudiera responder algo, continuó—. Y si no quieren perecer aquí mismo, será mejor que se aparten de mi camino._

 _Las risas y los comentarios de burla no se hicieron esperar. Vegeta estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia y su pizca de buen humor que había tenido antes de llegar y encontrar de con Bun. Lo detestaba._

 _Bun alzó la mano, indicándoles a sus compañeros que se callaran y casi de inmediato todo se volvió silencio._

— _Mi estimado Vegeta... —comenzó a acercarse a él a paso lento—. ¿De verdad crees que te voy a permitir entrar a nuestras instalaciones por "provisiones"? Y lo más importante: ¿De verdad crees que puedes vencerme?_

 _Una sádica sonrisa apareció en el grotesco rostro de Bun, haciendo una señal que les indicaba a todos que comenzaran con el ataque._

 _Los disparos surgieron desde todos los ángulos a los pocos segundos de haber recibido la orden del que parecía ser el líder y más fuerte soldado que se encontraba entre ellos._

 _La sonrisa de Vegeta fue lo último que pudo ser capaz de ver Bun antes de que el cuerpo del saiyajin traidor quedara envuelto entre el humo y los destellos de las explosiones causadas por las cientos de ráfagas de energía procedentes de las armas de los soldados. Algunos utilizaron su propia fuerza para realizar el ataque, porque eran lo suficientemente poderosos como para hacer algún tipo de daño con su nivel de pelea._

 _Bun frunció el entrecejo al recordar la sonrisa que apareció en el otro del invasor antes de que desapareciera de su campo de visión. ¿Es que acaso era tonto? Estaba a punto de perder la vida y lo único que se le ocurría era sonreír ante la difícil situación en la que se encontraba._

— _A pesar de todo, seguía siendo un perdedor —pensó, dándolo por muerto. Él, como la mayoría de los presentes estaban conscientes del nivel de poder que poseía Vegeta y sabían muy bien que ante un ataque de esa magnitud no había posibilidad de que sobreviviera—. Fue esa actitud lo que llevó a su raza a la extinción._

 _Permaneció de pié, con los hombros relajados, mirando cómo los estragos de las explosiones se disipaban poco a poco mientras los soldados cantaban victoria, cuando de pronto se pudo dar cuenta de que las cosas no iban bien. El ataque había sido muy cerca de la nave en la que el saiyajin había llegado a sus tierras y sin embargo, dicha maquina parecía estar intacta._

— _¡¿Cómo es posible?! —exclamó, cambiando de posición y alertando de inmediato a los alienígenas que lo rodeaban—. ¡La nave!_

 _Los soldados siguieron la mirada de su líder, topándose con lo evidente: sus ataques no habían servido de nada. Pero, si la nave estaba intacta, eso significaba que también el saiyajin se encontraba en la misma situación, solo que nadie era capaz de verlo._

— _¿De verdad eres tan estúpido como para pensar que una plaga de insectos como ustedes iban a hacerme daño con ese ataque tan patético?_

 _Vegeta había aparecido de pronto frente a Bun y antes de que este pudiera reaccionar ante sus palabras, sintió cómo la mano del saiyajin hacía presión sobre su cuello._

 _El monstruo de piel morada lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados mientras intentaba, con todas sus fuerzas, zafarse del brutal agarre de Vegeta. Se estaba quedando sin aire y necesitaba liberarse urgentemente. Los demás soldados se habían quedado mirando la escena atónitos. No podían creer que el que tenía agarrado a su líder de esa manera fuera un simple saiyajin. Su poder de pelea no debería pasar de 18,000 mil unidades, sin embargo, todos se daban cuenta de que era mucho más grande que eso ya que el poderoso Bun no podía hacer nada para defenderse._

 _Bun mantenía ambas manos aferradas al guante blanco del saiyajin mientras recorría su alrededor con la mirada en un intento desesperado de pedir ayuda, pero nadie de los presentes se atrevía a dar un solo paso. No lo iban a auxiliar._

— _Es tu fin, asqueroso insecto —declaró. Subió el brazo que aún tenía libre a la altura del horrible rostro del alienígena, juntando una cantidad desorbitante de energía en la palma de su mano—. Salúdame a Freezer en el infierno._

 _Bun abrió mucho los ojos al escucharlo. ¿Acaso había sido ese saiyajin quien había tenido la fuerza suficiente para derrotar al gran Freezer?  
Antes de que pudiera pensar otra cosa, Vegeta agrandó la esfera de energía azul y la manipuló de tal forma que penetrara en el rostro aterrado del soldado, haciéndolo desaparecer en un instante. _

_Vegeta soltó una sonora carcajada ante la escena y sin pensárselo dos veces, dio media vuelta para encarar a las sabandijas que habían osado atacarlo. Se sentía furioso porque tuvo que emplear demasiada energía para hacer un campo de fuerza que impidiera que los ataques dañaran la nave. Y no se los iba a perdonar._

 _Los soldados, por puro instinto, comenzaron a lanzar poderes de un modo frenético hacia donde se encontraba el saiyajin aún observándolos a todos, pero ninguno le hizo ni siquiera un rasguño. Lo único que consiguieron fue maltratar su traje de combate y aumentar aún más su mal humor y sus ganas de exterminarlos a todos._

Vegeta guardó silencio de pronto, sin apartar la mirada de la chica de cabello azul que lo miraba como si fuera el ser más interesante del universo. Estaba fascinada de escucharlo narrar su enfrentamiento con esos soldados y no quería que se detuviera. Su voz era como un tranquilizante después de tanta tormenta que tuvo que vivir en su ausencia.

—Los mataste a todos —aventuró a decir, aunque estaba segura de ello. Más que nada, le habló como una invitación a que continuara relatando la historia.

—Por supuesto, mujer.

Fue su única respuesta. La chica de inmediato se pudo dar cuenta de que algo malo estaba sucediendo. La expresión del saiyajin era extraña; delataba cansancio y quizá un poco de dolor en la manera en que fruncía las cejas y la curva de sus labios. Las expresiones de Vegeta siempre le resultaban muy similares, pero lo había observado tantas veces y durante tanto tiempo que ahora sabía diferenciar bien cada detalle. Lo conocía. Y le gustaba pensar en sí misma como la única persona en el universo que era capaz de leer y comprender al brutal guerrero.

—¿Sucede algo? —Se atrevió a preguntar, acercando un poco su rostro al de él.

—Soy el príncipe saiyajin y no necesito que...

Al comenzar a pronunciar las palabras, Bulma habría podido jurar que se estaba acercando a ella para besarla, pero no fue así. Para sorpresa de la terrícola, Vegeta perdió el conocimiento antes de que sus rostros estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarse.

—¡Vegeta!

Sujetó su cuerpo con ambas manos para impedir que se golpeara contra el suelo de la nave y con cuidado permitió que su cabeza descansara sobre sus muslos.

—¡Responde, Vegeta! —insistió, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Presa del pánico, comenzó a mover su cuerpo de una manera frenética pero el saiyajin no reaccionó, así que decidió gritar para pedir ayuda. Estaba consciente de que ella sola no podría cargar el cuerpo del saiyajin y tampoco estaba en sus planes dejarlo tirado mientras iba a buscar a alguien que lo auxiliara; así que no tuvo más remedio que gritar el nombre de Yamcha con todas sus fuerzas.


	27. La cura

Yamcha se quedó atónito ante la escena. Había estado rondando cerca desde que sintió que ambos estaban dentro de la nave y en el momento en que detectó un cambio en la energía del saiyajin no dudó en acercarse, además de que los gritos de Bulma no tardaron en hacerse presentes.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó nada más verla.

—¡No lo sé! —Las manos le temblaban—. Estaba bien, contándome algo sobe su viaje y de pronto se desvaneció.

—Lo principal es que te tranquilices —susurró con calidez al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba para sostener el cuerpo de Vegeta—. Él está vivo, Bulma.

—¿Va a estar bien?

El guerrero de las cicatrices no lo tenía claro, pero sabía qua algo extraño estaba sucediendo con Vegeta. Sin embargo, decidió no comentarle a la chica y preocuparla por algo que ni él mismo entendía. Sin problema, se echó su cuerpo al hombro para llevarlo a lo que había sido su habitación en el tiempo que estuvo viviendo allí, mientras que Bulma hacía una llamada para que un médico viniera a revisarlo.

 **...**

Bulma permanecía de pie, con las manos entrelazadas a la altura de la boca con una expresión de suma preocupación mirando cómo el médico revisaba con meticulosidad a Vegeta.

—Iré a conseguir una semilla —susurró Yamcha a su oído—. Supongo que el maestro Karin ya debe tener algunas.

Tan rápido como lo anunció, dio media vuelta, dispuesto a salir de allí lo más pronto posible pero poco antes de abandonar la habitación las palabras del Doctor lo hicieron detenerse en seco:

—La herida no es grave —anunció.

—¿Cómo que no es grave? —La confusión se podía leer claramente en su rostro. Yamaha habría podido jurar que la herida del saiyajin no era algo ordinario, sin embargo, el hombre ahí presente estaba anunciándoles lo contrario. ¿Entonces cuál era el problema?

—Hay algo en sus ojos —hizo una pausa, acercando una pequeña luz a los ojos de Vegeta para examinarlos más de cerca—. No termino de comprender qué es, pero algo extraño pasa con este hombre. Estoy seguro de que su pérdida de fuerza y conocimiento se debe a algo en sus ojos.

—Bulma, ¿sabes algo sobre ello?

La aludida se quedó en silencio, repasando el relato que horas atrás le había contado el saiyajin, intentando encontrar algo que pudiera aclarar sus dudas en ese momento, pero no fue capaz de encontrar nada. Lo había escuchado con tanta atención... pero quizá, pensó, se había perdido en el movimiento de sus labios, en la oscuridad de sus ojos, en la manera en que arrugaba su nariz, o la forma tan hermosa en que su cuello conectaba con su duro rostro. Tal vez había pasado por alto algún detalle. ¿Acaso Bun lo había lastimado en los ojos? ¿O habrían sido los disparos de los demás soldados? No lo tenía claro, pero al mismo tiempo tenía el presentimiento de que esos acontecimientos no tenían nada qué ver con lo que estaba sucediendo. Vegeta solo le había intentado contar el motivo de su herida y al parecer eso no estaba en nada relacionado con lo que fuera que tuviera en la mirada. Le dolía verlo ahí, inconsciente. Le recordaba a los días en que cuidó de su salud después de haber sufrido el accidente en la nave. Todo había iniciado ahí.

—¿Bulma? —La voz de Yamcha hizo que la muchacha regresara sus pensamientos al presente—. ¿Te contó algo sobre eso? —volvió a cuestionar.

—No —respondió con la angustia a flor de piel—. Él solamente me estaba hablando sobre su herida —lo miró, dejando ver la angustia en sus ojos—. Pero no terminó de contarme.

Yamcha se le quedó mirando por un par de segundos. Comprendía perfectamente su pesar. No era normal que un saiyajin, en especial uno como lo era Vegeta, estuviera en ese estado, tan vulnerable. Incluso él se sentía un poco desesperado por desconocer lo que en verdad estaba sucediendo con el guerrero.

—No importa —dijo al fin—. Iré por la semilla, estoy seguro que de algo ayudará.

—Por favor, no le den nada extraño a mi paciente —pidió el Doctor. No entendía muy bien de lo que estaban conversando los presentes, pero era lo suficientemente inteligente como para comprender lo esencial: querían traer algún tipo de medicina—. Podría ser muy peligroso.

La mujer de cabello azul no dijo nada, sabía perfectamente que cualquiera hubiera tenido la misma reacción, además, él no tendría porqué enterarse.

 **...**

Para cuando el muchacho regresó, el Doctor ya se había ido, no sin antes dar explicaciones exactas sobre el tratamiento que tendría que recibir Vegeta durante los próximos días para poder recuperarse. A Yamcha no le sorprendió encontrarse al saiyajin con los ojos vendados y a Bulma sentada muy cerca de la cama donde este descansaba.

—¿Lograste conseguir una semilla? —Cuestionó nada más verlo.

El chico de las cicatrices no respondió. Se encaminó hasta la cama y sin decir nada, estiró la mano, dándole a Bulma la semilla; era como un frijol verde. Aún le resultaba difícil pensar en que esa cosa tan simple tuviera el poder de curar cualquier herida.

—Tal vez debas esperar a que recobre el conocimiento —sugirió de pronto, mirando a Vegeta con atención—. Su herida no es grave y no creo que la semilla pueda hacer algo para mejorarlo de su problema en los ojos.

—No pienso arriesgarme. Haré que la trague aún estando inconsciente —su tono de voz era firme; no daba espacio para discusión.

—Como tú desees.

Bulma de inmediato hizo que Vegeta tragara la semilla y fascinada, observó cómo la herida comenzaba a sanar con rapidez. Se sintió profundamente decepcionada cuando pasaron los segundos y el saiyajin no daba señal de haber recobrado el conocimiento. Había sido tal y como Yamcha había dicho: solo sirvió para sanar la lesión, y el problema radicaba en algo que el poder de la semilla no era capaz de curar.

Sin ánimos, volvió a tomar asiento y para su sorpresa, Yamcha la imitó. Acercó una silla de madera hasta donde se encontraba la muchacha y se sentó, cruzando los brazos a la altura de su pecho. A Bulma le hubiese gustado quedarse a solas con el saiyajin, pero prefirió no decir nada. Le resultaba agradable el hecho de ver a su antiguo novio preocupado por el guerrero; era algo que jamás pensó que sucedería y aunque hubiese referido tener un momento a solas con Vegeta, para hablarle, contemplarlo y simplemente demostrarle su amor aunque él no estuviera consiente, la idea de estar acompañada al final no le pareció tan mala.

—¿Permitirás que se quede? —Preguntó de pronto, tomando a Bulma por sorpresa.

La chica levantó la mirada para encontrarse con el semblante serio de Yamcha y se removió en su asiento, incómoda.

—Esta mañana me ha dicho que no tiene pensado marcharse —de pronto los recuerdos del beso regresaron de golpe a su memoria, haciendo que sintiera una horrible necesidad de volver a sentirlo cerca. Lo miró, recostado sobre la cama, vendado de sus ojos, preguntándose si realmente no tenía planes de irse y por qué. Le hubiese encantado tener el poder de leer la mente en ese momento, para poder saber qué era lo que de verdad estaba planeando o sintiendo el saiyajin—. Así que supongo que yo no puedo hacer nada si decide quedarse.

—No me refiero a eso, Bulma.

—No te entiendo —susurró, volviendo a poner su atención en él.

—Sé que se quedará para entrenar y pelear con los androides; de lo contrario no sería Vegeta, y aunque no quieras él permanecerá en la Corporación Cápsula, sin importarle tu opinión, pero... —hizo una pausa, inclinándose para apoyar sus codos sobre sus piernas, haciendo que su rostro quedara más cerca de la chica que se encontraba sentada frente a él—. ¿Le permitirás quedarse contigo? Como pareja, como el padre de tu hijo.

Su expresión debió haber sido algo graciosa e inesperada para el chico, porque lo hizo sonreír. Bulma no sabía qué responder a eso. ¿Cómo decirle que precisamente eso era lo que ella deseaba pero que sabía bien que el saiyajin no tenía esas intenciones? Se sentía estúpida de solo pensar en que tendría que pronunciar esas palabras en voz alta. Jamás en su vida imaginó que estaría pasando por una situación así; la hermosa e inteligente Bulma Briefs, en espera de saber si su amor era correspondido. No iba con ella, pero sin embargo, no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

—Sabes muy bien que Vegeta no ha regresado para eso —desvió la mirada—. Ahora lo importante es que se recupere y siga su entrenamiento, porque su fuerza es necesaria en la batalla.

—¿Acaso eres estúpida?

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?! —Inclinándose un poco, fue perfectamente capaz de atinar la bofetada en la mejilla de Yamcha con todas sus fuerzas.

Estaba desconcertada por su reacción tan inusual y la manera en que la acababa de insultar. Podría haberlo esperado de Vegeta, pero no de Yamcha; al menos no en un momento como ese.

—Lo siento Bulma —le dijo entre risas—. Es solo que no puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta ya de lo que está sucediendo.

—No te entiendo —volvió a recargar la espalda en el respaldo de la silla, abatida y claramente confundida—. ¿De qué no me he dado cuenta?

—De todo —otra sonrisa.

La muchacha comenzaba a fastidiarse de la situación.

—Explícate —ordenó, de muy mala gana, y pensando, por un momento, que jamás había tenido tantas ganas de golpear a alguien en su vida.

—Vegeta se fue porque te ama y regresó por la misma razón.

Bulma abrió los ojos como platos al escucharlo. De todo lo que pudo haber imaginado que le diría, eso jamás pasó por su cabeza. Le resultaba sumamente extraño y lejano el simple hecho de pensar que precisamente Yamcha fuese el que le estuviera diciendo esas palabras.

—Estás equivocado —respondió, intentando parecer tranquila—. Si él realmente me amara no se hubiera ido en cuanto le dije que estaba embarazada.

—¿Acaso no lo comprendes? —Yamcha sobó su frente en símbolo de exasperación. No podía creer que la chica más inteligente del planeta se comportara de esa manera, como si fuera incapaz de ver lo que él había notado con tanta facilidad—. Lo supe en el momento en que lo sentí llegar. Su ki es gigantesco, me atrevería a decir que ahora es incluso más fuerte que Goku. Si no estuviera enamorado ya nos hubiera matado a todos. Quizá en un principio no lo hizo porque sabía que iba a necesitar de nuestras fuerzas para enfrentar a los androides, pero conociéndolo, seguro que con esa fuerza que posee ahora se siente perfectamente capaz de derrotarlos por sí mismo, sin ayuda de nadie. Lo has cambiado, Bulma. Has logrado enamorar al príncipe saiyajin.

—Son solo suposiciones tuyas —su tono de voz delataba cierto enojo. Tal vez porque le hubiera gustado llegar a esa conclusión ella misma o porque no terminaba de convencerse de que lo que estaba escuchando era real—. Es mejor que te vayas, Yamcha. Necesito estar sola.

—Como quieras —se levantó de la silla—. Pero piénsalo bien, Bulma. Tal vez Vegeta se fue al día siguiente de enterarse de que estabas embarazada porque sintió que necesitaba hacerse más fuerte lo más pronto posible, para protegerte a ti y a Trunks.

Bulma no respondió a lo que acababa de escuchar y en el momento en que Yamcha abandonó la habitación se puso de pie para buscar el medicamento que el Doctor había dejado para el saiyajin. Sentía ganas de llorar y no entendía muy bien el motivo, pero hizo todo lo posible para que las lagrimas no salieran. Estaba cansada de sentirse tan débil.

Cuando finalmente tuvo el medicamento entre sus manos, se acercó a la cama y con mucho cuidado le quitó el vendaje a Vegeta. Necesitaba ponerle un par de gotas en cada ojo para que se recuperara de lo que fuera que lo tuviera en ese estado.

—Ya veremos si lo que dice Yamcha es verdad o no —murmuró al terminar con su labor—. Ahora lo más importante es que despiertes y estés bien.

Trunks también necesitaba de sus atenciones, así que tenía que irse y déjarlo solo. Se detuvo un momento antes de colocarle el vendaje nuevamente, para observarlo. Mirándolo así, tan tranquilo y vulnerable, no pudo evitar inclinarse un poco para darle un fugaz beso en los labios.

—Te veré por la mañana —susurró poco después de separar sus labios de Vegeta.

 **...**

Un puñado de vendas era lo único que perturbaba el orden en la habitación. Se las había quitado él mismo en el instante en que despertó, arrojándolas con fuerza. Por un momento se sintió abrumado por no reconocer el lugar, sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo para que se diera cuenta de que se encontraba en la habitación que solía utilizar antes de que las cosas con la terrícola se salieran de su control.

Después de ubicarse, lo primero que notó fue que la herida había desaparecido.

—Esto solo pudo ser por una semilla —dijo para sí mismo mientras rozaba con sus dedos la parte que debía estar afectada por lo que había ocurrido en aquel planeta.

Los recuerdos de lo que sucedió después de enfrentarse y eliminar a Bun, así como lo que había pasado antes y después de contárselo a Bulma dentro de la nave, regresaron de pronto a su memoria, aclarándole aún más la cabeza de lo que había acontecido. También fue consciente de que la semilla había sido cortesía del insecto que andaba rondando por ahí; cosa que no terminaba de comprender. ¿Qué hacía ese terrícola tan debil cerca de Bulma y su hijo?

—Maldición —pensó al percatarse de que se había desmayado frente a ella, dejándose ver vulnerable frente a Yamcha también.

Se puso de pie con lentitud. Podía sentir cómo todas sus fuerzas habían regresado; incluso tenía la sensación de que su ki era un poco más elevado que antes, pero aún notaba algo extraño en él. Su vista no estaba muy bien. Tuvo mucho cuidado de recorrer el pequeño tramo de su cama al cuarto de baño, para no hacer ruidos y más que nada, para no perder el equilibrio y caer. Lo menos que quería en ese momento era que alguien lo escuchara e irrumpiera de improviso en su habitación. Necesitaba un momento a solas para pensar en lo que haría a partir de ahora.

...

Algo de lo que Bulma disfrutaba mucho era de lo tranquilo que se mantenía Trunks por las noches. Había días en las que el bebé no se despertaba hasta que aparecía el sol y ella podía dormir plácidamente sin preocupación alguna; pero al parecer esa noche el pequeño de cabellera morada y ojos azules no tenía planeado dejar dormir a su madre. La chica supo que algo andaba mal en el momento en que entró a su habitación, después de haber dejado a Vegeta descansando, y vio a la Sra. Brief con Trunks llorando en sus brazos. Por más que había intentado no lograba tranquilizarlo.

—¿Has probado dándole su juguete favorito? –Preguntó Bulma, mientras que con la mirada echaba un vistazo a su alrededor en busca de él.

—Por su puesto que sí, cariño —respondió amablemente, pero se podía notar una profunda desesperación y cansancio en su rostro. Al parecer Trunks se había estado comportando peor de lo que Bulma imaginaba.

—¿El pequeño peluche de Goku?

Su madre abrió mucho los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Le había ofrecido a su nieto el juguete equivocado. Bulma de inmediato se dio a la tarea de buscar el peluche, poniendo toda sus esperanzas en que lograría silenciar al pequeño, al menos por un momento. Y así lo hizo. Después de que Trunks finalmente tuvo el juguete entre sus manos, los llantos dejaron de escucharse.

—Ya que has regresado y por fin se ha tranquilizado —le informó—, me iré a descansar. Pero antes, dime cómo sigue el joven y apuesto Vegeta.

—Creo que estará bien —la tranquilizó—, porque su herida ha desaparecido. Quizá no falte mucho para que recobre el conocimiento.

—Espero que sea muy pronto, porque quiero comenzar con los preparativos de la boda.

—¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo, mamá?! —respingó la chica de inmediato—. Él no ha regresado para eso.

—¿Y entonces para qué? —preguntó, claramente confundida—. No veo otro motivo por el cual haya decidido regresar a esta casa.

—Ya estás igual que Yamcha —Ignorando sus palabras, le quitó a Trunks de los brazos y le dio la espalda, dirigiéndose a la cuna para acostarlo—. Así que te pediré que te marches, como lo he hecho con él.

—Si ambos pensamos lo mismo, ¿no crees que eso significa que estamos en lo correcto? —Sin esperar respuesta, sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta, para retirarse como se lo habían pedido—. Buenas noches, cariño.

 **...**

Hacía mucho rato que había pasado de medianoche y Bulma no lograba tranquilizar del todo al pequeño Trunks. Lo notaba demasiado inquieto y por más que lo intentaba, ya sea cantándole, arrullándolo o jugando con el muñeco de su mejor amigo, el bebé saiyajin no lograba dormirse. Ella tampoco se sentía capaz de conciliar el sueño y sabía que no lo conseguiría hasta que Vegeta estuviera bien, pero deseaba que al menos su pequeño descansara. Comenzaba a sospechar que su cambio de actitud se debía precisamente a la presencia de su padre en la casa. Tal vez, pensaba, Trunks era capaz de sentir una energía desconocida dentro de la casa...

—O quizá es lo contrario —se quedó quieta un momento, meditando en su comportamiento—. Lo que quieres es verlo, ¿verdad? Te prometo que por la mañana te llevaré con él.

Trunks pareció entender, o al menos así lo pensó la terrícola de cabello azul porque el pequeño cambió de actitud casi de inmediato. En pocos minutos, Bulma al fin pudo dormir a Trunks en sus brazos y después lo dejó sobre la cuna con cuidado de no perturbarlo, para que descansar lo que restaba de la noche. Un poco menos preocupada que antes, se preparó para dormir y fue a acostarse a la cama.

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde cerró los ojos en un intento de descansar, cuando escuchó ruidos en la habitación... Se levantó de golpe, asustada y de inmediato dirigió su mirada hacia la cuna azul del pequeño saiyajin. Había alguien de pie, observándolo dormir.

—Despertaste.

Casi sin pensarlo, Bulma se puso de pie de inmediato y corrió a abrazar al saiyajin. Supo que se trataba de él nada más verlo; con esa silueta tan inconfundible, su manera de pararse y su cabello en forma de flama tan sumamente peculiar y hermosa. Se aferró a su cuerpo con todas sus fuerzas, sin pensar en su posible reacción; por un momento incluso se olvidó de que Vegeta la había abandonado y de que se suponía, estaba enojada con él. Pasaron un par de segundos en los que la chica lo único que hacía era apretar su cuerpo con más fuerza, sin detenerse a fijarse en que el saiyajin no estaba correspondiendo al gesto y que ni si quiera la estaba mirando, sino que seguía atento a Trunks dormido en su cuna.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

—Tenías esa herida sobre la que me estabas contando cuando de pronto perdiste el conocimiento —explicó Bulma, separándose un poco de la calidez del cuerpo del saiyajin.

—Eso no pudo ser la razón —comentó Vegeta, un poco distraído; casi como si se lo dijera a sí mismo—. La herida no era grave, solo me molestaba un poco de vez en cuando.

—Y tienes razón —susurró, mirándolo a los ojos con una expresión de preocupación en la cara que logró hacer que el guerrero volviera toda su atención al pequeño y fino rostro de la terrícola—. Es algo relacionado con tus ojos.

Bulma dejó de rodear el cuerpo de Vegeta con sus brazos y los alzó un poco, solo lo suficiente para posar sus manos en la cara del saiyajin. Con ambos dedos pulgares, comenzó a acariciar sus mejillas, como si con ese simple gesto pudiera curarlo de lo que fuera que estuviera sufriendo en esos momentos. Y para su sorpresa, esta vez, Vegeta sí correspondió a sus caricias.

Pudo sentir el tacto de la mano del saiyajin sobre su espalda, y aún a travez de la tela del camisón que llevaba puesto en ese momento, era como si le quemara allí donde Vegeta había decidido tocarla. El chico del cabello en forma de flama pensó, por un momento, en hacer más presión sobre la espalda de la terrícola para atraerla hacia él y poder sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo, pero decidió que ese no era el momento. Le preocupaba más aquello que la chica le había dicho unos minutos atrás sobre el problema de sus ojos. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en el ataque que había sufrido en el último planeta en el que estuvo; el planeta donde descansaba el recuerdo de su madre, mismo que en ese momento ya era solamente parte de su memoria. ¿Le habrían hecho algo sin que se percatara de ello? Era improbable. En ese instante, las manos de Bulma bajaron a sus hombros, abandonando la caricia en sus mejillas.

—¿Te hicieron algo en los ojos en la batalla con el extraterrestre morado? —Preguntó la chica sin despegar su mirada del rostro del saiyajin.

—En esa pelea solo me hirieron un poco porque... —hizo una pequeña pausa—, es algo sin importancia.

—No quieres contármelo —afirmó en un susurro, pero al mismo tiempo, no pudo evitar sonreír. Le parecía una situación muy peculiar; Vegeta no despegaba su mano de su espalda y ella tampoco quería dejar de hacer contacto con él, aunque fuera solamente tocando sus hombros, y aún estando así de cerca, lo sentía tan lejano... —Eres un misterio.

—Que quizá se resuelva muy pronto —respondió, para sorpresa de ella, y de él mismo—. En el último planeta en el que estuve participé en una pelea con una criatura que necesitaba de los ojos de los demás para sobrevivir.

Bulma no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al escucharlo, llevándose una mano a la boca de la impresión.

—¡Eso debe ser! —alzó la voz, arrepintiéndose de inmediato por la posibilidad de despertar a Trunks, pero el pequeño pareció no escuchar nada—. ¿Pero cómo podremos curarte?

Vegeta, en lugar de responder, desvió la mirada hacia la cuna del pequeño saiyajin.

 **Flashback.**

Vegeta se iba acercando a paso lento, disfrutando de ver cómo el terror se iba impregnando en lo que supuso sería el rostro del alienígena. Cuando llegó a él, se puso en cuclillas, haciendo su cuerpo hacia adelante para acercarse más.

—¿Por qué los ojos? —Era casi como si la pregunta se la hiciera a sí mismo y no al ser que tenía frente a él.

Se quedó un momento en silencio, pensando en una posible respuesta y ya que no consiguió llegar a una y la criatura parecía no tener la capacidad de hablar, decidió eliminarlo de una vez por todas. De inmediato apareció el mismo resplandor azul, dejando paralizado a su víctima.

—¡Es lo que necesitamos para alimentar nuestra fuerza!

Al principio no supo de dónde provenía la voz. La criatura seguía ahí, sin moverse, pero pronto captó que lo estaba escuchando dentro de su mente. El alienígena se estaba comunicando con él telepáticamente.

—Alguien que se engaña a sí mismo es como si no tuviera la capacidad de ver —explicó nervioso—. Los ojos ciegos emanan una energía que nosotros necesitamos para mantenernos vivos.

Las palabras de la criatura fueron su sentencia de muerte. Malhumorado por lo que acababa de escuchar, Vegeta lo desintegró en un instante.

—Criaturas como ustedes no merecen existir en este planeta —susurró.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

El saiyajin cerró los ojos un momento, meditando su recuerdo. Ya era hora de que aceptara lo que había querido ocultar con todas sus fuerzas: estaba enamorado. Amaba a esa terrícola escandalosa y vulgar, y ahora, una nueva debilidad se había sumado; el bebe de cabello lila que descansaba tranquilo en la cuna junto a él. Los amaba y haría todo para protegerlos.

—Estaré bien —anunció—. Un saiyajin siempre encuentra la manera de recuperarse. 


	28. Razones

Se había dado cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos incluso antes de marcharse, pero no lo había querido aceptar, y realmente jamás lo haría; no frente a alguien más. Ocurrió precisamente el último día de su entrenamiento fuera de Corporación Cápsula, cuando sin tener conocimiento de ello, Bulma visitó la pequeña casa de sus amigos en las montañas, ocasionando que Kakarotto decidiera hacerle una visita al saiyajin durante su sesión de entrenamiento.

 **Flashback.**

Se encontraba de pie y con los ojos cerrados. Hacía poco tiempo que había llegado al nivel de concentración que deseaba para ser capaz de no pensar en nada; todo a su alrededor se había vuelto negro, como si él fuera el único ser con vida en todo el universo. Estaba tan sumergido en sí mismo, entrenando su mente, que no se percató de la presencia del otro saiyajin hasta que el recién llegado decidió romper el silencio.

—¿Vegeta?

Estando de espaldas y sin abrir los ojos, hizo una mueca en consecuencia del desagrado que sintió al escuchar la voz y comenzar a percibir la energía de Kakarotto justo detrás de él. ¿Cómo había podido pasarle inadvertido? A pesar de todo, aquello lo tomó como una señal de que estaba logrando su objetivo al entrenar su mente para no sentir nada a su alrededor y así poder manipular mejor la energía de su cuerpo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Kakarotto? —Su voz era más áspera y agresiva de lo normal, pero el chico del cabello en puntas no le dio importancia.

—Solamente vine a ver si todo estaba marchando bien, porque Bulma acaba de llegar a mi casa con un poco de cambio en su energía —comentó, rascando su nuca en símbolo de despreocupación.

Un cambio de energía en la terrícola. Vegeta también lo había notado, pero no le había querido dar importancia, ya que la veía a diario y no notaba que algo realmente estuviera cambiado en ella.

—Si tanto te importa, deberías preguntárselo a ella —hizo una pequeña pausa y decidió dar media vuelta para mirar de frente a su acompañante—. Ahora lárgate de aquí y déjame entrenar tranquilo.

—Vegeta —respondió, sonriendo—, eres más fuerte ahora.

—¡Por supuesto que sí, insecto!

Sin previo aviso e ignorando por completo la petición, se puso en posición de combate.

—Entrena conmigo.

Vegeta sonrió. Estaba ansioso de poder pelear con el guerrero de clase baja que tenía frente a él. Para el saiyajin eso ya había dejado de ser un simple entrenamiento y en el fondo, su acompañante también lo sabía. Ahora se trataba de una pelea seria para ver quién era el más fuerte. Vegeta tomó posición de batalla también pero parecía que ninguno tenía la intención de ser el primero en moverse. Había un sentimiento de emoción dentro de los dos y se podía notar a simple vista por la ligera sonrisa que se distinguía en ambos rostros.

El primero en perder la paciencia fue Vegeta, iniciando así la pelea. Elevó su _ki_ mientras intentaba, con destreza, golpear a su oponente de cabello alborotado, pero por más rápido que fueran sus movimientos, Kakarotto no parecía dispuesto a dejarse golpear por la abrumadora fuerza de su contrincante. Pasaron varios minutos así, en un intento de atinar el primer golpe hasta que finalmente sucedió. Goku golpeó tan fuerte el rostro de Vegeta que el saiyajin salió disparado varios metros, cayendo de la elevación rocosa donde habían comenzado a pelear. Poco antes de tocar el suelo, el guerrero de cabello en forma de flama pudo controlar su caída y se detuvo en los aires. Le había faltado poco para terminar tendido sobre la tierra, en ridículo frente a Kakarotto.

—No me pude dar cuenta de su movimiento —susurró, con la vista fija en el hombre que lo miraba desde varios metros arriba. Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que su _ki_ se había elevado considerablemente. Ya no estaban a la par—. Ese maldito... sigue siendo más fuerte que yo.

No debía sorprenderse por ello pero no pudo evitarlo. Sabía con conciencia que Kakarotto podía transformarse mientras que él aún no había logrado conseguirlo. Hizo un ruido extraño con la boca, como si gruñera, expulsando así un poco de su disgusto por percatarse de la gran diferencia de poder que aún había entre ellos, incluso estando en su estado base.

—¡Kakarotto! —gritó mientras se acercaba volando hacia él— Solo estas jugando conmigo. ¡Pelea con todas tus fuerzas!

Era una orden y Goku se pudo dar cuenta de ello de inmediato.

Desde un principio había evitado hacerlo, ya que a pesar de que había notado un gran cambio en la energía del saiyajin, aún estaba muy por debajo de sus poderes reales. Hizo una mueca de desaprobación ante la actitud orgullosa pero nada inesperada de su oponente, pero hizo lo que le ordenó. Concentrándose un poco, expulsó toda su energía, haciendo que un resplandor dorado lo envolviera por completo. Se había transformado en _Súper saiyajin_.

Al ver cómo sucedía el cambio en el cuerpo y la energía de Goku, el guerrero de baja estatura comenzó a sentir una rabia incontrolable surgiendo de todo su cuerpo. La batalla en Namekusei había marcado la diferencia entre ellos y darse por vencido, quedándose en segundo lugar, no estaba en sus planes y jamás lo estaría. Tenía que hacer algo para superarlo. Esa misma ira que sentía en esos momentos le ayudó a elevar un poco más su _ki_ , expulsando una cantidad descomunal de energía. Su aura era blanca y hacía el terreno temblar. Las rocas iban y venían, los animales se habían alejado del campo de batalla e incluso el cielo ahora parecía un poco más oscuro que antes. Ambos guerreros podía notar cómo sus abrumadoras fuerzas estaban transformando el lugar que los rodeaba.

—No seas tímido, Kakarotto —dijo en tono de burla. Con los puños cerrados con fuerza, se preparaba para ser el primero en atacar—. Muéstrame el poder de un _Súper Saiyajin_.

Retomaron la batalla con golpes que parecían estallidos a punto de partir la Tierra por la mitad. Fueron elevándose conforme se envolvían en una feroz pelea. Vegeta logró asestar un par de golpes, pero no logró hacerle daño alguno a su oponente; sin embargo, Goku le ocasionaba grandes daños cada que uno de sus golpes sorprendía al guerrero de cabello en punta. Hubo un momento en el que Vegeta, con un rápido movimiento, pateó a Goku directamente en el torso con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que este cayera sin poder controlarse hasta tocar el suelo. Aprovechando la situación, el saiyajin comenzó a lanzar ráfagas de _ki_ de manera frenética.

—Es imposible que salga ileso de este ataque —razonó con una medía sonrisa en el rostro. No podía controlar sus ganas de ver a ese guerrero de clase baja herido por sus poderes.

Permaneció quieto en el aire mientras los estragos de las explosiones se disipaban. El humo y la tierra que había levantado se estaban esfumando, dejando así ver la silueta inconfundible de Goku. Ahí donde se encontraba había un enorme cráter, pero el saiyajin parecía haber salido completamente ileso de los ataques, a excepción de su ropa que se había estropeado por completo.

Supo entonces que por más que lo intentara no podría hacerle daño alguno, no con el nivel de pelea que poseía en esos momentos. Pero eso no significaba que la pelea había llegado a su fin; al contrario, estaba dispuesto a darlo todo, incluso a terminar moribundo, para lastimar a ese insecto que se había atrevido a superar los poderes del príncipe saiyajin. En los pocos segundos que se distrajo y dejó de poner atención a su oponente, Kakarotto aprovechó para reunir energía de color azul en medio de sus manos en una posición que le resultó terriblemente familiar a Vegeta cuando este finalmente volvió su atención a su rival. La ráfaga de _ki_ salió disparada en su dirección tan potente que incluso a distancia podía sentir la presión de toda la energía acumulada. No le fue difícil contestar a su ataque a tan corta distancia, pero muy dentro de él sabía que su contraataque no serviría de mucho contra el _Kamehameha_ que se aproximaba cada vez más.

Era casi la misma escena de su primer encuentro. Vegeta en el aire, intentando ganarle con un _Cañón Galick_ a su enemigo que permanecía de pie sobre la tierra que tanto se empeñaba en proteger. Fue en ese momento cuando lo entendió. Ahora él también tenía una razón para hacerse más y más fuerte, y no era precisamente proteger aquel planeta azul que por el momento le servía de hogar, sino que se trataba de una sola persona: la terrícola de cabello turquesa.

—Superar a Kakarotto —se corrigió—. Yo necesito volverme más fuerte para superar a ese miserable.

A pesar de lo mucho que intentaba convencerse a sí mismo de que solo existía esa razón, no podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de Bulma sonriéndole, como si él fuera el ser más interesante e importante en el universo.

La diferencia de fuerzas, junto con la distracción de su conflicto interno por sus verdaderas razones de volverse más fuerte, hicieron que la energía del ataque de Goku le ganara al de él con mayor facilidad, dejándolo terriblemente agotado y herido a tal punto que le costó demasiado esfuerzo volver a levantarse. La ráfaga de poder lo había impulsado demasiado lejos de su oponente y para su sorpresa, cuando finalmente estuvo de pie y dispuesto a continuar con la pelea, Kakarotto ya había desaparecido.

—Voy a ser mucho más fuerte que tú algún día —le prometió en silencio—. Y cuando eso pase, te mataré.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

Con lentitud, Vegeta tomó la mano de la chica que aún descansaba sobre su hombro e hizo que dejara de hacer contacto con él. A Bulma le dolió el gesto, pero prefirió no quejarse y mantenerse en silencio. Las cosas entre ellos estaban en una cuerda floja y no tenía intención de dar el empujón que hacia falta para que todo se desmoronada para siempre. Podía notar una actitud extraña en Vegeta, casi como misteriosa, como si fuera una persona diferente.

—Estaré bien —repitió, desviando la mirada y posándola nuevamente sobre el pequeño de cabello lila que descansaba sobre la cuna.

" _Debo estarlo_ " pensó.

—Yo sé que lo estarás —Se moría de ganas por regresar sus manos al cuerpo de Vegeta y sentir su cálidez a través de su ropa, pero no podía hacerlo; no después de lo que había sucedido. Para controlarse, decidió agarrar con fuerza la cuna de su pequeño y fijar la vista en él, tal y como lo estaba haciendo Vegeta—. Siempre he creído en ti...

El saiyajin no respondió nada, en cambio, se puso en la misma posición de Bulma, de frente a la cuna e indeciso, posó su mano sobre la de ella.

Se permitió sentir la suave piel de la pequeña mano de Bulma sobre su palma solo por un segundo, para después retirarla con rapidez, avergonzado de haber actuado de esa manera. Desvió la mirada después de eso, sin embargo, pudo percatarse de que la terrícola estuvo a punto de ceder a su efímera caricia. Los envolvió un silencio pesado, casi asfixiante, mientras ambos pensaban desesperadamente en hacer o decir algo para que la situación regresara a la normalidad. Por una parte, Vegeta quería que la chica comprendiera por sí misma lo que él estaba pensando y sintiendo en ese momento; sus motivos para haberse ido y que, de alguna manera, regresara esa confidencialidad que habían logrado adquirir al paso de los días de convivir juntos, pero tampoco podía negar y detener esa pequeña parte de él que le pedía a gritos dejar las cosas así, para regresar a sentir aquella libertad de la que había gozado antes de conocerla.

—Es mejor que vayas a descansar —el silencio se vio interrumpido de pronto por la voz de Bulma. Habló despacio, casi en un susurro—. Yo haré lo mismo.

Sin dar respuesta, el saiyajin dio media vuelta, dispuesto a seguir el consejo de su acompañante pero se vio sorprendido una vez más por la chica, quien lo detuvo del brazo en un loco impulso que surgió de una manera precipitada al sentir que Vegeta de nuevo se alejaba de ella como si no le importara en absoluto. Presagiaba que, si lo dejaba ir, no sería solamente por esa noche, sino para siempre.

—Esta sigue siendo tu recámara —dijo. Cerró los ojos, como si ese pequeño acto le brindara la valentía y el coraje que le hacían falta para continuar hablando. Inconscientemente, su mano se aferró al brazo del saiyajin con más fuerza de la que pretendía, ocasionando que este bajara la mirada al punto exacto donde sus pieles estaban haciendo contacto—. Lo sabes, ¿no es así? Sabes que puedes quedarte.

Vegeta se quedó en silencio un momento que a Bulma se le antojó como una eternidad, mientras que su mirada permanecía en el mismo punto; fija en la mano que se empeñaba a tocarlo.

—Lo sé —respondió.

En un movimiento que a Bulma le pasó casi desapercibido por la rapidez del guerrero, este se acercó a ella, tanto que ahora ya no solamente era su brazo lo que podía sentir, sino todo su cuerpo. Vegeta la rodeó de la cintura y acercó su rostro a la oreja de la chica.

—Esta noche no, Bulma —su respiración la golpeó, ocasionando que un cosquilleo la recorriera de arriba a abajo.

Su voz recordaba a algo tibio, algo que te hace sentir vivo después de haber perdido toda esperanza. La chica se aferró a él, no quería soltarlo; de pensarlo era casi como si le doliera, en especial luego de haberlo escuchado pronunciar su nombre después de tanto tiempo. Recordó entonces que el cambio entre ellos, cuando ella estuvo segura de que había surgido un sentimiento diferente en su relación, comenzó la primera vez que la llamó por su nombre. Y ahí estaba otra vez. Lo interpretó de la manera más dulce, como si él le hubiera confesado todos sus sentimientos en una sola palabra: Bulma.

—Entiendo —tragó saliva aún sin despegarse de él; de su olor, su aliento y sintiendo el vaivén de su respiración—. Pero...

—Solo será esta noche.

Súbitamente, Vegeta se agachó un poco y rozó con sus labios el hombro desnudo de la peli-azul. Devolviéndole así toda la seguridad que había ido perdiendo desde que decidió marcharse. Fue tan solo medio segundo pero ese mínimo gesto bastó para reconstruirlo todo. Al separarse de ella dio media vuelta sin decir nada y se encaminó hacia la puerta, para así abandonar la habitación.


	29. Asfíxiame

Smother Me.

Capitulo 29.

Asfíxiame.

Despertó sola de nuevo, pero algo era diferente; ya no sentía esa sensación de vacío tan desagradable que la invadía nada más abrir los ojos y percatarse de que no había alguien durmiendo a su lado. Estiró sus brazos sobre las sábanas, como siempre lo hacía, sintiendo la frescura del lado que no estaba ocupado y sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Miró el reloj, percatándose de que faltaban pocos minutos para que Trunks pidiera alimento. Era demasiado temprano, incluso para que el saiyajin hubiera despertado en busca de poder entrenar, así que se permitió imaginarlo. Recostado sobre la cama, con una fina sábana blanca cubriendo una mínima parte de su cuerpo, respirando profundo, con una expresión tranquila y relajada. Imaginó el movimiento y el sonido de su respiración; se imaginó a ella a su lado, observando el largo y hermoso camino de sus pestañas, la curva de su nariz, la forma de sus labios; sus dedos integrándose en su cabello oscuro, acariciándolo e intentando despertarlo de una manera delicada para poder llenarlo de besos...

—Basta —se dijo a sí misma, cuando sus pensamientos habían llegado a un lugar donde su imaginación comenzaba a lastimarla por no poder hacerlo realidad. Llevó ambas manos a su cara y se dio un ligero masaje sobre las sienes para espabilarse un poco—. Será mejor que me prepare un poco antes de que Trunks comience a llorar.

Apenas le dio un poco de tiempo para su rutina matutina dentro del cuarto de baño cuando los llantos del pequeño alteraron el silencio de la habitación y se vio obligada a salir casi corriendo a atenderlo. Lo tomó en sus brazos con amor, susurrando cosas para tranquilizarlo, y lo llevó hasta la cama donde tomó asiento para poder alimentarlo.

—Ya, ya —murmuró, dando palmadas en su espalda—, tranquilo.

Lo acercó a su pecho con cuidado para comenzar a amamantarlo. Amaba ese momento. Para ella era como si su vínculo con su hijo se fortaleciera y lo hiciera un poquito más suyo. Se quedó mirándolo, encantada por varios minutos, hasta que alguien irrumpió en el cuarto sin avisar.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios estás haciendo, mujer?!

 _Lo primero que hizo al despertar, con tan solo concentrarse un poco y sentir su energía, fue verificar que la terrícola ya hubiera comenzado su día. Necesitaba hablar con ella urgentemente. Pero jamás imaginó encontrarse una escena así al entrar en la habitación. Nunca había visto algo similar._

—¿Y tú qué crees? —Preguntó con ironía, pero al ver la expresión de completa confusión en el rostro del saiyajin, soltó una risita y su tono de voz cambió—. Alimento a nuestro hijo.

 _Nuestro_. La palabra golpeó a Vegeta como si le hubieran sumergido de pronto en agua helada. No terminaba de acostumbrarse a la idea de que ahora tenía un hijo, mucho menos al hecho de que aquella terrícola escandalosa era con quien compartía aquella situación. Esa pequeña palabra hizo que el guerrero le restara importancia a lo que acababa de presenciar.

—Yo sabía que eras vulgar, pero esto... —respondió en tono de burla.

—¡Es algo normal, mono estúpido!

A pesar del tremendo grito, Trunks no se inmutó.

—Quiero que me des el acceso a la cámara de gravedad —intentaba no mirarla, pero le era imposible no regresar sus ojos a aquello tan raro que estaba haciendo Bulma—. Necesito retomar mi entrenamiento.

—¿En serio las mujeres saiyajin no alimentaban así a sus bebés?

—Por supuesto que no —mantenía el ceño fruncido, incluso más de lo que estaba normalmente y Bulma intentaba controlar sus ganas de reírse de tal expresión—. Ustedes los terrícolas tienen unas costumbres muy extrañas.

—Los extraños son los saiyajin —corrigió de inmediato—. ¡Un bebé necesita alimentarse del pecho de su madre para crecer sano y fuerte!

—Ya veo —murmuró—. Es porque son una raza débil. Los saiyajin no necesitábamos de eso.

—Contigo es imposible hablar.

—¿Me vas a dar el acceso o tendré que destruir la entrada?

—¡No te atrevas! Te daré el acceso cuando Trunks termine de comer.

La mirada que le lanzó Bulma al responderle bastó para que Vegeta dejara de insistir y sin decir más, salió de la habitación. Aprovecharía el tiempo para alimentarse él también.

 **...**

No tenía mucho apetito y aún se sentía un poco débil, pero las molestias de sus ojos ya casi habían desaparecido. Quizá eran esos medicamentos extraños que Bulma había dejado en su habitación o tal vez era simplemente porque había aceptado, por fin, la realidad de sus sentimientos. A pesar de su falta de apetito, sabía que sería mejor si comía algo antes de comenzar a entrenar así que no se detuvo hasta llegar a la cocina, pero para su desgracia no había sido el único en pensar en desayunar temprano. Pudo sentir la desagradable presencia de Yamcha poco antes de llegar. Detectarlo hizo que se detuviera por un par de segundos en los que meditó si esperar a que el humano se marchara o arruinarle su día irrumpiendo en la cocina; al final decidió que sería mejor hacer lo segundo.

—Vegeta... —susurró el chico de las cicatrices en el rostro a modo de saludo. Él también había podido sentir al saiyajin antes de que entrara en su campo de visión.

El aludido ni siquiera lo miró. En cambio, le lanzó una mirada penetrante y aterradora a su peludo acompañante, haciendo que se le pusiera la piel de gallina. Vegeta se deleitaba con las expresiones de pánico que ponía la gente cuando estaban cerca de él y eso jamás cambiaría. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver la reacción del mejor amigo del terrícola.

—Yamcha, ¿no crees que sería mejor irnos? —Puar se acercó mucho al oído de su amigo para que Vegeta no pudiera escucharlo—. No me gustaría morir esta mañana.

De mala gana, Yamcha se levantó, sin haber terminado su comida, y salió de allí, seguido de Puar a poca distancia.

—Hoy entrenaremos fuera —informó de pronto—. No quiero estar cuando Bulma acepte a Vegeta de nuevo.

—Pero ya sabías que eso sucedería —respondió confundido y con un poco de pena por ver la expresión de tristeza de su amigo—. Me lo dijiste la misma tarde que Vegeta regresó.

—Saber que pasará no lo hará menos doloroso.

Puar ya no dijo nada más y se limitó a continuar siguiendo a Yamcha en silencio hasta que ambos salieron de Corporación Cápsula.

 **...**

El saiyajin, al quedar satisfecho se dirigió directo a la cámara de gravedad y para su sorpresa Bulma ya estaba ahí, esperándolo. Iba vestida de manera sencilla y permanecía quieta recargada en la entrada como si su mente estuviera muy lejos de ahí.

—Tardaste demasiado —le reprochó nada más verlo—. Llevo esperándote una eternidad.

—Dame el acceso —ordenó.

Bulma suspiró, dándose por vencida. Parecía que esa mañana las cosas no iban a ir muy bien con el saiyajin.

—¿Ves este cuadro de aquí? —Preguntó, acercándose más a la parte que le estaba señalando—. Lo único que tienes que hacer es colocar tu mano; el sistema leerá tus huellas y te dará acceso de inmediato.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que solamente tenía que hacer eso? —A juzgar por su expresión, estaba a poco de perder la paciencia. Hubiera podido comenzar su entrenamiento desde que despertó y sin embargo Bulma lo había hecho esperar en vano.

—Cualquiera puede entrar con este código —informó, ignorando su pregunta. Vegeta pudo distinguir con facilidad los dígitos que la chica utilizó: 22614—. Pero solo a ti te dará acceso con tan solo colocar tu mano.

La puerta se abrió inmediatamente después de que Bulma terminó de escribir los números y entró seguida de Vegeta que de inmediato notó que no había una máquina de gravedad como la que estaba acostumbrado a utilizar en la nave; en realidad no había nada. Solo era un enorme espacio vacío.

—¿Es una broma?

—Con este control podrás manejarlo todo —de nuevo ignorando su pregunta. La situación comenzaba a parecerle divertida. Le encantaban las ocasiones en las que sorprendía de esa manera al saiyajin, demostrándole su inteligencia, como la ocasión en que le entregó su nuevo traje de combate. Los recuerdos comenzaron a abrumarla, pero de inmediato se pudo controlar, recuperando la compostura—. ¿Sorprendido?

Vegeta le lanzó una mirada un poco extraña que Bulma no pudo ser capaz de descifrar.

—Aún necesito conocerte más —pensó, dándose cuenta de que todavía no lograba entender todas sus expresiones, como ella erróneamente había pensado antes de que se marchara.

—Estoy segura de que te será fácil utilizarlo —le extendió el pequeño control y Vegeta lo recibió, inspeccionándolo con curiosidad—. Solo debes prenderlo en este botón y después seleccionar el nivel de gravedad que desees, pero no iniciará de inmediato; debes presionar este otro de aquí...

Bulma se había acercado demasiado para poder darle las instrucciones al mismo tiempo que señalaba cada una de las funciones y Vegeta estaba muy consciente de ello; podía sentirla, incluso oler su peculiar perfume, un olor casi natural que siempre la acompañaba y que, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, lo volvía loco.

—¿Segura que si la enciendo no vas a morirte? —la pregunta hizo que Bulma sonriera. Se preocupaba por ella.

—Te digo que no se va a encender hasta que selecciones el nivel que quieras —se acercó más a él y ella misma encendió la cámara.

En la minúscula pantalla del control apareció una cifra demasiado pequeña para ser la gravedad del entrenamiento de Vegeta.

—Esa es la gravedad que se utilizó la última vez —informó la chica con un poco de pena—. Debes modificarla.

La chica se arrepintió de haber hecho el comentario nada más terminar de hablar, principalmente porque esta vez sí pudo ser capaz de leer la expresión en el rostro de Vegeta, y parecía realmente molesto.

—¿Quién la utilizó?

Lo sabía. Estaba seguro de quién había sido, pero aun así no pudo evitar preguntarlo. Bulma tragó saliva y después respondió:

—Yamcha...

Un silencio incómodo, casi asfixiante, los envolvió de inmediato. Vegeta desvió la mirada, como si de pronto algo del otro lado de la cámara le hubiera llamado la atención, cuando en realidad no había nada qué ver; en cambio, Bulma permaneció mirando al saiyajin, con la intención de darle una explicación del por qué Yamcha había sido el último en utilizarla —o el primero—. Ella jamás le hubiera dado el acceso; nunca hubiera permitido que fuese él quien la utilizara por primera vez, y tenía la necesidad de decírselo. El proyecto de la nueva y mejorada cámara de gravedad había sido pensado única y exclusivamente para el saiyajin. El día en que decidió comenzar a construirla también fue el día en que aceptó que el guerrero ya era parte de su vida; se había convertido en un integrante más de su familia y Corporación Cápsula ya era su hogar.

—Permíteme el control —pidió de pronto. No se le ocurrió otra cosa más que continuar con la explicación del funcionamiento para controlarse.

Vegeta hizo lo que le pidió sin mirarla y sin decir nada.

—Los robots los activas con el botón azul y hay varios movimientos que te servirán en tu entrenamiento. Mi padre hizo el diseño original, pero yo lo modifiqué un poco basándome en las veces que te observé entrenar por las pantallas. Esta cámara también tiene pantallas, solo que están ocultas, como todo lo demás...

La chica hablaba en un tono más alto de lo normal, incluso iba demasiado rápido con las explicaciones. No podía descifrar si era de nervios o porque le urgía terminar con aquella situación tan incómoda en la que estaban sumergidos. Sin embargo, no le agradaba para nada ver que el saiyajin no parecía poner la más mínima atención a sus palabras.

—¿Me estás escuchando, Vegeta? —La molestia se notaba en su voz. Se sentía tan abrumada; no sabía si golpearlo, besarlo o largarse y dejarlo allí para que él se las arreglara solo.

—¿Por qué sigue aquí?

—¿Qué?

—La sabandija esa —se dio media vuelta, para finalmente encarar a la chica—. ¿Por qué sigue viviendo aquí? —hizo un ruido con su boca en símbolo de molestia y volvió a desviar la mirada, arrepentido de haber hecho esa pregunta—. Olvídalo.

—Vegeta...

—Si es todo lo que tenías que explicarme ya puedes marcharte —sentenció molesto—. Quiero comenzar con el entrenamiento y tú solamente me estorbas.

A pesar de la crueldad de sus palabras, Bulma pudo identificar algo nuevo en su tono de voz; de pronto pensó en tristeza, pero no quiso darlo por hecho. Lo único que sabía es que estaba conociendo otra parte oculta del saiyajin que tanto le fascinaba por la misma razón; todos los matices que podía ocultar en su interior. De pronto se descubrió a sí misma haciéndose un reto: descubrirlo todo. Lo haría. Y ese era el momento perfecto para comenzar con su tarea.

—Vegeta —volvió a pronunciar su nombre, ahora con más fuerza. Era el nombre que más satisfacción le daba pronunciar y de alguna manera intentó que él se percatara de ello al llamarlo—. Escúchame.

—Escúchame tú a mí, mujer —la molestia parecía ir en aumento de una manera perturbadora—. Sal de aquí, a menos que quieras morir cuando prenda la gravedad.

—¿Serías capaz de matarme?

—Qué pregunta más estúpida —hizo una pequeña pausa en la que dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, alejándose de la chica, como si mantenerla alejada le diera más valor para continuar con sus amenazas—. Lo prometí, ¿acaso no lo recuerdas?

 _"¡Que te quede claro que ni tú ni este maldito planeta me importan y en cuanto derrote a esas chatarras vendré a matarte a ti!"_

Las palabras regresaron de golpe a la memoria de Bulma. Recordó el miedo que había sentido en ese momento, temiendo por su vida y ahora, aunque la estuviera amenizando nuevamente, estaba tranquila y segura de que jamás la lastimaría.

Bulma se acercó sin temor y completa seguridad hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él para colocar sus manos sobre sus mejillas, acariciando su rostro, al mismo tiempo que fijaba su mirada en los ojos azabache del saiyajin.

—Te elegí a ti —anunció, acercándose aún más. Estaba hablando mientras sus labios rozaban—. Te elegí a pesar de no saber si tú hiciste lo mismo.

—Estoy aquí.

Fue su única respuesta.

La expresión de Bulma se transformó; en su rostro se leía confusión, felicidad y sorpresa. De momento no supo cómo reaccionar ante sus palabras, se quedó paralizada, sopesando lo que acababa de escuchar. En su mente, aquellas nueve letras escondían todo lo que ella siempre había querido escuchar de labios del saiyajin. Todo se reducía a un simple: "Estoy aquí".

Desde muy chica había soñado con encontrar al hombre perfecto, que la amara por sobre todas las cosas, que fuera caballeroso, cariñoso y lo diera todo por hacerla feliz; y ahí lo tenía, estaba justo frente a ella. Era tan diferente a lo que siempre imaginó, pero era real y mucho mejor que todas aquellas fantasías que pudo llegar a tener. Lo había soñado tantas veces que ahora que se había convertido en una realidad no tenía idea de qué hacer.

Sonrió. Sonrió con todo su cuerpo. Incluso sus ojos se iluminaron, con un brillo especial que encandiló al hombre aún de pie frente a ella.

Yamcha se lo había dicho. Ahora ella también lo comprendía; los motivos por los cque Vegeta se había marchado y por qué había decidido regresar. Todo había sido para volverse más fuerte y poder proteger a Trunks y a ella de la amenaza de los androides que cada vez estaba más cerca. No faltaba mucho para el día que el chico misterioso del futuro les había indicado. Y no solamente ella estaba consciente de eso. La llegada de los androides era el principal pensamiento en la mente del saiyajin, aunque después del entrenamiento que tuvo mientras estuvo exterminando los pocos soldados que quedaban del ejercito de Freezer, se sentía más seguro con su nuevo poder y los resultados que había obtenido en general. La idea de su muerte no estaba en sus planes; jamás lo estaría, mucho menos ahora que tenía algo por qué luchar, algo qué proteger; y ese algo estaba en ese momento acariciando sus mejillas, paralizada y sin saber qué decir en consecuencia de sus palabras. No imaginó que aquello hubiera podido llegar a tener tanto impacto, pero de cierta manera también lo entendía. No era un simio tonto, como Bulma solía llamarlo, y sabía que su actitud y su repentina partida había ocasionado un remolino de inseguridades dentro de la terrícola. Sentía el deber de aclarar un poco sus pensamientos. Al final, aquella chica escandalosa había sido el único ser en el universo que realmente se había preocupado por él. Vegeta jamás se había sentido "querido" por nadie más que su madre. Recordar ese sentimiento le hacía bien al volcán de temperamento que llevaba dentro de él. Bulma era como su bálsamo personal y el hecho de averiguar que el insecto de Yamcha había sido el primero en usar algo que se había construido especialmente para él lo había descontrolado por completo.

—Estúpido saiyajin —dijo entre la melodía de su risa—. No puedo creer que solamente respondas eso y que, con ello, me hagas tan feliz.

Vegeta no dijo nada, como era de esperarse, pero su expresión había cambiado por completo. Era cálida, casi dulce; algo que recuerda a los días soleados en donde puedes permanecer descansado y relajado durante una eternidad.

—Esto es tuyo —le informó con una sonrisa mientras, lentamente, retiraba sus manos de las mejillas del saiyajin para abarcar con un gesto toda la habitación—, porque este es tu hogar. Siempre lo fue y siempre lo será.

Sonrió de nueva cuenta, ahora un poco más leve y se dio media vuelta, decidida a retirarse para dejar que el guerrero comenzara su entrenamiento, pero antes de que pudiera dar el primer paso sintió cómo algo la sostenía del antebrazo, haciéndola retroceder y volviéndola a su antigua posición, justo de frente a él.

—Esto no es mi hogar —rectificó. Por un instante, la chica pensó lo peor, pero su confianza volvió en el momento en que Vegeta, sin dejar de sostener su antebrazo, colocó la otra mano sobre la cintura de Bulma para atraerla hacia él y fundir sus labios con los suyos en un beso que puso todo en su lugar y que, al mismo tiempo, anunciaba que su hogar no era algo, sino alguien.

Ella lo era. Trunks lo era. Y haría hasta lo imposible por mantener su hogar a salvo.

Aunque ninguno de los dos quisiera, el beso tenía que llegar a su final; pero en el aire flotaba la certeza de que no sería el último y con esa promesa, Vegeta dio media vuelta, decidido a comenzar con su entrenamiento mientras que Bulma, por su parte, se encaminó a paso seguro hacia la salida de la cámara para continuar con su día.

Por la mañana, después de terminar de alimentar a Trunks, la mujer de cabello turquesa se dirigió a la parte de C.C donde sabía iba a encontrar a su madre. No le costó mucho convencerla de que cuidara de él mientras ella se preocupada de "resolver" algunos asuntos que tenía pendientes; solo bastó que el bebé estirara sus brazos regordetes en dirección de su abuela e hiciera uno de esos ruidos graciosos que tanto encantaban a la rubia para que esta lo aceptara contenta de cuidarlo el resto del día. Así que Bulma tenía el día libre. Decidió entonces que aprovecharía aquello para ir a consentir su piel un poco. Salió de la casa en busca de un spa para que le hicieran todo tipo de tratamientos, que, para su criterio, los necesitaba con urgencia, no sin antes avisarle a su madre sobre sus planes. También tenía planeado hacer algunas compras: necesitaba ropa y productos de belleza nuevos. Quería sorprender a cierto saiyajin que en aquel momento sudaba a chorros dentro de la caliente cámara de gravedad, entrenando a un nivel perturbador, iluminando toda la estancia de un resplandor dorado impresionante.

El sol ya había desaparecido cuando la mujer de cabello turquesa cruzó la puerta de Corporación Cápsula. Estaba de regreso. Cenó algo ligero y saludable, fue en busca de Trunks y se dirigió a su habitación para así finalizar el día con tranquilidad. Después de alimentar al pequeño, darle un baño y dormirlo en su sofisticada cuna, ella hizo exactamente lo mismo.

Se encontraba relajada sobre la suavidad de sus sábanas, con los ojos cerrados y pensando en los giros tan inesperados que había tenido el día, cuando sintió que una parte del colchón se hundió. Alguien se había sentado y ella supo de inmediato de quién se trataba. Se incorporó sobre sí misma con suma lentitud y cuidado de no advertirle al saiyajin que se había percatado de su presencia, pero fue en vano. En el momento en que quedó sentada sobre la cama, Vegeta giró la cabeza, solo lo suficiente para mirarla de reojo.

—Pensé que estabas dormida —susurró.

¿Cómo podría? Precisamente había querido permanecer despierta para esperarlo. No estaba del todo segura de que el saiyajin regresaría a esa habitación después de lo que sucedió por la mañana entre ellos en la cámara de gravedad, pero se abstuvo de decírselo. En lugar de ello, permaneció en silencio, mirando el contorno de la grande y fuerte espalda del hombre que en ese momento la acompañaba; mirando cómo sus músculos se movían con cada uno de sus movimientos. Vegeta se estaba deshaciendo de sus botas con lentitud mientras sentía la mirada penetrante de la chica. Estuvieron así, en silencio, hasta que él terminó de quitarse cada parte de su traje de combate y decidió romper el silencio.

—Disfrutas mucho de este cuerpo, ¿no es así?

La pregunta sorprendió a la chica, pero no tanto como para dejarla sin una respuesta:

—Lo disfrutaría mucho más si estuviera sobre mí.

El saiyajin sonrió de medio lado. Era exactamente la respuesta que esperaba de su mujer vulgar. Se puso de pie, completamente desnudo y se giró hasta quedar de frente a ella. La terrícola pudo ver cada parte de su anatomía. ¡Oh, cuánto había extrañado esa vista! No pudo evitar morderse los labios ante semejante panorama, ocasionando que la sonrisa de Vegeta se agrandara más.

No lo dudó. Cedió a la invitación con gusto, porque la deseaba, la necesitaba y no se había percatado de lo mucho que había echado de menos tenerla entre sus brazos de esa manera hasta que la sintió por completo por debajo de él. Era tan frágil y al mismo tiempo tan fuerte; le resultaba fascinante de solo pensarlo. Vegeta estaba en desventaja, pues la chica vestía su camisón y él ya se encontraba completamente desnudo y la terrícola se aprovechó de ese pequeño descuido, tomando el control por primera vez. Para su sorpresa, el saiyajin se dejó llevar por las caricias y la dirección que Bulma decidió darle a su juego erótico.

...

Las semanas transcurrieron con tranquilidad, sumergidas en la misma rutina. La misma hermosa rutina. Hasta que llegó la mañana del 12 de mayo...

Bulma despertó intranquila, con un nudo en el estómago que subía hasta la garganta ocasionando algo que ella identificó como preocupación. Sabía muy bien a lo que se enfrentaban: una profecía de muerte. Las cosas no iban exactamente como el chico misterioso lo había predicho, en primer lugar, porque Goku seguía con vida, pero eso no disminuía su preocupación, porque aquello no significaba que Vegeta estaba exento de las predicciones. Muerto. Habían dicho que iba a morir. Todos iban a morir en esa batalla y el día había llegado.

Ella permanecía de pie, muy cerca de la cuna de Trunks, observando cómo Vegeta iba vistiéndose con su nuevo traje de combate. Ella misma lo había hecho un par de días antes; un poco más resistente, un poco todo, pues en él, casi inconsciente, había dejado sus esperanzas de que, aunque ella no estuviera presente y junto a él en la batalla, de cierto modo, lo protegería.

Cuando terminó de prepararse, se quedó quieto, concentrado en sentir las energías de quienes serían sus compañeros y aliados en la pelea. Ninguno se había puesto en marcha todavía. Eso lo hizo sonreír. Quería ser el primero en llegar, conocer a sus oponentes, examinar su fuerza y construir una estrategia de batalla.

—Me voy —anunció de pronto, absorto en su reciente plan.

—¿Qué? —El cuerpo de Bulma dio un pequeño brinco al escuchar sus palabras y reaccionando, miró el reloj en su muñeca—. Aún no es hora, puedes quedarte conmi... aquí —corrigió—, un poco más.

—Seré el primero en ver a esas chatarras.

Sentía una desesperación incrementando en su interior y si no hacía algo para detenerlo, aunque sea por un par de minutos más, iba a perder el control de sí misma.

—¡Espera! —Gritó, casi desesperada, cuando vio que Vegeta había dado el primer paso para dirigirse a la puerta y marcharse. Estiró un brazo, como si así pudiera alcanzarlo y sujetarlo para detener su andar.

El llamado lo hizo pararse en seco, pero más que nada fue el tono en la voz de la terrícola lo que logró que detuviera sus pasos. Era algo a punto de romperse; algo lleno de desesperación pero que al mismo tiempo sabía que no podía hacer nada para remediar lo que sea que fuera su malestar. Que en ese momento él era ese malestar que carcomía a la chica desde adentro y estaba plenamente consciente de ello. Al girarse y verla allí, tan vulnerable y con el brazo estirado en su dirección, no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo. Estiró su brazo, intentando alcanzarla, como ella hacía, invitándola a acercarse a él. Bulma no lo dudó y de inmediato corrió a sus brazos, chocando con su cuerpo tan fuerte que hizo que diera dos pasos hacia atrás antes de detener su peso por completo.

—Regresa —pidió—. Prométeme que regresarás a nosotros.

—Por supuesto que lo haré —su tono de voz delataba cierta molestia por la petición.

—Yo sé que lo harás —se apresuró a decir, al percatarse de la pizca de enojo en su voz—, es solo que siento la necesidad de pedírtelo, de escucharte decir que lo harás para sentirme más segura.

Bulma mantenía su cabeza recargada en la armadura del saiyajin, sin mirarlo. Le parecía más importante sentirlo, aprenderse de memoria la manera en que el contacto de su cuerpo la hacía sentir, su olor, la sensación de seguridad que le producía estar entre sus brazos. Vegeta, por su parte, no hizo más que recargar su barbilla sobre la cabeza de Bulma, intentando brindarle lo que sea que ella buscara al acercarse así.

—Eres más fuerte ahora. Un súper saiyajin, ¿no es así? —dijo de pronto, levantando la mirada. Vegeta se separó un poco de ella, para mirarla directamente a los ojos. Su pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa—. Así que sé que regresarás. Vas a ganar esta batalla.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Con tal cuestionamiento, Bulma sonrió.

—Porque eres mi Vegeta, el príncipe saiyajin. —Su reacción fue un deleite para la terrícola. Una sonrisa, una mirada que solo podía distinguir cuando la miraba a ella—. ¿Podrías mostrármelo?

Las manos de Vegeta subieron hasta su rostro, acariciando con parsimonia cada parte de su piel, hasta llegar a sus labios. De manera repentina, casi como una explosión, comenzó a sentir calidez, como si estuviera dentro de una esfera donde no se podía filtrar aire alguno. El tacto frío de los guantes desapareció, dando paso a un fuego que no quemaba. El cuerpo del saiyajin comenzó a emitir una luz dorada que fue creciendo poco a poco hasta envolverlos a los dos. Su cabello se había tornado rubio, pero no era un rubio común, era como si tuviera luz en cada uno de sus cabellos; era como magia. Incluso ella, siento humana, pudo sentir el gran poder que emanaba de él.

—Es... —le costaba trabajo respirar estando tan cerca. Sentía que se estaba asfixiando, pero realmente no le importó—, impresionante.

—Te dije que estaba aquí y aquí es a donde regresaré. Solo espérame.

— _Asfíxiame —_ pensó en decirlo en voz alta pero no pudo ser capaz de hacerlo. Solamente le quedaba esperarlo, tal y como él se lo había pedido, para volver a experimentar esa sensación.

Vegeta se acercó tanto y de forma tan abrupta que Bulma reaccionó cerrando los ojos. Pudo sentir los labios del saiyajin rozando su frente, solo por un instante. En el momento en que volvió a respirar con normalidad, supo que se había marchado. 

**Fin.**


End file.
